Zeit der Wandlungen
by ladyofdarkness1980
Summary: Buffy ist zurück aus Europa und mit ihren Freunden in L.A. Die ersten Probleme lassen nicht lange auf sich warten und außerdem ist das ja jetzt Angels Stadt...  ein SpinOff, das bisher schon zwei komplette Geschichten hat also jede Menge zu lesen
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog ‚Neue Freunde, Neue Gefahr'**

Die junge Frau lief zügig durch die dunkler werdenden Straßen von L.A. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Pflaster, waren über dem Lärm der Stadt jedoch nur gedämpft wahrnehmbar.

Die Luft war von der Hitze des Tages aufgeheizt und erfüllt von den Abgasen der Autos, die zu tausenden im Laufe des Tages die Stadt gekreuzt hatten.

Wenn sie die Augen schloss konnte sie einen Hauch des nahen Ozeans erhaschen. Nur den Anflug eines salzhaltigen Hauchs, doch er genügte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Die unglaubliche Weite des Meeres begeisterte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Wenn sie manchmal wie ein Kind durch die Brandung lief, spürte sie die neugierigen Blicke der Leute, doch es störte sie nicht.

Hier in dieser Stadt, die manche die Stadt der Engel und manche die Stadt der Träume nennen, hatte sie endlich ihre wahre Bestimmung gefunden.

Der Name der Frau lautete Star. Eigentlich war das nicht ihr wirklicher Name. Doch niemand nannte sie bei ihrem Geburtsnamen. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern, für die war sie von Anfang an Star gewesen. Das mochte einerseits an dem annähernd sternförmigen Mal in ihrem Nacken liegen, andererseits vielleicht daran, dass sie das einzige Kind ihrer nicht mehr jungen Eltern gewesen war, die nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatten ein Kind zu haben und für die sie immer ein Wunder geblieben war.

Star war eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig. Hochgewachsen und schlank, sie selbst nannte das eher knochig. Ihr sanft gelocktes, dunkles Haar trug sie modisch kurzgeschnitten. Am faszinierendsten waren ihre Augen – die in einem ungewöhnlichen Grauton strahlten. Ihr Vater hatte sie einmal mit dem Himmel vor einem heftigen Sommergewitter verglichen.

Ihre Familie. Ihre Vergangenheit...

Die Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit, fern von diesem Land vollkommener Freiheit, quälte Star noch immer. Die Bilder, wie ihre Großmutter der Hexerei bezichtigt und von den Dorfbewohnern getötet worden war, hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sie hatten einfach das Haus über ihrem Kopf angezündet. Die alte Frau hatte keine Chance gehabt, dieser flammenden Hölle zu entkommen. Tränen brannten in Stars Augen und sie ballte die Hände in hilfloser Wut. Wenn sie nur... Doch sie wusste, sie hätte nichts tun können. Sie war ein Kind gewesen und ihre Eltern froh, dass ihrer Tochter nichts passiert war. Ihre Großmutter hatte sie rechtzeitig aus einem schmalen Fenster schieben können, bevor sie von Flammen und Rauch eingehüllt worden war.

In einer Zeit zu der anderswo die Newage-Welle und die Esoterik gerade die Welt eroberten, musste ein kleines Mädchen den Tod der geliebten Großmutter mit ansehen, nur weil sie _die Gabe_ besessen hatte. Die gleiche Gabe die auch Star geerbt hatte und die auch ihre Mutter bis zu einem gewissen Grad besaß. Star konnte die Gefühle anderer nicht nur lesen, sondern sehen. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihrer Familie schon oft zum Verhängnis geworden war. Deshalb hatte ihr Vater damals entschieden hierher zu kommen.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr eingebläut niemanden von ihrer Fähigkeit zu erzählen. Sie zu verstecken. Und das hatte sie getan, bis heute. Sie hatte die Schule und das College in Rekordzeit abgeschlossen und dann beschlossen Psychologie zu studieren. So konnte sie ihre Fähigkeit unbemerkt nutzen und damit Gutes tun. Das war ihr wenig aufregendes Leben gewesen bis, ja, bis vor einiger Zeit...

Star arbeitete jetzt an der Universität von L.A. Sie gab Kurse in Psychologie und arbeitete nebenbei noch als das, was hier ‚Schulcounselar' hieß, sie half den Studenten bei ihren Problemen und auch bei Trauerbewältigung, wenn es nötig war.

An der Uni hatte sie Willow kennengelernt, eine junge Frau die an der UCLA studierte und die von einer Traurigkeit umgeben war, die sie wie einen Schleier umhüllte – und da war noch irgendetwas anderes, das Star nicht einordnen konnte.

Warum sie es getan hatte wusste Star selbst nicht, aber eines Tages beim Essen hatte sie dieser seltsamen jungen Frau einfach von ihrer Gabe erzählt und sie gefragt was sie so quält. Willow hatte nicht im mindesten erstaunt oder geschockt reagiert, oder noch schlimmer sie ausgelacht – im Gegenteil.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis Willow Vertrauen zu ihr fasste und ihr ihre Geschichte erzählte – und die ihrer Freunde. Sie erfuhr von Tara, Willows Freundin. ‚Ihrer Partnerin' verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken und deren Tod – der Trauerschleier der sie umgab.

Von Willow hatte Star in den letzten Wochen Erstaunliches erfahren: von einer Welt, die ihr bisher völlig fremd gewesen war. Einer Welt voller Schrecken und dem Bösen, aber auch von Mächten des Guten und von großer Magie. Willow hatte sich selbst als Hexe bezeichnet und Star, nachdem diese Zweifel daran hegte, eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens gegeben.

Inzwischen waren die beiden zu Freundinnen geworden und sie sollte auch Willows andere Freunde kennenlernen, von denen sie bisher nur gehört hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte Star sich auf seltsame Weise in eine Seitenstraße gezogen. Emotionen - bekannte, fremde und bösartige - stürmten auf sie ein und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf müsste zerspringen. Sie glaubte Schemen zu erkennen und wurde unweigerlich immer weiter in den Sog dieser Gefühle gezogen. ‚Gezerrt', dachte sie, so als ob Hunderte Stimmen und Gefühle sie in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig rissen. Sie fühlte einen unglaublichen, sengenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und dann... plötzlich nichts mehr. Sie fühlte sich frei. Keinen Schmerz mehr. Voller Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie hier – wo immer hier auch sein mochte – nicht allein war und das sie völlig körperlos durch die Straßen eilen konnte. Die anderen – Geister?, Seelen? - waren voller Angst und Panik, einige voller Wut und Hass.

Ihre einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, Kontakt mit diesen anderen... Essenzen aufzunehmen. Vielleicht konnte sie herausfinden wo sie waren und was hier vor sich ging. Dann würde sie Hilfe suchen müssen – vielleicht bei Willow. Sie kannte sich mit dieser Welt aus und würde wahrscheinlich einen Ausweg finden können.

Zunächst wandte Star sich den Anderen zu. Was auch immer einige von ihnen waren, sie würde ihnen helfen wenn sie es konnte. Sie bewegte sich auf sie zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1 ‚Ein neuer Anfang' 

Buffy hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde weitermachen. Sie würde weiterhin eine Jägerin sein und gegen Vampire und andere Wesen des Bösen kämpfen. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr die einzige Jägerin war, hätte sie versuchen können ein normales Leben zu führen. ‚Normal' soweit das eben möglich war, wenn man das Böse mit einem Blick erkennt. Und sie hatte es versucht. Mehrere Monate lang. Sie war in Italien gewesen. Zuerst mit ihren Freunden, dann allein mit Dawn. Und sie hatte versucht ihren Jugendtraum zu leben. Nur um festzustellen, dass es eben nur das war: ein Traum.

Das hier war das Leben, das zu ihr gehörte. Vor langer Zeit hatte Kendra, auch eine Jägerin, einmal zu ihr gesagt, sie solle ihre Berufung nicht als Job betrachten, denn dazu sei sie geboren worden. Inzwischen verstand Buffy was sie damit gemeint hatte, sie fühlte es in ihrem Herzen.

In den Monaten nachdem der Höllenschlund in Sunnydale geschlossen worden war, war sie mit ihrem Wächter Giles durchs Land gereist. Sie hatten die anderen Jägerinnen besucht. Die, welche den letzten großen Kampf überlebt hatten. Faith hatte sich schon bald abgeseilt. Sie war nicht dafür geschaffen lange an einem Ort zu bleiben oder auch lange von denselben Menschen umgeben zu sein.

Xander hatte sich auf seine eigene Reise gemacht. Er brauchte Zeit um zu sich selbst zu finden. Der Verlust von Anya hatte ihn tief getroffen. Die anderen Jägerinnen waren nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Giles hatte sich bemüht wieder Ordnung in die Reihen der Wächter zu bringen. Auch sie hatten bei diesem letzen Kampf große Verluste hinnehmen müssen. In England wurde mit Hochdruck daran gearbeitet, den Rat der Wächter wieder aufzubauen. Nachdem es jetzt so viele Jägerinnen gab, wurden ihre Fähigkeiten dringender gebraucht den je.

Sie hatte das Böse bekämpft; immer, überall und nirgends. Sie hatte geholfen die Anderen auszubilden. Ihnen dann ihre Kraft übertragen - diese Aufgabe hatte Willow an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben - um für den letzten großen Kampf gerüstet zu sein. Aus all den Mädchen waren plötzlich Jägerinnen geworden.

Aber der Kampf gegen das Böse endete nie. Es gab noch mehr Höllenschlunde, doch Buffys Aufgabe bestand nicht mehr darin einen bestimmten zu bekämpfen. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren gereift. Sie hatte im Kampf gegen das Böse viel geopfert, zuviel verloren.

Doch sie hatte überlebt. Länger als jede Jägerin in der Geschichte. Sie hatte sich das Recht erkämpft selbst zu entscheiden, was sie tun wollte.

Deshalb hatte Buffy ihre eigene Suche begonnen. Sie wollte herausfinden wer sie war, was das Leben für sie bereithielt. Darum war sie gegangen. Doch ihr altes Ich ließ sich nicht ablegen wie aufgetragene Kleidung. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie wieder in die Machenschaften des Bösen verstrickt worden und hatte sich mitten im Kampf gegen das Böse wiedergefunden. Ihre Beziehungen, nicht selten mit dämonischen Wesen, waren eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Freunde und ihre Heimat vermißt.

Also war sie zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte Giles wiedergetroffen und sich den neuen Aufgaben zugewendet. Hier gab es wahrlich genug zu tun. Überall waren Schulen errichtet worden, die den plötzlich erwachten Jägerinnen die nötige Ausbildung zukommen lassen sollten. Buffy und Giles hatten einige davon besucht. Buffy hatte sich sogar überreden lassen einige Seminare abzuhalten.

Dann waren sie hierher gekommen, nach L.A. Hier hatte alles begonnen und jetzt war sie wieder da - der Kreis hat sich geschlossen. „Hier" das war ihre Familie, ihr Dad und ihre Schwester Dawn, die glücklich gewesen war wieder in der Stadt zu sein, weg aus Sunnydale.

‚Hier' bedeutete auch bei ihren Freunden, Willow, Giles... und Angel. Willow, ihre beste Freundin. Giles, einst und für immer ihr Wächter und väterlicher Freund. Angel, der Vampir mit einer Seele – ihr Beschützer, ihr Freund, ihr Seelengefährte. Der sie verlassen hatte um sie beide und ihre Freunde nicht in Gefahr zu bringen und um ihr ein Leben zu ermöglichen, das sie verdiente und das er ihr nicht bieten konnte.

Das Schicksal hatte sie getrennt. Und es hatte sie immer wieder zusammengeführt, hatte nicht zugelassen, dass sie vergessen konnten. ‚Irgendwann' hatte sie einst zu ihm gesagt. Bis dahin wollte er hier Gutes tun und Buße tun für die Sünden seiner Vergangenheit, um vielleicht eines Tages Vergebung zu finden – und Erlösung für seine Seele.

Nun hatte ihr Weg auch sie hierher geführt. Was die Zukunft für sie und Angel bereithielt, wenn es denn überhaupt eine gab, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie wusste was sie tun würde.

„Was hast du jetzt vor", fragte Giles und riss Buffy aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was?"

„Du hast gar nicht zugehört, habe ich Recht?" In Giles' Stimme klang nur ein klein wenig Unmut wegen ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit. Er kannte sie einfach schon zu lange.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du jetzt machen willst", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Weswegen", gab sie ein wenig verwirrt zurück. Tatsächlich hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit über nur ihren Gedanken nachgehangen.

„Deine berufliche Zukunft. Was hast du vor? Du willst hoffentlich nicht wieder in einem Esoterikladen arbeiten. Das ist eine Verschwendung deiner Talente."

„Oh! Ähm, nein. Willow hat mir erzählt, dass an der UCLA jemand gesucht wird der Kurse gibt. Sie wissen schon: Selbstverteidigung, Kampfkunst und so was. Sobald das neue Schulzentrum hier fertig ist... wer weiß, vielleicht verlege ich mich aufs Unterrichten", meinte Buffy, ein wenig entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckend. Hätte ihr vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt, dass sie an diesen Punkt angelangen würde, hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt.

Die Jägerinnen-Akademie nahe L.A. war beinahe fertig und wartete nur darauf ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen – dort würde immer Platz für sie sein. Giles würde wieder seine ursprüngliche Arbeit als Bibliothekar aufnehmen, nur dass er sich dieses Mal ausschließlich der okkulten Literatur widmen durfte.

„Übrigens waren Sie früher dafür, dass ich in der ‚Magic Box' gearbeitet habe'

Jetzt schaute Giles von seinem Buch auf und sah sie an.

„Damals, genau. Da war es das Richtige für dich. Doch jetzt… Buffy du bist älter geworden, reifer und ja, auch weiser. Du hast dich weiter entwickelt und das solltest du auch beruflich. Die UCLA, hm? Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Du kommst endlich wieder unter Menschen, normale Menschen meine ich, und du kannst gleichzeitig deine Fähigkeiten trainieren."

Die letzten Monate hatte sie nur mit den Jägerinnen, ihrem Wächter und Willow verbracht.

Zeit, dass sie wieder mal etwas zu tun bekam, das nichts mit Übernatürlichem zu tun hatte, davon hatte sie in den Nächten schließlich genug.

„Hast du in den letzten Wochen eigentlich die Zeitung gelesen", fragte Giles plötzlich. Als Buffy ihn nur zweifelnd anblickte, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst: „Nein, dass hast du wohl nicht." Eher Modezeitschriften und Magazine dachte er bedauernd.

„Jedenfalls gab es da eine Menge seltsamer Vermisstenfälle in der Stadt. Wir sollten versuchen mehr darüber zu erfahren", redete er weiter.

„Giles, das hier ist L.A., _seltsam_ ist hier an der Tagesordnung. Ist das außerdem nicht eher ein Fall für die Polizei?"

„Tja, es sind keine gewöhnlichen Vermisstenfälle. Leute verschwinden von einer Minute zur anderen. Und was nicht in der Zeitung steht ist, dass es eben durchaus keine ‚normalen Menschen' sind. Viele von ihnen haben auf die eine oder andere Art mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun." Giles legte das Buch beiseite.

„Wie meinen Sie das", fragte Buffy, deren Interesse geweckt war.

„Es sind Dämonen dabei, Hexen, einige Vampire von denen wir wissen. Auch ein paar Wächter werden vermisst. Sie scheinen sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen. Das scheint schon eine ganze Weile so zu gehen, doch die Vorfälle häufen sich. Bei deinem nächsten Streifzug solltest du die Augen offen halten."

„Vielleicht liegt es an der Stadtluft", warf Buffy neckend ein. Sie wusste, dass Giles durchaus nicht begeistert über ihre Entscheidung gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Aber Sunnydale war Geschichte. Und außerdem kam Los Angeles dem Höllenschlund am nächsten.

Als Giles sie nur unergründlich anblickte, sagte sie: „Schon gut, das war ein Witz. Natürlich werde ich aufpassen, vielleicht kriege ich ja was raus. Sie können ja weiter ihre Quellen durchforsten. Willow will später vielleicht noch vorbeikommen, dann kann sie Ihnen ja dabei helfen."

Buffy stand auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche mit den Waffen.

Die Sonne war vor einer Weile untergegangen und damit begann wieder ihre eigentliche Arbeit.

„Zeit für mich. Auf zur Jagd auf die Bösen", sagte Buffy angriffslustig und sie hatte wieder dieses Glitzern in den Augen

Giles war froh wieder ein Stück der alten Buffy in ihr zu sehen, er hatte angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 2 ‚Begegnungen'_**

Buffy zog durch die Straßen und hielt nach Vampiren Ausschau. Sie wusste wo sie vermutlich auftauchen würden und hatte ihre Runde entsprechend angepasst.

Die Nacht war ruhig. Buffy beschloss dem nachzugehen, was Willow ihr erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gemeint in der Nähe des Unicampus hätte es ein paar unheimliche Vorfälle gegeben – die Studenten hatten davon erzählt. Sie hielten das alles vermutlich für einen großartigen Scherz. Doch Willow war alarmiert gewesen, als sie die Schilderungen der anderen gehört hatte. Sie wusste besser als jede andere welche schrecklichen Gefahren drohten, von denen die Leute keine Ahnung hatten und von denen sie wahrscheinlich auch gar nichts wissen wollten.

Auf dem dunklen Campus bemerkte Buffy die vielen Pärchen, die sich dort noch aufhielten. ‚Das ideale Vampirfutter' dachte sie bei sich und hatte auch schon ein Grüppchen der Blutsauger entdeckt, die sich in der Nähe eines der Verbindungshäuser herumdrückten. „Und da sind auch schon die Opfer", meinte sie zu sich selbst, als sie die partyhungrigen Studenten entdeckte, die genau auf die Vampire zusteuerten. „Die Show kann losgehen."

Buffy baute sich hinter den Vampiren auf und sagte laut: „Wenn ihr jemanden zum Spielen sucht, dann versucht es doch mal mit mir". Die vier drehten sich knurrend zu ihr um und funkelten sie aus ihren gelben Augen hasserfüllt an, bevor sich der erste auch schon auf sie stürzte.

Buffy wich ihm geschickt aus und nutzte seinen Schwung um ihn am Arm zu packen und mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand des Hauses zu schleudern. Während Nummer eins benommen zusammenbrach, bemerkte Buffy, dass die Studenten jetzt wie gelähmt dastanden und ihr zuschauten. Gerade als sie ihnen zurufen wollte zu verschwinden, tauchte plötzlich Angel hinter ihr auf. Sie musste ihn nicht mal sehen, sie spürte seine Anwesenheit.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen", fragte er nonchalant, als hätten sie sich hier verabredet und sich nicht seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

Ein zweiter Vampir griff Buffy an, den sie mit einem Tritt abwehren konnte um sich für ein ‚Hi, Angel' Zeit zu nehmen. „Könntest du die Leute hier wegschaffen", rief sie ein wenig außer Atem, während sie dem Vampir heftig ins Gesicht schlug.

Angel scheuchte die Studenten kurzerhand ins Verbindungshaus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab, bevor er sich auf den ersten der Vampire warf, der sich aufgerappelt hatte und Buffy wieder anspringen wollte. Die Schnappvorrichtung an seinem Unterarm, die ihm normalerweise immer einen Holzpflock zur Hand haben ließ, hatte sich offenbar verklemmt.

„Könntest du...", setzte Angel an, aber Buffy warf ihm schon einen Holzpflock zu. Angel erledigte kurzerhand den Vampir, der zu Staub zerfiel.

Buffy duckte sich unter dem Angriff eines Vampirs weg und drehte sich zu den verbliebenen um.

„Sagt mal, findet ihr das eigentlich fair, vier… nein, nur noch drei von euch gegen ein Mädchen", fragt Buffy in Kampfstellung. Einer grinste diabolisch und griff sie an. Buffy wirbelte herum und stieß im einen Pflock ins Herz.

„Ja, finde ich auch nicht. Ich bin eindeutig im Vorteil", meinte sie lakonisch, bevor er zu Staub zerfiel.

Angel hatte sich inzwischen Nummer drei vorgenommen und schaltete ihn gerade aus.

Der letzte der Vampire machte gerade Anstalten sie anzugreifen, als er plötzlich erstarrte.

Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf sie zu und griff sich dann an den Kopf, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

„Komm schon, diese Kopfschmerzennummer ist doch uralt" rief Buffy ihm ungeduldig zu.

Plötzlich schaute der Dämon sie verwundert an. „Hilf mir" ertönte eine Stimme aus seinem Vampirmaul, die eindeutig nicht zu ihm gehörte sondern zu einer Frau.

„Ähm, Angel... ", fragte Buffy mit ungläubiger Miene..

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe so was noch nie erlebt", beantwortete er die ungestellte Frage.

„Bitte, hört mir zu. Mein Name ist Star. Du musst eine Jägerin sein. Willow hat mir erzählt..." Der Vampir heulte auf und versuchte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu bekommen. „Ich brauche Hilfe. Hier sind noch andere, hm... Essenzen. Wir, wir wissen nicht wo wir sind... oder was passiert ist... oder wie lange... nein, nein... Ich kann nicht mehr in diesem Körper bleiben... Helft uns!..." Die Stimme verstummte.

„Wer sind die anderen und was geht hier vor", verlangte Buffy zu wissen.

„Ich kann nicht...", ertönte die Stimme zum letzten Mal. Die letzen Worte waren kaum mehr zu verstehen. Der Vampir kämpfte wütend mit sich selbst. Er hielt seinen Kopf gefasst und schüttelte sich. Buffy ignorierte ihn. Sie schlug mit dem Pflock, den sie noch immer vergessen in der Hand hielt, einen kleinen Rhythmus in ihre Handfläche während sie überlegte.

„Also, das war... seltsam. Hast du irgendeine Idee was hier vor sich geht" wandte sie sich wieder an Angel.

Der Blutsauger mit der übernatürlichen Nachricht hatte sich inzwischen erholt und wollte gerade verschwinden, als Buffy ihn ganz nebenbei pfählte. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man sie unterbrach!

„Nicht die geringste. Aber offenbar braucht diese Frau Hilfe. Und die anderen Geister oder was auch immer sie sind ebenfalls", stellt Angel fest.

„Ja, ich werde Giles davon erzählen, mal sehen was er dazu sagt. Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier", fragte Buffy ein wenig irritiert, da ihr gerade erst aufgefallen war, dass er zur rechten Zeit aufgetaucht war.

„Oh, hier gibt es wahrscheinlich einen neuen Fall", erklärte er. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Angel legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schaute sie merkwürdig forschend an, bevor er eine ihrer jetzt dunklen Locken nahm und sie durch die Finger gleiten ließ.

„Die Farbe gefällt mir", stellte er fest.

„Na ja, ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren. Das hält sowieso nicht lange. Muss etwas mit meiner Jägerinnenphysiologie zu tun haben. Und ich dachte immer, du magst blonde Frauen", sagte Buffy ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich mag _dich_", sagte er einfach und schaute sie noch immer an. Er hatte die Strähne nicht losgelassen.

Buffy spürte ein vertraute Kribbeln ihr Rückgrat hinunterlaufen, als sie ihm in die Augen schaute. ‚Die Magie ist immer noch da' dachte sie. Womöglich war sie sogar durch die räumliche Trennung noch stärker geworden. Es würde wohl niemals enden. Er musste nur auftauchen und schon stand ihr Gefühlsleben wieder Kopf, dachte sie seufzend.

Auch Angel hatte ihre Begegnung weit mehr aufgewühlt als ihm lieb war. Fünf Jahre, inzwischen beinahe sechs, um sie zu vergessen waren offensichtlich völlig vergebens gewesen. Solange sie getrennt waren und sich nicht sahen, war alles in Ordnung, dann konnte er damit umgehen. Offenbar sollte auch das Teil seiner Strafe sein. Er hatte versucht nicht zurück zu blicken und sein ‚Leben' zu leben, doch oft genug hatten die zuständigen Mächte ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise immer wieder daran erinnert, was sein sehnlichster Wunsch war, oder besser gesagt wer. Nach wie vor. Und dass Buffy und ihre Freunde jetzt hier in L.A. waren, verhieß nichts Gutes für sein Seelenheil – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Buffy trat ein Stück näher zu ihm.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie leise und wünschte sich ihre Stimme würde fester klingen.

„Ja, ich muss auch weiter. Wenn ihr etwas herausfindet oder Hilfe braucht..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Sie wusste, dass sie immer auf ihn zählen konnte.

„Nanu, Buffy, du bist schon zurück?" Giles sah sie ein wenig erstaunt an. „Gab's etwas Besonderes", fragte er sie.

Buffy warf ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich auf einen anderen fallen, bevor sie zu Giles aufblickte.

„Kann man wohl sagen", beantwortete sie seine Frage.

Als sie ihm von dem Vorfall mit den Vampiren erzählte, runzelte Giles besorgt die Stirn und rückte nervös seine Brille zurecht.

„Meinen Sie, das hatte etwas mit den verschwundenen Leuten zu tun, von denen Sie mir erzählt haben", fragte Buffy, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich nehme es an. Allerdings ist es merkwürdig, dass sie auf einmal Kontakt zu unserer Welt aufnehmen können. Bisher scheint das keinem von ihnen gelungen zu sein. Immerhin liegen die ersten Fälle, von denen ich gehört habe, schon mehrere Monate zurück", erklärte Giles auf seine typische, etwas weitschweifige Art. „Vielleicht kommt jetzt etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit. Und du sagst, diese Frau kannte Willow und dass sie scheinbar auch wusste wer du bist?"

Giles war dazu übergegangen seine Brille zu putzen und blinzelte sie kurzsichtig an.

„Ja. Aber Willow hat mir nie von jemanden namens Star erzählt, nur dass sie jemanden kennengelernt hat. Das Beste ist, ich rufe sie an. Sie soll sofort herkommen", meinte Buffy und war gerade aufgestanden, als die Tür zu Giles Appartement aufging und Willow hereinkam.

„Wie aufs Stichwort", bemerkte Buffy mit Blick auf ihre rothaarige Freundin. Willow sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich vorbeikomme. Hi, Buffy. Guten Abend, Giles", begrüßte sie die beiden. Sie legte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch. Offensichtlich war sie noch in der Bibliothek gewesen. Seit sie wieder studierte wirkte Willow gelöster als lange Zeit zuvor. Kaum waren sie von ihrer Reise zurück gewesen hatte Willow sich an der Universität eingeschrieben und sich mit Begeisterung in ihr Studium gestürzt.

„Ich wollte dich grade anrufen. Will, du musst uns helfen. Kennst du eine Frau die Star heißt", fragte Buffy sie ohne Umschweife.

„Ähm, ja. Ich habe dir doch von meiner Bekannten erzählt – das ist Star. Ich dachte ich bringe sie mal mit, damit sie euch kennenlernt, ich habe ihr alles erzählt. Na ja, fast alles. Was ist denn schon wieder los", fragt Willow, wobei sie das ‚schon wieder' auf eine Weise betonte als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

„Buffy hatte eine merkwürdige Begegnung mit deiner Freundin", erklärte Giles ihr.

„Was, wirklich? Wo denn? Ich habe heute schon versucht sie zu erreichen, aber sie meldet sich nicht." Willow klang ehrlich besorgt und schaute erwartungsvoll von Giles zu Buffy.

„Also begegnet ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Ich habe nur ihre Stimme gehört – aus einem Vampir."

„Was! Du meinst sie ist...", fragte Willow alarmiert.

„Nein! Der Reißzahn hatte es mit einigen Kumpels auf ein paar Studenten abgesehen. Ich konnte ihre Meinung ändern", meinte Buffy mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ auf welche Weise sie die Dämonen überzeugt hatte. „Aber einer hatte eine... hm ... Botschaft. Er hat sich an den Kopf gegriffen, als ob er Schmerzen hätte und dann hat deine Freundin uns um Hilfe gebeten", erzählte Buffy ihr die Kurzfassung des Vorfalls. Ihre unpräzise Zusammenfassung ließ Giles innerlich aufstöhnen, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

„Uns", fragte Willow neugierig.

„Angel war zufällig da. Er sagte, er hätte so was auch noch nie erlebt. Aber es gab noch mehr seltsamer Vorfälle. Giles, erzählen Sie es ihr", bat Buffy ihren Wächter. Giles folgte der Aufforderung und beobachtete dabei Willow, die zunehmend besorgter aussah. Seine Ausführungen waren wie immer äußerst korrekt und ausschweifend. Buffy sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, ging zu einem Sideboard und nahm sich einen Apfel aus einer Schale. Während sie bedächtig kaute, lauschte sie Giles Schilderungen. Es tat gut wieder ein Stück Normalität zurückgewonnen zu haben. Und Giles' Weitschweifigkeit hatte sie eindeutig vermisst, auch wenn sie es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würde.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen", sagte Willow, als Giles mit seinem Bericht am Ende angelangt war. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände, als sie daran dachte, was ihrer neuen Freundin alles geschehen sein konnte. ‚Klasse, kaum lerne ich mal jemanden kennen und erzähle von meinem Leben, wird's auch schon gefährlich für sie.'

„Na klar, sobald wir wissen was eigentlich mit diesen Leuten passiert... und warum... und vor allem was wir tun können", mischte Buffy sich ein.

„Willow, hast du eine Ahnung, wie es deiner Freundin gelungen sein kann, in den Körper dieses Vampirs zu fahren. Wie sie Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen konnte", fragte Giles sie, ohne Buffys Bemerkung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Sie hat mir von einer Gabe erzählt, die in ihrer Familie vererbt wird. Eigentlich haben wir uns nur darüber kennengelernt. Sie kann die Gefühle anderer Leute lesen, nein _sehen_. Ich weiß nicht genau wie es funktioniert", erzählte Willow.

Sie hatte versucht mehr darüber zu erfahren, doch Star war in diesem Punkt sehr zurückhaltend. Offenbar fiel es ihr schwer über dieses Thema zu reden. Willow wusste, dass sie sich ihr früher oder später anvertrauen würde. Bisher hatten sie dazu zu wenig Zeit gehabt. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie die Chance bekommen würde die junge Frau besser kennenzulernen und dass ihre Freundschaft nicht beendet wurde, bevor sie überhaupt beginnen konnte.

„Das ist möglicherweise die Erklärung. Sie muss eine echte Empathin sein. Das ist extrem selten. Und sie scheint außergewöhnlich stark zu sein, wenn es ihr auf diese Weise gelungen ist mit uns in Verbindung zu treten."

Giles schien richtig beeindruckt zu sein.

Das Telefon klingelte und er entschuldigte sich.

„Also, du warst auf Patrouille und hast _zufällig_ Angel getroffen? In L.A.? Ein paar Millionen Einwohner und ihr lauft euch zufällig über den Weg? Das ist total verrückt", sagte Willow mit diesem Schmunzeln, das typisch für die Hexe war.

„Ja. Wir haben wohl immer noch diesen besonderen Draht zueinander." Buffy schaute sie bei diesen Worten nicht an. Willow erkannte, das der Schmerz wohl immer noch da war. Auch nach all der Zeit. Sie wünschte sich, etwas für ihre Freundin tun zu können. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte – nicht einmal mit all ihren magischen Fähigkeiten. Buffy und ihre Beziehungen waren ein schwieriges Thema.

Die beiden hörten Giles am Telefon reden, mit einer Frau namens Sandrine. Willow und Buffy warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Giles hatte nichts von einer Frau erzählt.

Als Giles zurück in sein Wohnzimmer kam sah er verwirrt und besorgt aus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 3 ‚Wächtertreffen'**_

Rupert Giles war beunruhigt. Nein, nicht einfach beunruhigt. ‚Alarmiert' war das Wort, nach dem er in Gedanken gesucht hatte. Der Anruf von Sandrine hatte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Die junge Frau war ihm seit neuestem als Assistentin zugeteilt. Eine unerlässliche Maßnahme, um die stark gelichteten Reihen der Wächter wieder aufzufüllen. Eine Art Crashkurs für angehende Wächter war ins Leben gerufen worden, nicht zuletzt auf Giles' Bestreben hin. Jedem aktiven Wächter war ein Schüler zugeteilt worden. Diese sollten das Wächterhandwerk in der Praxis erlernen, um sobald wie möglich jeder der Jägerinnen einen eigenen Wächter zuteilen zu können. Viele von ihnen bedurften dringend der Unterweisung und des Trainings, um mit ihren neugewonnen Kräften umgehen zu können und vor allem die ersten Zusammenstösse mit den Kreaturen der Nacht zu überleben.

Sandrine hatte ihm gerade eine Entscheidung des neugegründeten Rates der Wächter mitgeteilt. Eigentlich war es eher ein Befehl gewesen. Er sollte zu einem Treffen kommen. Das war an sich schon merkwürdig genug, da der Rat England nie verließ. Jetzt erst recht nicht. Allerdings sollte er auch seinen Schützling mitbringen - und was der Rat von Buffy wollen könnte, war ihm mehr als schleierhaft.

Es hatten sich in den letzten Monaten immer mehr merkwürdige Dinge bei den Wächtern abgespielt. Es geschahen zu viele Dinge, die so gar nicht zu ihnen zu passen schienen.

Auch, dass er nicht mehr uneingeschränkt über alles informiert wurde bereitete Giles Kopfschmerzen. Irgendetwas geschah, das fühlte er deutlich, aber konnte es einfach nicht mit Händen greifen.

Nun, vielleicht würde dieses ‚Treffen' ihm ja ein paar Antworten liefern.

Dass Buffy davon wenig begeistert sein würde war ihm schon jetzt klar, aber letztendlich hatten sie beide keine Wahl.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer seines Appartements zurückkehrte, blickte ihm aus Buffys und Willows Gesicht unbefriedigte Neugier entgegen. Giles Verwirrung wuchs, bis ihm etwas einfiel: Sandrine. Er hatte ihnen bis jetzt nichts von ihr erzählt und er würde das auch jetzt nicht tun. Es gab Wichtigeres zu klären.

„Man hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass du, Buffy, und ich zu einem Treffen des Rates der Wächter erwartet werden. Man will etwas mit uns besprechen", sagte Giles zu ihnen.

„Was? Ich soll zu einem Treffen ihres Rates kommen, etwa nach good old England? Vergessen Sie's, Giles. Diese prinzipientreuen Anzugträger sind einfach nicht mein Fall",

erwiderte Buffy heftiger als sie es eigentlich gewollte hatte. „Nichts für ungut", fügte sie, mit einem Blick auf Giles' obligatorischen Tweedanzug, etwas besänftigend hinzu.

„Tja, es ist nicht so, dass das eine Bitte von Seiten des Rates gewesen wäre. Und keine Sorge wir müssen nicht nach England fliegen. Dieses... hm... Treffen findet hier in der Nähe statt", erklärte er ihr. Ihm war deutlich sein Unbehagen anzumerken.

„Aber ich dachte der Rat würde Ihre geschätzte Insel nie verlassen", stellte Buffy fest.

„Giles, wissen Sie warum man Sie sehen will – und Buffy", fragte Willow dazwischen.

„Ich weiß es nicht und ehrlich gesagt beunruhigt mich das. In der letzten Zeit geht irgendetwas im Rat vor. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Sie benehmen sich _seltsam_. Und jetzt auch noch diese ganzen Vorfälle. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht..."

Giles schien mehr mit sich selbst, als mit den beiden zu reden.

„Okay, wann soll's losgehen?" Buffy war bei diesen Worten von der Tischkante, auf der sie sich inzwischen niedergelassen hatte, aufgesprungen.

Wenn Giles in dieser Stimmung war, war ohnehin nicht mit ihm zu reden. Wenn sie zum Rat kommen sollten, dann würden sie das eben tun. Wenn es ihrem Wächter ein besseres Gefühl gab und er ein paar Geheimnisse zu lüften hoffte, dann würde sie ihm dabei helfen.

Am nächsten Abend brachen Buffy und ihr Wächter auf. Raus aus L.A. und in Richtung Norden zu irgendeiner gottverlassenen Kleinstadt. Giles fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, was daran liegen mochte, dass Buffy darauf bestanden hatte selbst zu fahren.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, meinte Buffy, die angehalten hatte, nur: „Deja vu, Sunnydale lässt grüßen." Giles sagte dazu nichts. Er war nur froh, dass sie heil angekommen waren. Das nächste Mal, so schwor er sich, würden sie den Bus nehmen – er jedenfalls würde das tun!

Buffy parkte den Wagen vor dem kleinen Hotel, das zum Treffpunkt auserkoren worden war. Dem _einzigen_ Hotel weit und breit, wie Buffy feststellte. Und sie und Giles waren offenbar nicht die einzigen ‚geladenen' Gäste. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie ein gutes Dutzend anderer Wächter, was Giles ihr bestätigte.

Das Treffen sollte in etwa einer Stunde beginnen. Da Buffy keine Lust hatte sich unter lauter Wächter zu mischen, unter denen sie sich in ihren modischen Klamotten schon jetzt fehl am Platz vorkam, beschloss sie, sich noch ein wenig umzusehen. Vielleicht gab es hier noch den einen oder anderen Vampir zu jagen. Sie würde rechtzeitig zurück sein, versprach sie Giles. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Derweil würde er versuchen herauszufinden, was in die Wächter gefahren war. Ein paar seiner Freunde und Bekannten unter ihnen konnten ihm vielleicht dabei behilflich sein.

Leider ließ sich kein einziger Blutsauger blicken. Buffy fand das mehr als merkwürdig. Das hier hätte für sie doch so etwas wie eine Party sein müssen! Weder in der Umgebung des Hotels noch auf dem Friedhof hatte sie auch nur ein einziges Zeichen von Dämonenaktivität entdecken können. Darüber machte sie sich Gedanken, bis sie den Hotelsaal betrat. Dort vergaß sie es schnell wieder, denn Giles hatte sie entdeckt und steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

Er schleppte sie durch den Saal und stellte sie einigen seiner Kollegen vor. Giles wirkte angespannt, offenbar war er keinen Schritt weitergekommen.

‚Das hier muss ein Alptraum sein', dachte Buffy bei sich, ‚wahrscheinlich wache ich jeden Moment auf'. Leider war ihr dieses Vergnügen nicht vergönnt, also lächelte sie nur tapfer.

Um Punkt acht Uhr blickten alle wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin auf ihre Uhren und strömten zu ihren Plätzen. Buffy war froh, dass sie relativ weit hinten einen Platz gefunden hatten, so konnte sie alles beobachten und ihr Desinteresse würde hoffentlich nicht all zu sehr auffallen.

Etwas, das sie entdeckte, war allerdings hochinteressant: als sich die Türen schlossen, postierten sich zwei Wächter rechts und links davon. Beide waren mit je einer Armbrust bewaffnet, als würden sie einen Dämonenüberfall erwarten; und wenn sie die Lage richtig einschätzte, dann waren das nicht die einzigen Waffen, die sie trugen. Dabei war diese Stadt, dieses Städtchen korrigierte sie sich, doch praktisch Dämonenfrei. Giles schien also recht zu haben, irgendetwas Merkwürdiges war hier im Gange und das vertrieb schlagartig ihre Langeweile. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ganz interessant werden.

Buffy sollte damit Recht behalten, allerdings auf ganz andere Art als sie gedacht hatte. Und auch ganz anders als es ihr lieb gewesen wäre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 4 „Schachzüge"**_

Das Gefühl fehl am Platz zu sein, verstärkte sich für Buffy von Minute zu Minute und der Abstand zwischen diesen Minuten schien immer länger zu werden. Sie war vom Beobachten dazu übergegangen auf ihrem Handy herumzutippen und ein paar Fotos zu schießen. Buffy ignorierte Giles' mahnende Blicke völlig. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich wie ein trotziges Kind aufführte – allerdings konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.

Alles worum es bisher gegangen war, waren bloße, trockene Wächterangelegenheiten. Offenbar gab es noch genügend Probleme zu lösen, bis die Wächter wieder zu dem wurden was sie gewesen waren. Als ob das so erstrebenswert wäre; nach Buffys Meinung brauchte der Verein dringend eine Frischzellenkur.

Der einzige interessante Punkt war bisher gewesen, dass Buffy erfahren hatte, das Giles' Sandrine eine Wächterin war. Beziehungsweise, dass sie eine werden sollte. Das würde Willow sicher interessieren, vor allem weil Giles eindeutig nervöser wurde, wenn die Sprache auf die Frau kam. Na das war doch mal interessant! Sollte ihr Wächter etwa mehr für diese Frau empfinden? Sie würde auf jeden Fall alles darüber rauskriegen, das stand fest. Und sie wollte sie unbedingt kennen lernen!

Plötzlich wurde es unruhig im Saal und Buffy konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen. Der Rat hatte jemanden zu sich gerufen, den sie als ‚den Bewahrer' ankündigten.

Sie hörte Giles' überrascht nach Luft schnappen, offenbar hatte er keine Ahnung davon wer dieser Mensch war.

Ein kleiner, dürrer Mann in einem schlechtsitzenden Anzug ergriff das Wort. Er kam auf die Vermisstenfälle zu sprechen, die auch Buffy und ihre Freunde beschäftigten. Er erklärte, welche Fälle dem Rat bisher bekannt waren und kam dann auf die Ursachen zu sprechen.

Er wandte sich direkt an sie und Giles. Diese Vorfälle seien ganz eindeutig eine Folge ihrer Handlungen fuhr er sie an.

Als Buffy protestieren wollte, legte Giles ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm und ergriff selbst das Wort.

„Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind und was Sie mit dem Rat der Wächter zu tun haben, aber diese Behauptung entbehrt jeder Grundlage. Was könnte Buffy, was könnten _wir_, wohl mit diesen verschwundenen Leuten zu tun haben? Wir versuchen im Gegenteil, selbst herauszufinden was mit ihnen geschehen ist und ihnen zu helfen." Giles' Stimme drückte sein ganzes Misstrauen gegen die Situation aus.

„Sie", grollte der sogenannte Bewahrer und fuchtelte in Buffys Richtung „hat doch den Höllenschlund geschlossen! Sie hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass jetzt noch so eine Vampirmißgeburt mit einer Seele auf der Erde wandeln kann, nachdem sie schon den ersten nicht vernichtet hat. Und jetzt..."

Buffy war aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor dem kleinen Mann aufgebaut. „Also, jetzt reicht es aber! Wenn wir den Höllenschlund nicht geschlossen hätten wäre diese Welt vernichtet worden. Wir haben dafür große Opfer bringen müssen. Jägerinnen... und Wächter sind dafür gestorben, sie alle zu retten. Außerdem ist das über ein Jahr her!" Sie wollte gerade ihre Tirade fortsetzen, als der Bewahrer den Wächtern an der Tür ein Zeichen gab. Sie stellten sich schützend vor den kleinen Mann und bedrohten Buffy und Giles.

„Also, das ist doch...", setzte Giles an.

„Schweig!", befahl ihm ein Mitglied des Rates, der zum ersten Mal seit dieser lächerliche Vorfall begonnen hatte das Wort ergriff.

Der Bewahrer nahm triumphierend seine Rede wieder auf.

„Nachdem der Höllenschlund geschlossen wurde, haben diese Vorfälle begonnen. Unbemerkt zunächst. Doch es wurde schlimmer. Wir wissen jetzt, dass dem Bösen ein Platz – ein Tor zu dieser Welt - fehlt von dem es angezogen werden kann. Das Urböse hatte nicht umsonst den Höllenschlund in Sunnydale ausgewählt – es war der Größte und Gefährlichste von allen. Jetzt dringt das Böse unkontrolliert in diese Welt vor und jedes mal wenn das passiert explodiert es förmlich. Dann verschwinden Wesen, denn es werden Löcher zwischen Dimensionen aufgerissen. Nicht, dass sie einfach hinüber in eine andere Dimension gezogen werden. Nein, viel schlimmer! Sie sind gefangen dazwischen! Dort gibt es nur Chaos. Das Chaos kommt in unsere Welt und die Wesen wechseln dorthin. Also", meinte er gedehnt mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, „wollt ihr immer noch behaupten daran unschuldig zu sein".

„Aber Buffy hat recht. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, sonst hätte es das Ende der Welt bedeutet...", wandte Giles ein.

Der Engländer wirkte beinahe hilflos. Warum nur sagte niemand etwas? Was ging hier vor und wer war dieser Bewahrer? Wie hatte er solche Macht über den Rat erlangen können? Giles hatte davon nichts mitbekommen.

„Aber ihr habt die Folgen nicht bedacht!"

Der kleine Mann funkelte sie böse an.

„Denn jetzt wird die Welt ins Chaos gestürzt. Es hat schon begonnen – Katastrophen, Auseinandersetzungen, all das nimmt zu! Immer mehr Wesen werden verschwinden, gute wie böse. Ihr werdet das rückgängig machen. Und du", dabei schaute er Buffy an „wirst deiner Bestimmung Genüge tun und die beiden Vampire töten, die das Gleichgewicht stören."

Keiner der Wächter im Saal rührte sich oder sagte ein Wort. Giles war fassungslos. Was war nur mit ihnen geschehen, fragte er sich zum hundersten Mal.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun. Niemals! Spike und Angel stellen keine Bedrohung da, im Gegenteil, Angel tut Gutes, wo immer er nur kann. Und Spike hat dafür _gekämpft_, seine Seele zurück zu erhalten."

Buffy schrie beinahe und stand kurz davor auf den Bewahrer loszugehen.

Als sich die beiden Wächter ihr in den Weg stellen wollten, griff sie diese kurzerhand an.

Sie schlug dem ersten einfach ins Gesicht, dosierte dabei die Kraft aber so, dass er nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurde, schließlich war er kein übermenschliches Wesen. Der Wächter brach bewusstlos zusammen und hätte dabei beinahe den Bewahrer mit sich gerissen. Dem zweiten Wächter stand die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wusste er doch, dass er gegen Buffy keine realistische Chance hatte. Er richtete seine Armbrust auf sie.

„Nicht! Um Gottes willen." Giles hatte sich gefangen. „Wir sollten vernünftig darüber reden." Bei diesen Worten hatte er Buffy zurückgeschoben und sich als Puffer zwischen sie und den bewaffneten Wächter gestellt.

„Also gut, doch es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen und an den notwendigen Maßnahmen." Der Bewahrer hatte sich ein Stück zurückgezogen und bedeutete seinem Bodyguard die Waffe zu senken.

„Was genau erwarten Sie von uns", fragte Giles, dem die ganze Situation immer absurder vorkam. Warum konnte dieser Mann ihnen und sogar dem Rat Befehle erteilen?

„Das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, dafür sind andere Mächte zuständig." Das war eine Feststellung.

„Nun, das sagte ich bereits, nicht wahr. Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, den Höllenschlund wieder zu öffnen. Das Böse braucht diesen Ort. Und die beiden beseelten Vampire müssen endlich sterben", erklärte der Bewahrer gelangweilt. „Was die Zuständigkeit angeht: nun dieses Mal ist es eure Aufgabe, niemand wird eingreifen. Seht es einfach als Prüfung an."

„Nein, Giles. Egal was dieser Wächter oder was immer er hier ist sagt, ich weigere mich.

Wenn wir den Höllenschlund wieder öffnen sollen, bitte. Aber ich bringe weder Angel noch Spike um", wandte Buffy sich an ihren Wächter, zu wütend um sich noch einmal an diesen sogenannten Bewahrer zu wenden.

„Schon gut, Buffy, wir finden einen anderen Weg", sagte Giles resigniert.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wenn du dich weigerst, dann setzen wir jemand Anderen auf die beiden an. Das Problem wird jedenfalls gelöst werden, so oder so", erklärte der Bewahrer.

Buffy riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Sie gab dem zweiten Wächter einen heftigen Stoß, so dass dieser zurücktaumelte und gegen seinen ‚Boss' taumelte. Dabei riss Buffy die geschätzte Waffe an sich und richtete sie auf den Bewahrer, der sich aufzurappeln versuchte.

„Jetzt hören Sie _mir_ zu! Sie werden die beiden in Ruhe lassen. Ich... werde mich darum kümmern, ich finde einen Weg. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit", erklärte Buffy ihm unerbittlich.

Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Buffy schien es so, als würde er nachgeben.

„Also gut. Ihr öffnet den Höllenschlund wieder; und ich gebe dir die Zeit, die du verlangst. Eine Woche, um das Vampirproblem zu lösen, danach kümmern wir uns darum", bot er ihr an.

Da Buffy keinen anderen Ausweg sah, gab sie nach und ließ sich darauf ein. Sie nickte entschlossen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Giles um und zog ihn mit sich hinaus aus dem Saal. Die Armbrust nahm sie vorsichtshalber mit sich.

Da sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zurück nach L.A., bevor sie diesem Bewahrer doch noch mit Vergnügen wehtat.

„Ihr werdet sie im Auge behalten und wenn es nötig ist, dann zieht ihr die Jägerin aus dem Verkehr und ihren Wächter dazu. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie meine... ihre... Pläne durchkreuzen", sagte der ‚Bewahrer' zu den beiden Wächtern und einigen seiner treuesten Untergebenen.

Es wurde Zeit seine Herrin auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Alles lief ganz genau so wie geplant. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, die er selbst eingefädelt hatte, um persönlich Rache zu üben.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 5 „Rückkehr und Pläne"**_

Willow hatte sie gerufen! Doch sie hatte ihr einfach nicht antworten können. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht später, wenn sie nicht mehr so schwach wäre. Es hatte Star alles an Kraft gekostet sich ein Wesen ‚auszuborgen'. Wenn es starke Emotionen empfand konnte sie diese spüren, lokalisieren und sie wie einen Anker benutzen um sich kurzzeitig in ein Wesen hineinzuziehen und Kontakt herzustellen. Aber jetzt war es zu früh für einen erneuten Versuch. Sie war einfach noch nicht wieder so weit.

Also folgte sie dem unsichtbaren Pfad, der sie untrüglich dorthin brachte, wo das nächste Wesen aus der richtigen Welt in diese verzerrte Realität, denn so empfand sie es, eintauchen würde. Es musste doch jemanden geben, der ihr helfen konnte eine Lösung zu finden!

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Buffy. Die Wächter benehmen sich, als ob... als ob sie besessen wären! Sie scheinen nicht sie selbst zu sein, vielleicht werden sie gezwungen so zu handeln. Ich bin völlig ratlos was wir tun sollen."

Giles war verwirrt und sah besorgter aus als je zuvor. „Ich muss unbedingt rausfinden, was es mit diesem Bewahrer auf sich hat. Wer hat ihn gerufen? Wer ist er und wie hat er so schnell so einflussreich werden können?"

Buffy machte sich Sorgen um Giles. Große Sorgen. Bei all dem was auf sie zukam brauchte sie ihren Wächter - seinen Rat, seine Unterstützung. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und schaute ihn fest an.

„Giles, ich weiß auch nicht was da los ist. Aber im Moment haben wir dringendere Probleme. Wenn dieser Bewahrer wahr macht, was er gesagt hat – und daran zweifle ich nicht – dann müssen wir zunächst mal das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Danach kümmern wir uns um die Wächter. Wir finden raus was da vor sich geht, ich verspreche es Ihnen. Aber jetzt brauche ich Ihre Hilfe." Buffys Stimme klang beherrscht. Doch etwas in ihrem Tonfall riss Giles aus seinen grüblerischen Gedanken.

Giles blickte seinen Schützling an. Er hatte sich gehen lassen und das sollte ihm nicht passieren. Buffy war ganz offensichtlich besorgt, nein, das stimmte nicht. Giles konnte in Buffys Augen Angst lesen. Er wusste nicht wann er sie das letzte Mal ängstlich erlebt hatte. Er würde sich zusammenreißen. Sein Grübeln würde nichts bringen. Buffy hatte Recht. Sie würden herausfinden was los war. Später. Im Moment konnte er sowieso nichts tun.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Angel, habe ich recht", fragte Giles sanft. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie mit der Zeit darüber hinweggekommen wäre. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen", erwiderte sie heftiger als sie es gewollt hatte.

„Tut mir leid. Aber wenn die verlangen, dass ich Angel… und Spike… vernichte... Giles, ich kann das nicht. Nicht noch einmal."

„Du hast eine Idee, habe ich Recht? Wie du Angel retten kannst, meine ich." Giles klang skeptisch. „Aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass die Beseitigung des Chaos und die Rettung der verschwundenen Wesen Priorität hat."

Buffy wusste das nur zu gut. Aber dieses eine Mal würde sie die Rettung der Welt den anderen überlassen. Giles hatte Recht, sie _hatte_ eine Idee. Vielleicht war es unsinnig, vielleicht einfach dumm. Aber sie würde nicht einfach abwarten, dass alles sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste, wenn sie es schafften den Höllenschlund wieder zu öffnen und das Chaos zu bereinigen.

Sie traute diesem Bewahrer nicht. Er würde auf jeden Fall ‚seine' Wächter oder jemand Anderen auf sie hetzen. Vielleicht klappte es und sie konnte Angel retten, wenn nicht, nun, dann hatte sie ihn wenigstens aus der Schusslinie geschafft. Die Wächter würden ihn jedenfalls nicht vernichten. Und Spike würde gewarnt sein, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Das hatte er sich verdient.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß was du vorhast, Buffy. Das wird nicht funktionieren", meinte Giles. Er kannte sie und wusste, dass sie sich nicht abhalten lassen würde. Trotzdem würde er ihr seine Bedenken mitteilen, auch das war schließlich Teil seiner Aufgabe als Wächter.

„Giles..." Buffy klang resigniert. Als ob sie sich das nicht selbst schon tausendmal gesagt hatte. „Ich kann nicht einfach abwarten. Ich muss etwas tun, es zumindest versuchen."

„Was hast du also vor?", fragte er.

„Ich werde versuchen die Zigeuner zu finden. Und sie dann überzeugen, dass sie uns helfen müssen. Die haben einen solchen Aufwand betrieben und eine Menge Magie eingesetzt um _ein einziges_ Wesen zu verfluchen, da muss es doch etwas geben, das sie tun können. Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen", beantwortete Buffy Giles' unausgesprochenen Einwand: „sie werden uns nicht helfen. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Aber irgendetwas muss es geben, das sie überzeugt und ich werde es finden. Sie und Willow werden sich um den Höllenschlund kümmern. Sie werden einen Weg finden und Sie brauchen mich nicht bei ihren Recherchen - dabei war ich nie eine große Hilfe."

Buffy leises Lächeln beruhigte Giles und lenkte ihn von seinen Zweifeln ab. Er konnte sie ja verstehen. Zu lange schon war er Zeuge der unterdrückten Liebe der beiden. Egal was auch immer er davon halten mochte.

Nach ihr Rückkehr nach L.A. informierte Buffy sofort Willow und bat sie vorbei zu kommen. Sie würden ihre Hilfe noch dringend brauchen.

Sie trafen sich mit ihr in Giles' Appartement und berichteten ihr von den Ereignissen bei dem Wächtertreffen. Willow konnte nicht glauben, was sie von den Wächtern und ihrem ‚Bewahrer' zu hören bekam. Dass sie sie förmlich erpresst hatten zu tun was sie verlangten!

„Was hatte eigentlich der Höllenschlund mit diesem ganzen Schlamassel zu tun. Ich meine, wir schließen ihn und dann geht gleich die Welt unter?", fragte Buffy.

„Sie geht nicht unter, sondern versinkt im Chaos", korrigierte Giles. Dann bemerkte er, dass die beiden diesen feinen Unterschied nicht zu würdigen wussten und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Die Mächte des Übernatürlichen, gute wie böse, überziehen die Welt wie ein Netz. Es gibt eine Theorie, nach der an jedem Höllenschlund eine Art Knotenpunkt liegt. Ein Ort an dem sich die Kräfte konzentrieren, Dimensionen ballen und überschneiden. Wenn man also einen Höllenschlund schließt und sozusagen einen Knoten des Netzes löst… kawumm", meinte Giles und untermalte der Laut indem er die Hände in einer symbolischen Geste, wie ein Zauberer der etwas verschwinden ließ, schnell öffnete und dann sinken ließ.

„Kawumm? Giles haben Sie gerade kawumm gesagt?", fragte Willow verblüfft.

„Nun ja, Höllenschlundphysik ist nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet", meinte der Engländer ein wenig verlegen.

„Höllenschlund_physik_?"

„Ja. So wie es für die reale Welt Naturgesetze gibt, gibt es auch welche für die Übernatürliche. Viele Dinge, die die Menschen sich nicht erklären können, gehorchen diesen Gesetzen. Zum Beispiel wenn an einem Tag alles schief zu laufen scheint, wenn man das Gefühl eines Déjà vu hat oder wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert nachdem eine Uhr dreizehn Mal schlägt."

„Oder Magie", meinte Willow mit leuchtenden Augen, „die ist dann eine Art übernatürlicher Chemie, richtig?"

„Ja, so in etwa, nur eben viel komplexer. Und diese Theorie zum Höllenschlund scheinen wir bestätigt zu haben", kam Giles auf ihr Thema zurück.

„Nur kriegen wir keinen Nobelpreis oder Ruhm und Ehre dafür, sondern nur das Ende der Welt", meinte Buffy, die die ganze Wissenschaftsdiskussion im Keim ersticken wollte.

„Nicht das Ende der Welt, nur Chaos. Aber du hast Recht, diese Theorie hilft uns nicht weiter."

„Was werden wir also wegen des Höllenschlunds unternehmen. Ist es überhaupt möglich ihn wieder zu öffnen? Ich meine, ohne dass wir das Ende der Welt heraufbeschwören", fragte Willow ihre Freunde.

„Das müsste eigentlich möglich sein. Durch die Beschwörungen und das Amulett konnte der Weltuntergang verhindert werden. Das Urböse ist vernichtet worden. Daran sollte ein erneutes Öffnen des Höllenschlunds nichts ändern. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es eine Formel dafür gibt. Das gehört eigentlich eher in den Bereich der bösesten schwarzen Magie. Es wird nicht einfach werden die nötige Literatur aufzutreiben. Zu viel ist beim letzten großen Kampf vernichtet worden."

Giles war mit seinen Gedanken bereits bei einer Liste von Büchern die wahrscheinlich hilfreich sein konnten.

„Darum werdet ihr euch allein kümmern müssen", meinte Buffy zu ihrer Freundin.

Willow lachte, wurde aber schnell ernst, als sie merkte, dass Buffy nicht scherzte.

„Buffy, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Außerdem… ich bin nicht stark genug für eine solche Beschwörung. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob es _irgendeine _Hexe gibt, die dafür mächtig genug ist."

Buffy nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass Willow zugab, dass sie geschwächt war. Ihre Kräfte waren noch immer dabei sich zu regenerieren.

„Dann werden wir alle zusammenrufen müssen, die euch dabei helfen können. Alle Freunde, alle denen wir mal geholfen haben, vielleicht findest du auch übers Internet Hilfe", wandte Buffy in einem Tonfall ein, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Giles blickte auf. „Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Auf all diesen Esoterikseiten und in Chatrooms finden wir bestimmt ein paar echt Hexen, die uns helfen können."

„Oh ja, und ein paar tausend Spinner", murmelte Willow, bevor sie lauter erwiderte: „Nur gut, dass Semesterferien sind. Wer will schon ausspannen und Freunde besuchen, wenn er mal wieder die Welt retten kann. Was soll jetzt eigentlich wegen Star und all den anderen Verschwundenen geschehen? Ich habe versucht Kontakt zu Star herzustellen, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Entweder sie ist nicht in einer Geisterebene oder schon...", darüber wollte sie nicht einmal nachdenken.

„Darum kümmern wir uns später, genau wie um die Wächter", antwortete Giles, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel die Probleme mit seinen Kollegen hintan zu stellen.

„Ja, sobald wir die anderen unmöglichen Sachen erledigt haben", konnte Buffy sich nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen.

„Vielleicht werden die Verschwundenen auch von allein wieder auftauchen sobald das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wurde", versuchte er Willow zu beruhigen. Giles ignorierte Buffys Kommentar, musste ihr aber in seinem Innersten zustimmen. Besonders optimistisch war auch er nicht gestimmt.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun", fragte Willow dann an ihre Freundin gewandt.

„Erst mal werde ich Spike warnen, schließlich hat er uns geholfen die Welt zu retten. Für ihn kann ich sonst nichts tun, es sei denn er würde seine Seele aufgeben, was nicht zu Debatte steht. Dann gehe ich zu Angel und werde ihn zu den Zigeunern bringen – sobald ich weiß wo ich sie finden kann. Immerhin sind sie mit ihrem Hokuspokus nicht ganz unschuldig an dem so genannten Ungleichgewicht."

Das klang einfach, aber Buffy wusste, dass es alles andere das sein würde. Willow warf Giles einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte unmerklich die Schultern.

Es erwies sich als beinahe unmöglich etwas über den Aufenthaltsort der Zigeuner zu erfahren. Buffy hatte es aufgegeben zu suchen und blätterte längst in einem Magazin, als sie sich auf einmal aufsetzte und meinte sie hätte was gefunden. Tatsächlich wurde in dem Magazin über eine Gypsyshow berichtet, die im Moment sehr gefragt war.

Dort würde sie ihre Suche beginnen. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde sie auch dort enden.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kapitel 6 „die erste Suche"**_

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen. Buffy wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie Angel zuhause antreffen würde. Als sie an die Tür klopfte, öffnete Angel ihr beinahe sofort. Er hatte offenbar in einem Buch gelesen. Jetzt schaute er Buffy nicht wirklich überrascht an. Er schien geahnt zu haben, dass sie vorbeikommen würde.

Natürlich, er war ja dabei gewesen, als Star sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, fiel ihr ein.

Angel bat sie herein. Buffy setzte sich und schaute sich um. Sie hatte sein neues Appartement noch nicht kennengelernt. Als sie nicht sofort etwas sagte, fragte Angel sie, ob sie Hilfe bräuchten. Er stand im Raum und schaute auf sie hinab.

Buffy konnte ihn nicht ansehen, als sie langsam zu erzählen begann, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte. Als sie bei dem seltsamen Verhalten der Wächter angekommen war, blickte sie auf und schaute Angel an. Der verzog das Gesicht und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Buffy beschwichtigend die Hand hob.

„Bitte, lass mich erst zu Ende erzählen." In Buffys Stimme klang eine Verzweiflung die Angel verstummen ließ. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr, als sie nun auch den Rest der Geschichte hervorsprudelte.

Angel schaute sie schweigend an, als sie geendet hatte.

„Ich werde euch helfen. Ich kann bestimmt eine Beschwörung finden, die den Höllenschlund wieder öffnen kann. Es gibt da einige Quellen, zu denen Giles keinen Zugang hat", meinte er dann.

„Angel, die Beschwörung interessiert mich nicht – doch, ja, ich meine, darum kümmern sich Giles und Willow und Giles'… ähm… Freundin. Ich habe einen Plan. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Wächter und dieser Bewahrer dich und Spike vernichten", sagte Buffy.

Bevor er zu Wort kommen konnte, erklärte sie hektisch was sie vorhatte.

„Buffy, das ist sinnlos. Wir sollten uns um den Höllenschlund kümmern..."

„Nein! Angel, ich lasse das nicht zu! Du kommst mit mir. Wir werden es zumindest versuchen. Spike werde ich warnen, so dass er sich vorsehen kann. Ich lasse mich davon nicht abbringen."

Buffy würde nicht darüber diskutieren, dafür kannte Angel sie zu gut.

„Also gut. Offenbar lässt du mir keine Wahl. Wir werden es auf deine Art versuchen, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen."

Er wollte sich nicht mit ihr streiten. Wenn sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte ihn retten zu wollen, dann würde Angel sie nicht davon abbringen können es zu versuchen. Und den Versuch war er ihr wohl schuldig. Außerdem erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf an das – sein? - Shanshu, an das zu glauben er sich versagt hatte. Immerhin hatte er freiwillig darauf verzichtet - vielleicht rechneten die Mächte der Ewigkeit das auf seine Plus-Seite.

„Also, was hast du mit mir vor", fragte er.

Buffys Gesicht zeigte ihre Erleichterung, als sie mit neuem Elan von ihrer Entdeckung in dem Magazin erzählte.

Sie würde mit Angel zu diesen Zigeunern fahren. Sie hielten sich im Moment außerhalb von Las Vegas auf, wo sie mit ihrer Show auftreten würden. Sie würden diese Zigeuner um Hilfe bitten. Wenn sie es nicht selbst konnten, dann sollten sie Kontakt zu einem der Stämme aufnehmen, die es konnten. Buffy würde sie schon irgendwie dazu bringen ihr zu helfen, davon war sie überzeugt. Notfalls auch mit Gewalt dachte sie, sprach diesen Gedanken aber nicht aus. Das musste sie aber auch nicht, Angel wusste, was sie dachte und er machte sich deswegen Sorgen.

Buffy wollte nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kurz Spike aufsuchen und ihm die Geschichte erzählen, damit er sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ihn wiederzusehen würde nicht leicht sein. Vielleicht konnte er auch Giles helfen, der ihn mit ihren Freunden im Gegenzug vor den Wächtern schützen konnte. Danach wollte sie zu Angel zurückkehren und sich mit ihm auf den Weg machen. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit.

„Ich werde auf dich warten", meinte Angel, als sie aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen war.

„Wirklich", beteuerte er und schaute ihr dabei fest in die Augen, als sie ihn misstrauisch anschaute.

„Okay, ich bin bald zurück. Ich besorge einen Camper. So kannst du dich vor dem Tageslicht schützen und ich habe auch nicht vor in der Wüste zu zelten. Außerdem verlieren wir so keine Zeit", erklärte Buffy noch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte.

Wie versprochen dauerte es nicht lange, bis Buffy zurückkam. Sie wirkte aufgewühlt, doch Angel stellte keine Fragen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kapitel 7 „Ankunft"**_

Die Suche nach den Zigeunern hatte sich überraschend einfach gestaltet. Problemlos hatten sie L.A. Richtung Nordosten verlassen und waren dem Highway 15 gefolgt, immer in Richtung Nevada.

Eigentlich hatte Buffy etwas anderes erwartet, normalerweise legte das Schicksal ihnen doch immer genügend Steine in den Weg. Aber sie würde sich nicht beklagen. Sie würden noch genügend Schwierigkeiten damit haben die Zigeuner zu überzeugen.

Trotzdem war es seltsam, dachte Buffy, keine Dämonenübergriffe, keine Zwischenfälle. Es war beinahe so, als sollten sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Oder von etwas anderem abgelenkt werden. Buffy verscheuchte diesen Gedanken. Selbst wenn dem so war, würde sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen.

Morgen würden sie zum Lager der Zigeuner fahren, das südlich der Metropole aufgeschlagen worden war. Es war schon zu spät, die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Den einen Tag Pause würde Buffy auch dringend brauchen, sie hatte sich keine Ruhe gegönnt seit sie aufgebrochen waren. Ihre Telefonate mit Giles ließen ihre Unruhe nur noch größer werden, denn es gab kaum Fortschritte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er mit Willow und Sandrine versucht hatten eine Beschwörung zu finden, die den Höllenschlund wieder öffnen würde ohne rückgängig zu machen, dass sie die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt hatten.

„Hey, was hat Giles gesagt?"

Angel hatte sich völlig geräuschlos genähert und stand direkt hinter ihr. Dieses Anschleichen hatte sie nie ausstehen können.

„Nichts Neues. Er und Willow haben ein paar Dutzend Formeln gefunden, die gegen den Höllenschlund gerichtet sind, aber keine einzige die _für_ den Höllenschlund gedacht ist. Wenigstens helfen ihnen jetzt eine ganze Menge Leute – sie arbeiten Tag und Nacht daran. Ach ja, Spike ist verschwunden. Er hatte das Herumsitzen satt hat er zu ihnen gesagt und dass er selbst auf sich aufpassen kann."

Buffy strich sich mit einer müden Geste über das Gesicht. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, machte sie sich doch Sorgen um den wasserstoffblonden Vampir und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie ihn mit ihrer Rettungsaktion für Angel nicht einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Immerhin bedeutete auch er ihr etwas.

„Buffy, du solltest endlich schlafen. Du hilfst niemanden wenn du dir über alles Sorgen machst, was du nicht ändern kannst. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Sie finden einen Weg, das haben sie schließlich immer geschafft."

Angel hatte sich neben sie gehockt und schaute sie an.

„Du hast ja Recht. Okay, ich werde versuchen zu schlafen."

Immerhin muss ich morgen die Zigeuner überzeugen uns zu helfen, dachte sie und stand auf.

Sie versuchte eine optimistische Miene aufzusetzen, die ihr aber so gründlich misslang, dass es Angel zum Lächeln brachte.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kapitel 8 „die zweite Suche"**_

„Rupert, ich gebe es auf." Sandrine klang müde und deprimiert. Ihre normalerweise quirlige Art – eine Folge ihres französischen Erbes – war verschwunden. Sandrine hatte mit Willow und Giles unzählige Bücher durchgesehen. Einige der Manuskripte, die ihnen Angel hatte zukommen lassen, bevor er mit Buffy aufgebrochen war, schienen recht hilfreich zu sein. Allerdings würde es einige Zeit dauern sie zu übersetzen, und Zeit war unglücklicherweise das einzige, was sie nicht in unbegrenztem Ausmaß zur Verfügung hatten.

Die angehende Wächterin schaute zu ihrem Lehrer, der konzentriert über einem weiteren Band mit alten Beschwörungen brütete.

„Was? Oh! Ich glaube, ich habe hier vielleicht etwas gefunden. Ich bin nur nicht sicher..." Giles Worte verloren sich in seinen Überlegungen.

Sandrine war eine hübsche Anfang-Dreißigerin, mit wildem rotblondem Haar und strahlenden blauen Augen. Sandrine sprühte vor Leben und schien so gar nicht zu den Wächtern zu passen. Doch sie hatte ein unglaubliches Fachwissen und zählte zu den vielversprechensten Wächteraspirantinnen. Abgesehen davon verstand sie viel von Kampfkunst und alten Sprachen. Etwas, das ihrem zukünftigen Schützlingen zugute kommen würde.

Sandrine seufzte leise. Rupert Giles war ihr als Lehrmeister der praktischen Seiten des Wächterhandwerks zugeteilt worden. Immerhin war er einer der Erfahrensten und länger aktiv im Amt bei ein und derselben Jägerin, als die meisten zuvor.

Sandrine mochte den immer etwas zerstreut wirkenden Engländer sehr gern. Etwas zu gern, wie sich selbst eingestand. Eigentlich sollte sie ihm keine solchen Gefühle entgegenbringen. Er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Buffys Freundin Willow hat auf ihre vorsichtige Frage hin etwas gemurmelt und dann zu ihr gemeint, sie sollte ihn selbst danach fragen. Nun, so leicht würde Sandrine nicht aufgeben. Sie hatte sich diesen Mann in den Kopf gesetzt und früher oder später würde er klein beigeben müssen!

Gerade als sie an sie gedacht hatte, kam Willow herein.

„Giles, ich glaube, ich weiß was wir tun können. Schauen Sie sich doch mal diese Beschwörungen hier an." Willow hielt Giles einige Blätter unter die Nase.

„Ich weiß. Das sind alle Formeln die wir gefunden haben, um den Höllenschlund zu schwächen. Wie soll uns das weiterhelfen", fragte Giles

„Nun ja, wir werden sie einfach _umkehren_. Daraus schreiben wir eine eigene Formel."

„Meinst du das ist so einfach? Willow, die größten Hexenmeister und die stärksten Dämonen haben die Beschwörungen in diesen Büchern und Manuskripten ersonnen..."

„Hey, Sie sprechen mit einer Hexe, Giles. Ich bin, in aller Bescheidenheit, ziemlich gut. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es schaffen können."

Willow klang ziemlich überzeugt, wie Giles sich eingestehen musste. Trotzdem hatte er Zweifel, besonders wegen einer bestimmten Sache.

„Du weißt aber, dass wir ziemlich viel an schwarzer Magie anwenden müssten", fing er an.

„Und Sie haben Angst, ich könnte wieder auf die böse Seite gezogen werden, stimmt's?"

Sandrine blickte sie überrascht an. Die Geschichte kannte sie noch gar nicht. Sie würde Giles später danach fragen. Ein weiterer Punkt, den sie auf ihrer geistigen Liste notierte.

„Na ja. Du warst ziemlich böse. Und wenn das während dieses Rituals geschieht... meinst du nicht das ist zu gefährlich", erwiderte Giles.

„Sie wissen was geschehen ist... damals. Natürlich gibt es ein Risiko, aber das war doch immer so. Wir werden es einfach eingehen müssen. Ich werde mit einigen der anderen versuchen ein Ritual zu erarbeiten. Sie versuchen weiter die Texte zu entschlüsseln, vielleicht finden Sie ja eine bessere, eine ungefährlichere, Möglichkeit. Einverstanden?"

Giles war, wenn auch etwas zögernd, damit zufrieden. Ihnen blieb nicht allzu viel Zeit und er zweifelte nicht an Willows Fähigkeiten.

„Okay, dann informiere ich jetzt die anderen. Es sind einige wirklich starke Hexen dabei. Keine Sorge, wir kriegen das hin. Und danke noch mal für die Hilfe, allein hätte ich in der kurzen Zeit keine Unterstützung finden können."

Bei diesen Worten hatte Willow sich ihre Notizen geschnappt und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Laptop.

„Also schön, wenden wir uns wieder diesen Manuskripten zu. Irgendwo habe ich schon mal einen Hinweis darauf gesehen." Giles tauschte einen Blick mit Sandrine.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kapitel 9 „Überzeugung"**_

Entgegen ihren Befürchtungen hatte Buffy recht gut geschlafen. Voller Tatendrang und Optimismus war sie erst vor weniger als einer Stunde erwacht. Ein vorsichtiger Blick nach draußen zeigt ihr, dass sie noch Zeit hatte. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang waren es noch mindestens neunzig Minuten. Auch gut. Die Zeit würde sie mit ein bisschen Training verbringen. Normalerweise musste Giles sie fast dazu zwingen, aber heute war sie in der richtigen Stimmung. Außerdem war Buffy sich sicher, dass ihre Fähigkeiten in nächster Zukunft noch dringend gebraucht werden würden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Angel, der offenbar auch ruhig schlafen konnte nachdem er am Morgen lange unruhig herumgelaufen war – die Situation machte ihm zu schaffen, ganz abgesehen davon auf engsten Raum gefangen zu sein - verließ sie das Wohnmobil. Zunächst war ein Anruf bei Dawn fällig, die sich bestimmt Sorgen um ihre große Schwester machte. Dann wollte sie bei Giles durchklingeln, um zu hören wie es mit ihren Recherchen voranging.

„Hallo, Giles, wie weit sind Sie", fragte Buffy ohne Umschweife. Giles am anderen Ende hörte sich müde und auch irgendwie frustriert an. Ein Zustand, der bei ihrem Wächter nicht allzu oft vorkam.

„Ah, Buffy, wir haben schon darauf gewartet, dass du anrufst. Willow will eine Beschwörung ausarbeiten, eine sehr _gefährliche_ Beschwörung. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, ob sie das schaffen kann. Vielleicht kannst du mal mit ihr reden."

Bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit ihm wechseln konnte, wurde sie schon an Willow weitergereicht. Die hatte Giles das Telefon aus der Hand gerupft und ihn mit einem strafenden Blick bedacht, was Buffy natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Sie berichtete ihr aufgeregt was sie vorhatte. Willow selbst schien absolut davon überzeugt zu sein und auch ... begeistert. Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie plante Magie der bösesten Sorte einzusetzen um ihr Ritual erfolgreich durchzuführen.

„Habt irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, das Böse wieder auf ein Zentrum zu konzentrieren", fragte Buffy sie, nachdem Willow mit ihrer Erklärung geendet hatte. Von den Details verstand Buffy nicht viel, aber dass es gefährlich werden würde war auch ihr klar.

„Giles arbeitet dran. Er sitzt immer noch über den alten Schriften, die Angel ihm gegeben hat. Er versucht sie zu übersetzen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm rechtzeitig gelingt. Bitte, Buffy, vertrau' mir. Ich weiß was ich tue."

„Na gut Will, aber seid bloß vorsichtig." Mit diesen Worten beendeten sie ihr Gespräch.

Buffy hatte sich überzeugen lassen. Sie kannte ihre Freundin gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nichts tun würde, was über ihre Kräfte hinausging. Das mit der Gefahr war eine andere Sache. Sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn sie anderen damit helfen konnte, das hatte Willow schon mehr als einmal getan. Auch dieses Mal würde sie tun was auch immer nötig war und davon würde sie niemand abhalten können.

Buffy machte sich an ihre Trainingsübungen. Es ging doch nichts über ein bisschen Kampftraining um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Obwohl ihr ein paar echte Dämonen lieber gewesen wären. Man kann nicht alles haben, dachte sie bei sich, schnappte sich eine Holzstange aus ihrer Ausrüstung und schaltete die Musik an, die sie aus Rücksicht auf Angel nur per Mp-3-Player und Köpfhörer abspielte.

Buffy merkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging, während sie Kicks und Kombinationen übte und unsichtbaren Gegnern auswich. Dementsprechend fiel ihre Reaktion aus, als Angel ihr plötzlich auf die Schulter tippte. Sie wirbelte herum und hätte ihn beinahe mit dem Kampfstab erwischt. Doch Angel konnte schnell genug reagieren. Er fing den Schlag ab und trat schnell einige Schritte zurück, bevor er in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände hob.

„Hey! Das ist ja eine tolle Begrüßung."

„Entschuldige", meinte Buffy zerknirscht. „Ich hab dich nicht kommen hören."

Kein Wunder bei der Lautstärke, dachte Angel. Die Musik aus den Kopfhörern, die jetzt vergessen um Buffys Nacken hingen, konnte er deutlich hören, dabei stand er ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt.

„Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist", meinte sie mit einem Blick zum Horizont, wo die Sonne inzwischen untergegangen war. Nur ein farbenfroher Horizont über der nicht fernen Wüste zeugte noch vom vergangenen Tageslicht.

„Zeit aufzubrechen, schätze ich. Ich ziehe mich nur um, dann können wir los", meint Buffy, bevor sie ihr Ausrüstung einsammelte und sich auf den Weg in den Camper machte. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten hektisch. Gerade als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, fasst Angel ihren Arm und zwang sie, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Er versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen; etwas dass er früher mühelos gekonnt hatte. Sie hatte ganz eindeutig Angst – und wenn er es richtig deutete, dann hatte sie Angst um ihn. Na klasse, noch ein Punkt auf meiner ‚Hitliste der Gründe warum ich mich schuldig fühle', dachte Angel. Nun er würde sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und es aussprechen. Sie wusste auch so, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

„Wenn du einen echten Trainingspartner brauchst sag nächstes Mal Bescheid. Ich verspreche auch es dir nicht zu leicht zu machen" meinte er stattdessen leichthin. Immerhin hatten sie früher öfter zusammen trainiert. Das leise Lächeln, das Buffys Gesicht erhellte als auch sie sich daran erinnerte, war ihm Belohnung genug. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu. Er ließ sie los und schaute ihr nach, als sie im Camper verschwand.

Sie trafen etwa eine Stunde später bei dem Zigeunerlager ein. Sie wussten nicht wie diese auf Angels Anwesenheit reagieren würden, deshalb hatte Buffy beschlossen, dass sie zunächst allein mit ihnen reden wollte.

„Na dann mal los."

Buffy atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie ausstieg und auf das Lager zuging. Wenn die Zigeuner ihre Ankunft bemerkt hatten, dann ließen sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

Das Camp war ein buntzusammengewürfelter Haufen aus traditionellen Wohnwagen und den modernsten Fahrzeugen. Dazwischen waren überall Feuer angezündet worden um die Kälte der Nacht zu vertreiben.

Buffy fragte sich kurz warum sie nicht einfach ihre Zelte in Vegas aufschlugen. Bei der Publicity um diese Show sollte Geld doch eigentlich nicht das Problem sein. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Fall von Tradition, die sie erst in diese ganze verzwickte Lage gebracht hatten, dachte sie ärgerlich.

Sie ging auf das erstbeste Feuer zu. Als der Zigeuner sie minutenlang ignorierte, wurde ihr die Sache zu dumm. Zum Teufel mit den Höflichkeiten, dachte sie und sprach ihn einfach an.

Etwas barsch fragte sie nach den Stammesobersten. Der Zigeuner blickte endlich auf.

„Wer bist du? Und was willst du von den Stammesältesten?"

„Mein Name ist Buffy Summers. Ich wollte die Stammesältesten um Hilfe bitten. Bei einem... Problem. Also wo kann ich sie finden?"

„So. Und warum glaubst du, sollten wir dir helfen können. Oder wollen?"

„Weil ihr für das Problem mit verantwortlich seid", entgegnete sie kurz angebunden.

Buffy hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ihm trotzig in die Augen, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Der Zigeuner erwiderte ihren Blick, bevor er nickte, augenscheinlich zufrieden.

„Na schön, Buffy Summers. Warte hier. Ich werde jemanden holen mit dem du sprechen kannst. Wenn du uns überzeugst, dann bringen wir dich zu den Stammesältesten."

Der Zigeuner hatte sich langsam erhoben. Jetzt drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Lagers.

Buffy blickte ihm nach. Die vollkommene Dunkelheit und der Rauch der Lagerfeuer erzeugten eine seltsame Atmosphäre. Leicht fröstelnd schaute Buffy kurz zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Kein Zeichen von Angel zu sehen. Gut. Er sollte besser nicht zu früh aufkreuzen. Trotzdem konnte sie deutlich fühlen, dass er sie ständig im Auge behielt. Bereit einzugreifen, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen sollte.

Der Zigeuner kehrte schon wenige Minuten später mit einigen älteren Stammesmitgliedern zurück. Buffy, die sich inzwischen ans Feuer gesetzt hatte, erhob sich und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Also, du behauptest du hast ein Problem, für das wir verantwortlich sind."

Der Älteste aus der Gruppe trat eine Schritt auf Buffy zu und musterte sie.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Doch du bittest uns um Hilfe und wir werden dich anhören und dir vielleicht auch helfen, wenn wir es können. Also fang an."

Da sie offensichtlich nicht vorhatten sich zunächst vorzustellen, begann Buffy mit ihrer Erklärung.

„Mein Name ist Buffy Summers. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es wisst, aber ich bin die auserwählte Jägerin. Die _Vampir_jägerin, ähm, eine davon." Die Gesichter ihrer Zuhörer zeigten kein Erstaunen, noch nicht einmal Neugier. ‚Ihr wisst also ganz genau wer ich bin.', dachte Buffy.

„Vor kurzem, na ja eigentlich schon seit längerem, haben einige seltsame Vorfälle begonnen. Es verschwinden alle Arten von Wesen spurlos. Mir wurde gesagt, dass das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse gestört wurde als wir – das heißt meine Freunde und ich - den Höllenschlund geschlossen haben. Ihr wisst doch was ein Höllenschlund ist?"

Keiner der Zigeuner reagierte auf ihre Frage. Sie schauten sie nur an, etwas ungeduldig, wenn sie sich nicht täuscht. Also nahm sie den Faden wieder auf.

„Ja also, jedenfalls soll ich das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen und den Höllenschlund wieder öffnen."

„Dann bist du bei uns an der falschen Adresse. Wir können dir nicht dabei helfen. Um den Höllenschlund zu schließen ist keine Zigeunermagie eingesetzt worden."

Ja, sie waren ganz eindeutig ungeduldig und mißtrauisch!

„Ich weiß! Das ist auch nicht der eigentliche Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich sagte das Gleichgewicht ist gestört und daran sollen auch zwei Vampire schuld sein. Zwei Vampire mit einer Seele", fügte sie hastig hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass ihr es einst wart, die einem der beiden eine Seele gegeben hat..."

Einer der Zigeuner blickte auf den Camper und schaute sie dann vernichtend an.

„Du hast das Monster hierher gebracht!"

„Was?" Buffy blickte sich um. „Nein! Angel ist kein Monster! Er ist ein guter Mensch und er tut Gutes um seine Taten zu sühnen. Ihr wisst doch alles, dann müsstet ihr auch das wissen!"

„Verschwinde von hier", befahl der älteste der Zigeuner. In seiner Stimme klang soviel Hass, dass Buffy die Nerven verlor. Sie würde ihn schon dazu bringen ihr zuzuhören!

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von einem Arm umschlungen und weggezogen.

„Nicht, Buffy! Es hat keinen Zweck. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass das passieren würde. Ich habe diesem Volk genug angetan. Du musst nicht auch noch Schuld auf dich laden."

Angels Stimme klang so eindringlich an ihrem Ohr, dass sie ihre Gegenwehr aufgab und sich von ihm wegziehen ließ.

„Entschuldigt bitte", sagte er in Richtung der Zigeuner.

Angel hatte Buffy gerade auf halbem Weg zum Camper zurück dirigiert, als der Zigeuner, den Buffy zuerst angesprochen hatte, hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Wartet", bat er. Offenbar hatte es ihn beeindruckt, dass Buffy so vehement für ihren Freund eingetreten war. Dass sie sogar den Mut aufgebracht hatte zu ihnen zu kommen. Und auch Angel, der sein Volk dieses Mal vor Buffys Zorn beschützt hatte.

Buffy drehte sich, ob der Reaktion der Zigeuner, mit Tränen der ohnmächtigen Wut in den Augen, zu ihm um. Angel hielt sie vorsichtshalber am Arm fest.

„Was?! Ihr habt euren Standpunkt ziemlich deutlich gemacht."

„Bitte. Warum hast du geglaubt, dass wir dir helfen würden. Was dachtest du könnten wir tun?" In seiner Stimme klang kein Hass, nur ehrliche Neugier.

„Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ihr mittlerweile erkannt habt, dass Angel genug gebüßt hat. Es sind über einhundert Jahre vergangen. Ich dachte ihr seid inzwischen so weit, dass ihr mit altmodischen Flüchen und Traditionen aufgeräumt hättet. Ich habe gedacht ihr würdet uns helfen, die Welt vor dem Chaos zu retten. Die Menschheit zu retten. Aber offenbar habe ich mich geirrt", schloss Buffy mit resignierter Stimme.

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Nicht alle von uns halten die alten Traditionen noch für richtig. Aber trotzdem weiß ich nicht was wir tun könnten. Wenn wir den Fluch aufheben, wird dein Vampirfreund wieder zu einem mordenden Monster. Wir könnten die Bedingungen, die an den Fluch geknüpft sind, vielleicht aufheben, aber das ändert nichts am Ungleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse, denn er hätte immer noch seine Seele. Und, wie unser Ältester schon sagte, das Ritual um den Höllenschlund zu schließen wurde nicht mit Zigeunermagie durchgeführt, also können wir auch nichts davon rückgängig machen. Ich fürchte wir können dir", dann korrigierte er sich mit einen Blick auf Angel, der schweigend zugehört hatte „... euch... nicht helfen. Es tut mir leid, es gibt keine Möglichkeit."

„Doch die gibt es!"

Die Stimme gehörte einer uralten Frau, die jetzt aus der Menge trat, die sich um sie gebildet hatte.

In ihrem langen bunten Rock, der Bluse und dem Umhängetuch sah sie aus wie einer Erzählung entstiegen. Sie stützte sich schwer auf einen knorrigen Stock und die Ketten, die sie trug, klimperten mit dem Besatz ihres Rocks um die Wette. Um ihr schlohweißes Haar war ein farbenfrohes Tuch geschlungen.

Sie trat direkt vor den jungen Zigeuner, Angel und Buffy hin und fixierte die Jägerin mit einem Blick.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, euch zu helfen. Wenn ihr das Risiko eingehen wollt."

„Und ihr", wandte sie sich an die Zigeuner mit denen Buffy gesprochen hatte „solltet dieser jungen Frau zuhören, denn sie hat recht. Wir müssen aufhören uns an alte Traditionen zu klammern. Wenn wir es nicht tun, dann ist das unser Ende. Nur sie kann es verhindern." Dabei zeigte die Alte auf Buffy.

„Kommt mit mir."

Die alte Frau schaute kurz zu Buffy und Angel, der sie immer noch festhielt und einen Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit zur Schau trug.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10 „Hoffnung" 

Angel folgte der alten Zigeunerin und Buffy zu einem der traditionellen Wagen, vor dem ein Feuer entzündet worden war. Während er nachdenklich durch das Lager ging, stürmten Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Ein anderes Lager, eine andere Zeit. Vor über einhundert Jahren.

Damals war er gerade mit dem Fluch belegt worden. Er war mit Darla, seiner Erzeugerin und Geliebten, in Rumänien unterwegs gewesen, als sie den Zigeunern begegneten. Sie hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht sie zu verfolgen und ihre grausamen Spiele mit ihnen zu treiben.

Als es ihm zu langweilig wurde, hatte er das junge Zigeunermädchen getötet, für das er eine besondere Vorliebe entwickelt hatte – die letzte ihrer Familie. Alle anderen waren bereits seine und Darlas Opfer geworden, ebenso alle ihre Freunde. Diese Letzte hatte Darla ihm zum Geschenk gemacht.

Aber er hatte nicht die Folgen absehen können. Hatte nicht geahnt auf welch perfide Weise die Zigeuner sich rächen würden, für den ihnen zugefügten Schmerz. Er hatte es nicht gewusste – bis es zu spät gewesen war.

Sie hatten einen Fluch über ihn verhängt. Ihm seine Seele zurückgegeben, die ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Schuld und Reue quälen sollte. Die ihm kein Glück gestatten sollte.

Er war aus ihrem Lager geflohen. Der Schmerz hatte ihn verfolgt. Bis er im Wald auf einen der Stammesangehörigen traf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wusste er noch nicht was geschehen war.

Der Schmerz, mit dem ihm seine Seele gegeben wurde, war übermächtig und tilgte alle Erinnerungen. Aber nur für eine kurze Zeit, wie ihm der Zigeuner versicherte. Bevor ihm die schwere Schuld seiner Taten mit aller Macht ins Bewusstsein trat.

Er glaubte wieder den Schmerz zu fühlen, wusste, dass es nur Echos der Vergangenheit waren. Angel zwang sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Wenn die alte Frau Recht hatte, konnte er vielleicht Erlösung finden. Etwas worauf er gehofft, aber an das zu glauben er sich selbst nicht gestattet hatte.

Die alte Zigeunerin war stehengeblieben und bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. War es möglich, dass sie wusste was er dachte? Als er weg sah, begegnete er Buffys Blick. Da sie ihn mitfühlend ansah, mussten ihm seine Gedanken deutlich anzusehen gewesen sein. Das geschah selten, denn er hatte es beinahe zur Kunst entwickelt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Etwas, das ihn immer melancholisch erscheinen ließ und ihn verletzlicher machte als er zuzugeben bereit war.

„Schon gut."

Angel wusste nicht ob er damit auf Buffys Mitgefühl oder ihre Qual abzielte. Beides wollte er nicht, dass sie es seinetwegen empfand. Schon zuviel Qual und Schmerz hatte er ihr zugefügt. Auch deswegen hatte er seinen eigenen Weg gesucht.

„Kommt herein", lud die alte Frau sie ihren Wohnwagen. Da Angel als Vampir an gewisse Beschränkungen gebunden war, musste sie eine Einladung aussprechen, damit er einen Raum, in diesem Fall ihren Wagen, betreten konnte.

Im Inneren herrschte eine angenehme Wärme. Buffy hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie kalt es draußen geworden war. Sie hatte Angels inneren Kampf - mit seiner Vergangenheit, da war sie sich sicher - gesehen. Wie gern hätte sie ihm geholfen.

Die Zigeunerin bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Buffy schaute sich in dem Wagen um. Er strahlte eine seltsame Behaglichkeit aus. Überall standen und lagen Gegenstände herum, die wohl magische Bedeutung hatten. Außerdem konnte sie Tarotkarten und etwas, das aussah wie eine Kristallkugel, wie sie von den sogenannten Wahrsagern auf Jahrmärkten benutzt wurden, entdecken. Ein ganzes Leben auf kleinstem Raum.

„Ich weiß wer ihr seid und ich weiß warum ihr hergekommen seid. Eigentlich habe ich das schon gewusst, bevor es euch selbst bewusst war", bemerkte die Alte, die Buffys Blicken gefolgt war.

„Meine Leute nennen mich Finhya. Ihr dürft mich so nennen, wenn es euch gefällt. Nun, ich weiß, ihr wollt wissen welche Lösung es für euer Problem gibt. Doch zuerst will ich euch erklären, warum ich euch helfen will. Wie ich vorhin sagte, weiß ich, dass es an der Zeit ist mit den alten Traditionen zu brechen. Ich weiß von dem Chaos, das aufzieht. Es wird immer schlimmer werden und es wird auch vor meinen Leuten nicht halt machen. Selbst wenn wir es aufhalten könnten, würde das Feuer, welches dem Chaos folgt, uns vernichten. Ich habe gesehen", dabei lächelte sie leicht in Buffys Richtung „dass nur du dazu bestimmt bist, es aufzuhalten. Du wirst auch unsere Retterin werden, wenn du der Welt das Gleichgewicht wiedergibst. Aber du brauchst mehr Stärke, als du im Moment hast. Und nur du", dabei blickte sie zu Angel, der es vorgezogen hatte stehenzubleiben „kannst ihr diese Kraft geben.

Ihr beide seid durch ein gemeinsames Schicksal miteinander auf eine Weise verbunden, die einzigartig ist. Ihr bezieht Kraft voneinander und ihr werdet auch geschwächt, wenn dem jeweils anderen etwas geschieht – auch wenn euch das nicht mehr bewusst sein mag. Ihr seht also, nur wenn wir euch helfen, können auch wir überleben."

„Ihr spracht von einem Feuer, das dem Chaos folgt", sagte Angel, der unbewusst in eine altmodische Form der Anrede gefallen war, die durch die seltsame Aura, die diese Frau ausstrahlte, ausgelöst wurde. Buffy schmunzelte, als sie Angel so reden hörte.

„Ja. Aber ich kann euch darüber nichts sagen. Ich darf es nicht."

„Oh, nein. Bitte, nicht wieder diese ich-weiß-etwas-aber-ich-darf-es-euch-nicht-sagen-Masche, davon habe ich wirklich genug. Wenn eure zuständigen Mächte etwas von uns wollen, dann müssen sie uns auch sagen worum es geht", sagte Buffy, die genervt von der ewigen Geheimnistuerei war, die ihr schon mehr als einmal nur Scherereien eingebracht hatte.

„Du verstehst es nicht. Aber das wirst du. Bald. Bitte, vertaue mir", meinte sie milde.

„Warum sollte ich? Ihr Zigeuner habt uns in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich musste euretwegen furchtbare Entscheidungen treffen und schreckliche Dinge tun."

„Buffy..." Angel sah sie an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Schon gut. Also, was könnt ihr tun um Angel zu helfen?"

Die alte Frau beugte sich in ihrem Sessel vor und taxierte Buffy mit einem Blick, dem die Jägerin standhielt. Sie schien zufrieden und nickte, bevor sie mit ihrer Erklärung begann.

„Es gibt ein uraltes Ritual der Zigeuner mit dem ein Vampir von seinem Dämon befreit werden kann. Dieses Ritual ist so alt, dass selbst die Ältesten unter uns es nur aus Geschichten kennen, die unsere Vorfahren uns erzählt haben. Es wurde nur wenige Male durchgeführt und es war selten erfolgreich, aber es ist eine Chance. Es wurde geschaffen, um Vampiropfer, die unseren Clans angehörten, zu erlösen und sie wieder menschlich werden zu lassen."

„Aber... nein, beim letztem Mal...", setzte Angel an, der sich von der Wand abgestoßen hatte und einen Schritt näher zu der alten Frau getreten war.

„Ich weiß", Finhya hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Beim letzten Mal, als du ein Mensch wurdest, hat das Orakel dir prophezeit, dass deine Freundin sterben würde, weil du sie nicht mehr beschützen könntest", fing die Alte an.

„Was! Aber Angel war nie ein Mensch. Er..."

„Doch, das war er. Nur kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Die Zeit wurde manipuliert und alles ist nun wieder so wie zuvor."

Buffy blickt verwirrt zu Angel. Der konnte neben der Verwirrung auch ein anderes Gefühl in ihrem Gesicht ablesen: sie war wütend und dazu hatte sie auch jedes Recht.

„Später, Buffy. Also, warum ist es dieses Mal anders?"

„Nun, das Ritual entreißt dir zwar den Dämon, doch du behältst alle seine Fähigkeiten. Die Stärke, die Sinne… alles. Auf diese Weise wollte unser Volk sich schützen. Die so Erlösten konnten unser Volk vor euresgleichen schützen. Das hat auch funktioniert - bis du kamst", versicherte sie.

Angel wand sich innerlich vor Schuldgefühlen.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kapitel 11 „Zigeunermagie"**_

„Also, wenn ihr dieses Ritual durchführt, dann wird Angel wieder ein Mensch sein", fragte Buffy, die einfach nicht glauben konnte was sie eben zu hören bekommen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr offenbar ein Stück Erinnerung fehlte, schien eine Lösung ihres Problems in greifbarer Nähe zu liegen. Also, warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Sache eine gewaltigen Haken hatte?

„Nun ja, zumindest größtenteils. Er wird ein Mensch sein mit allen Fähigkeiten, die er als Vampir hat. Mit einer Seele und mit allen Erinnerungen an die Taten. Diese Qual wird andauern, doch sie wird weniger werden und sie dauert nur für ein Menschenleben an, nicht für die Ewigkeit. Doch Erlösung können wir der Seele nicht schenken, für die musst du selbst sorgen", ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Vampir.

„Ihr sagtet ‚wenn ihr das Risiko eingehen wollt'. Dieses Ritual... wie oft war es erfolgreich und was könnte schlimmstenfalls geschehen?"

Wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er wieder zu Angelus wurde, dann wollte er nichts davon hören. Ehe er diesem Monster gestattete wieder die Menschheit zu geißeln, würde er eher einen radikaleren Ausweg wählen. Buffy hatte ihn einmal davon abgehalten, aber wenn er es wirklich gewollte hätte, dann hätte sie ihn nicht zurückhalten können.

Angel wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der alten Zigeunerin zu. Als sie ihn unergründlich anblickte war er sich jetzt sicher, dass sie seine Gedanken kannte – oder er musste schleunigst seine Fähigkeit, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, verbessern.

„Nun, du hast Recht. Dieses Ritual ist äußerst gefährlich. Es wurde nur wenige Male durchgeführt und ich will euch nicht vormachen, dass es immer funktioniert hat. Tatsächlich gab es nur wenige Erfolge, die übrigen waren... nun, sagen wir einfach, sie waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt."

„Dann heißt das...?" Buffy brachte es nicht über sich es auszusprechen.

„Ich sagte euch, dass es ein Risiko ist. Nun wollt ihr meine Hilfe?"

„Ja!" Angel hatte ohne zu zögern geantwortet. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Buffy. Dies hier war seine Entscheidung. Sie hatte ihn gezwungen herzukommen, aber diese Wahl würde er allein treffen. Wenn dies seine Chance auf Erlösung von dem Dämon in seinem Inneren war, dann würde er sie ohne zu zögern nutzen, auch wenn es seinen Tod bedeuten konnte. Doch Buffy sagte kein Wort, sie schaute nur zu ihm auf. Ein leises Nicken, mehr nicht. Sie verstand.

„Gut, dann werde ich alles vorbereiten. Ich werde die Ältesten der Stämme zusammenrufen. Wir werden uns morgen nach Sonnenuntergang an einer alten Weihestätte zusammenfinden und das Ritual durchführen."

Die alte Frau war mit einem für ihr Alter erstaunlichem Schwung aufgestanden. Was wohl heißen soll, wir sind entlassen, dachte Buffy. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Sie achtete nicht auf Angel, der leise mit der alten Zigeunerin sprach. Sie konnte nur über diese Zigeunermagie nachdenken, die Angel vielleicht erlösen konnte. Viel wahrscheinlicher würde sie ihn aber töten und Buffy wusste nicht wie sie mit diesem Gedanken klarkommen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss konnte sie nicht einmal mit ihren Freunden darüber reden. Sie hätte Willow anrufen können, selbst Giles, aber Buffy wusste, dass die beiden an der Beschwörung arbeiteten und wirklich nicht noch ihre Ängste gebrauchen konnten.

Angel stand wieder neben ihr und legte die Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Er schob sie sanft in Richtung Tür. Buffy richtete ihre Gedanken auf die Gegenwart und schenkte Angel ein zaghaftes Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, dass es ihn davon abhalten würde allzu offen in ihren Gedanken lesen zu können.

Als sie wieder vor dem Wohnwagen standen fiel Buffy ein, dass sie die alte Frau gar nicht nach dem Ablauf des Rituals gefragt hatte. Sie wollte jedoch nicht noch einmal hineingehen. Es war schon spät und morgen hatte sie dazu noch genug Zeit. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich gar nicht so sicher war, ob sie es so genau wissen wollte.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kapitel 12 „Vorbereitungen"**_

„Willow! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Weißt du eigentlich mit welchen Kräften du da spielen willst?" Giles aufgebrachte Stimme schallte durch seine Wohnung, während er sich mit den Notizen zu der Beschwörung, die Willow bisher ausgearbeitet hatte, vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Er ließ das Blatt sinken und schaute sie fest an, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Willow verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, nahm das Blatt wieder an sich und ging gelassen zum Tisch. Sie setzte sich betont ruhig und wendete dann Giles ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Hören Sie auf sich so aufzuregen, Giles, sonst trifft Sie noch der Schlag. Sie sollten sich hinsetzen." Mit Giles zu diskutieren hatte sie aufgegeben. Ihn stattdessen einfach vor Tatsachen zu stellen war viel effizienter, wie sie herausgefunden hatte. Also redete sie ruhig auf ihn ein, als ob sie es mit einem ungehorsamen Kind zu tun hätte.

Sandrine kam mit dem Tee aus der Küche. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie warf Giles einen Blick zu. Der zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich. Sandrine schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, während sie den Tee verteilte. Sie stand wohl eindeutig auf Willows Seite.

„Also gut, ich dachte mir das folgendermaßen..." Willow legte ihre Notizen und das Blatt mit der Beschwörung auf den Tisch, ohne auf Giles' gequältes Aufstöhnen zu achten.

„Ich werde die Beschwörung direkt an der Quelle, also am Höllenschlund in Sunnydale durchführen – das heißt da, wo mal der Höllenschlund und Sunnydale war. Die anderen werden genau zur gleichen Zeit verschiedene Beschwörungen sprechen. Dabei ist es wichtig den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu treffen, wegen der Zeitverschiebung muss das alles ganz genau zeitlich abgestimmt werden."

Die ‚Anderen' waren ein paar ihrer ehemaligen Freunde und auch einige Internetbekanntschaften. Es hatte die drei viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet die richtigen Leute auszuwählen.

„Amy und Oz sind auf dem Weg hierher." Die beiden hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen gleich zu Willow zu kommen um ihr bei ihrer schwierigen Aufgabe zu helfen. Willow musste zugeben, dass sie sich freute sie wiederzusehen. „Die anderen werden von ihrem jeweiligen Standort aus unseren Zauber unterstützen – schließlich ist Magie nicht ortsabhängig, hier geht es einzig und allein darum die nötige Energie zu bekommen, damit meine Kräfte unterstützt werden. Die einzige, die sich in Gefahr begibt..."

„Bist du!" schloss Giles heftig.

„Ich brauche noch einige Hilfsmittel für das Ritual, ich hoffe sie können mir damit helfen. Verschiedene Dinge habe ich nicht da, aber wir können sie bestimmt auftreiben. Außerdem brauche ich...", redete Willow weiter und reagierte gar nicht auf Giles' Einwand.

„Blut! Und wie willst du dieses Problem lösen, Willow? Du gehst doch hoffentlich nicht so weit, dir ein Opfer zu suchen. Oder nein, warte, sollen wir anderen das für dich erledigen?" Giles Stimme klang schneidend.

Er konnte Willow nicht verstehen. Das hier war einfach Wahnsinn und wenn sie glaubte, dass ihre Zauberei in diesem Fall ohne Konsequenzen bleiben würde, dann irrte sie sich gewaltig. Giles hatte schon oft erlebt, was schwarze Magie anrichten konnte. Er selbst hatte in seinen jungen Jahren mit diesen Mächten gespielt und das hätte ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet… und nicht nur ihn. Willow glaubte sich auszukennen und bis zu einem gewissen Grad stimmte das vermutlich auch. Aber dies hier war etwas ganz anderes und das würde sie auch noch merken. Hoffentlich war es dann nicht schon zu spät.

Willow schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht. „ Ich werde mein eigenes Blut verwenden."

Giles wäre beinahe die Teetasse, die er soeben angehoben hatte um einen Schluck zu trinken, aus der Hand gefallen. Als seine Hand unkontrolliert zu zittern begann, setzte er die Tasse vorsichtshalber ab, wobei sie heftig auf dem Unterteller klappert und er sich beinahe die Finger verbrannt hätte.

„Du willst _was_", fragten Giles und Sandrine beinahe zeitgleich.

„Na ja, in diesem Fall ist ein Blutopfer unerlässlich und Menschenblut ist am wirksamsten. Und da ich nicht vorhabe ein Opfer zu suchen, wie Sie so schön sagten", Willow fixierte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick „werde ich eben einfach mein Blut nehmen."

Sie wartete auf einen erneuten Ausbruch von Giles, der aber ausblieb – offenbar hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Stattdessen wandte Sandrine sich besorgt an Willow.

„Bist du sicher, _chérie_? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das schaffst? Das ist furchtbar gefährlich – was ist wenn etwas schief geht?" Sandrines Angewohnheit, jeden mit _chérie_ anzureden wenn sie nervös war, ignorierte Willow einfach.

„Hey, alles wird gut gehen. Bitte hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen und vertraut mir, okay?"

Willow war aufgestanden. Sie brachte ihre Tasse in die Küche. Als sie zurückkam verkündete sie, dass sie jetzt versuchen würde einige der noch fehlenden Zutaten aufzutreiben. Sie gab Giles keine Liste, da sie nicht mit seiner Unterstützung rechnete. Dann holte Willow ihre Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie war froh wegzukommen und die Diskussionen zu beenden - sie hatte davon inzwischen Kopfschmerzen.

Giles saß mit Sandrine noch am Tisch und schaute auf die Tür, die sich hinter Willow geschlossen hatte. Er nahm seine Brille ab und massierte die Schläfen.

„Das Risiko ist unkalkulierbar hoch", murmelte er. „Ich werde mit Oz reden... und mit Buffy - falls ich einen der beiden erreiche. Jemand muss ihr das ausreden… und wir werden die Manuskripte rechtzeitig übersetzen, dann ist dieser Wahnsinn hoffentlich vergessen."

Aber Giles wusste wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass sie rechtzeitig fertig werden würden. Versuchen würde er es trotzdem, sonst würde er sich bis in alle Ewigkeit Vorwürfe machen.

Während Sandrine das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche brachte, breitete Giles wieder die alten Blätter auf dem Tisch aus und nahm eines der Bücher von einem Stapel. Dann machte er sich wieder an die Übersetzung.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kapitel 13 „Erinnerungen"**_

Angel hatte beschlossen einen Blick auf die uralte heilige Weihestätte zu werfen. Ja, so hatte die alte Zigeunerin sich ausgedrückt, überlegte er. Das Tageslicht lag noch einige Stunden entfernt und er konnte wenigstens versuchen seinen Kopf freizubekommen. Jedenfalls war das der Plan gewesen, bis Buffy beschlossen hatte ihn zu begleiten. Da ihm kein vernünftiger Grund einfiel, sie davon abzuhalten, hatte er sich in sein Schicksal gefügt.

Jetzt liefen die beiden seit einer knappen Viertelstunde durch die finstersten Stunden der Nacht. Dank, seiner geschärften Vampirsinne fiel es Angel nicht schwer im Dunklen besser zu sehen als jeder Mensch es gekonnt hätte. Er steuerte zielstrebig in die Richtung, welche die alte Frau ihm gewiesen hatte.

Buffy hatte während der ganzen Zeit, die sie nun unterwegs waren, kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Etwas, das ihr so gar nicht ähnlich sah. Schweigsamkeit hatte noch nie zu ihren Charaktereigenschaften gehört. Seufzend blieb Angel stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Buffy, was ist los?"

„Nichts!", behauptete sie. Dann warf sie in einer vertrauten Geste die Arme in die Luft, bevor sie sie vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn missmutig ansah.

„Warum hast du's mir nicht erzählt. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, wir wären..."

Hilflos brach sie ab. Angel musste sie nicht fragen was sie meinte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch mit Finhya. Buffy hatte erfahren, was einst geschehen war und wollte nun eine Erklärung von ihm. Unglücklicherweise wusste er nur nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Also blieb Angel nur es mit der ganze Wahrheit zu versuchen, von der er wusste, dass sie Buffy wehtun würde.

Er begann ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen. Von damals, als sie nach L.A. gekommen war. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass er ihr geholfen hatte ohne auch nur Hallo zu sagen. Als sie von dem Morah-Dämon angegriffen wurden und wie er zum Menschen wurde, als er mit dessen Blut in Berührung gekommen war. Von dem einen kurzen Tag, den er mit seiner großen Liebe verbringen durfte, bevor er erfahren hatte welche Konsequenzen seine Entscheidung, ein Mensch zu bleiben, für sie beide gehabt hätte. Er erzählte ihr von dem Besuch beim Orakel und dem Entschluss die Zeit zu manipulieren, um so Buffys Schicksal abzuwenden.

„Wir wussten beide, dass du dich danach nicht würdest erinnern können. Du wolltest es nicht, aber es ging nicht anders." Es brach Angel beinahe das Herz zu sehen, wie Buffy im Laufe seines Berichts der Ereignisse die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, genau wie damals. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Arme gezogen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Allerdings wusste er, dass er sich das nicht erlauben durfte.

„Meinetwegen? Du hast nur meinetwegen auf ein sterbliches Leben verzichtet? Angel, warum? Du hättest endlich die Erlösung finden können, nach der du so lange gesucht hast."

„Wenn der Preis dafür dein Leben gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich sie nicht gewollt. Ich würde alles für dich tun... alles, um dich zu beschützen."

Buffy drehte sich um und nahm ihren Weg wieder auf. Angel folgte ihr. Er versuchte nicht sie aufzuhalten. Sie brauchte Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Vielleicht versuchte sie auch, sich zu erinnern. Deswegen hatte er es ihr nie erzählen wollen. Die Erinnerung hatte auch ihn lange gequält, bevor er sie tief in seinem Herzen eingeschlossen hatte, um davon Kraft beziehen zu können und nicht Wehmut über das zu fühlen, was er verloren hatte bevor er es richtig kennen lernen durfte.

„Ich verstehe warum du's mir nicht gesagt hast, glaube ich", sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. „Da wir gerade bei Erinnerungen sind – und Geständnissen – würdest du mir erzählen... ich meine... von deinem Sohn… und von Cordelia. Hast du sie geliebt?", fügte Buffy hastig hinzu, bevor sie der Mut verlassen konnte. Auch wenn es wehtat, sie wollte die Wahrheit hören.

Sein scharfes ‚Einatmen' verriet ihr, dass er nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Schon gut. Hey, du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Ich dachte nur, du willst vielleicht mit jemanden darüber reden."

Ohne ihren Einwand zu beachten begann Angel zu erzählen. Ohne Auslassungen, ohne Beschönigungen. Der einzige Mensch, dem er die Geschichte erzählen wollte war sie und sie war bereit zuzuhören: Trotz allem Trennungsschmerz nach seinem Fortgang hatte er irgendwie weitergemacht. Es hatte ihn nicht umgebracht, auch wenn er es sich bisweilen gewünscht hatte. Er hatte erkannt, dass er Buffy loslassen musste - sein Herz hing immer noch an ihr, würde es immer tun, doch es war nicht mehr an sie gekettet. Er erzählte von seiner kritischen Phase, der Zeit mit Darla. Von Connors Geburt. Dem Hass des eigenen Sohnes auf seinen Vater. Ja, meinte er, vielleicht hatte er Cordelia wirklich geliebt. Sie hatte sich verändert, war da gewesen und ein Teil seines ‚Lebens'. Und ihr Tod hatte wehgetan, ebenso wie die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn mit Connor hintergangen hatte.

„Aber nicht so wie dich. Niemals so wie dich. Dir gehört ein Teil meines Herzens und den kann ich niemals zurückbekommen… und ich will es auch nicht.", schloss er leise.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du Spike geliebt", fragte er sie nach einem Moment, in dem die Erinnerungen nachwirkten. Als sie ihn verdutzt anschaute, konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das sie in der Dunkelheit jedoch nur erahnen konnte.

Angel fragte sich kurz, warum er sich diese Frage antat. Wollte er sich mit der Antwort quälen lassen? Suchte er nach Absolution für sein Leben, das er sich ohne sie aufgebaut hatte – obwohl das nicht nötig war?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nein. Ja – auf eine kranke Art und Weise, vielleicht. Aber es war..." Sie zuckte die Schultern und ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, doch Angel hatte verstanden. Buffy erklärte, dass Spike da gewesen war, in einer Phase als sie nicht einmal wusste, ob ihr das Leben noch etwas bedeutete. Er hatte ihr Halt geboten. Sie konnte mit ihm schlafen, ihn schlagen und wieder zu sich selbst zurück finden. Sie wusste, dass Spike sie geliebt hatte. Er hatte es ihr gesagt kurz bevor der Höllenschlund ihn verschlang. Als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn auch liebte hatte er gewusst, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht darauf bestanden, auch wenn sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, wie er sich gewünscht hatte, dass es die Wahrheit gewesen wäre. Und wie sehr ihn die Erkenntnis verletzt hatte, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand.

Beiden tat es weh sich zu erinnern. Beide hatten einen Stich verspürt, als sie hörten, wie sich ihre Gefühle auch anderen zugewandt hatten. Obwohl sie wussten, dass es gut so war, so hatte sein müssen, hatten doch beide gehofft... Doch es war vorbei. Buffy war hier, Angel war bei ihr und vielleicht boten die ewigen Mächte ihnen noch einmal eine Chance.

Ein Moment einvernehmlichen Schweigens umhüllte die beiden, dann straffte Buffy sich und brach den Zauber.

„Also los jetzt, komm! Wir wollten uns doch diesen Platz ansehen."

Buffy fasste kurz entschlossen seine Hand und zog ihn weiter. Da sie sich ein wenig in der Richtung irrte, übernahm Angel wieder die Führung ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten. Erstaunt blieb Buffy stehen und schaute auf den Platz, an dem das Ritual stattfinden sollte.

„Wow. Also, das ist unheimlich."

Sie strengte ihre Augen an, um durch die Dunkelheit zu sehen und betrachteten die Szene. Ein dichter dunkler Waldstreifen bildete den Hintergrund. Die Stätte selbst war von Felsen umgeben, die aus der Erde gewachsen zu sein schienen nur um diesen Ort zu bilden. Der Platz war übersäht mit unzähligen alten Feuerstellen. Trotzdem es eine Nacht kurz vor Neumond und damit praktisch stockdunkel war, war er getaucht in ein schummeriges, unheimliches dunkelorange farbenes Licht. Selbst der sandige Boden schien eine andere Farbschattierung zu haben als die umgebende Erde und er schien in ständiger Bewegung. Dann erst bemerkte Buffy, dass es sich um Schatten handelte, die sich über den Boden bewegten - in langsamen fließenden Bewegungen schienen sie an diesen Ort gebunden zu sein. Und es war unglaublich warm, was eigentlich völlig unmöglich sein sollte.

„Hörst du das", fragte Angel sie. Er war einen Schritt nach vorn, an den Rand dieser unnatürlichen Grenze, getreten. Er schien auf etwas zu lauschen, das für Buffy jedoch unhörbar blieb. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, erwiderte er: „Nur... Stimmen. Ich kann nicht verstehen was sie sagen. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um Echos der Vergangenheit. Dieser Ort hat mächtige Magie gesehen, über viele Zeitalter hinweg. Es gibt nicht viele Orte wie diesen auf der Welt und von diesem wusste ich nichts. Kein Wunder, dass die alte Frau ihn ausgewählt hat." Er öffnete die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Buffy um.

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Buffy blickte darauf und legte dann ihre Hand in seine. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lager der Zigeuner. Buffy konnte in der Ferne die Feuer erkennen, auf die sie sich langsam wieder zu bewegten. Buffy hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie grübelte darüber, was morgen geschehen sollte.

Sie erreichten das Lager, das nun in vollkommener Stille lag, wenige Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. Buffy setzte sich an eins der langsam herunterbrennenden Feuer. Angel legte ein wenig Holz nach, als er sah wie Buffy fröstelnd ihre Jacke fester um sich zog. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr. Sie würde ohnehin nicht schlafen können und hatte beschlossen ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie unterhielten sich leise, vor allem über die Vergangenheit, aber auch über die Gegenwart.

Buffy erzählte ein wenig von ihren Erlebnissen nach seiner Zeit in Sunnydale und von den vergangenen Monaten. Zum ersten Mal erzählte Buffy davon, was ihr wiederfahren war, als sie tot gewesen war und von der Zeit danach, als sie versucht hatte wieder in ihr Leben zu finden, das ihr falsch erschienen war.

Er berichtete ihr über ein paar seiner spannenderen Fälle und wie es war plötzlich der Chef der Bösen bei Wolfram&Hart geworden zu sein und von dem großen Kampf gegen eine Heerschar von Dämonen, die sie nur mit Glück, ein bisschen Magie und jeder Menge List überstanden hatten. Sie besprachen die Situation in L.A. und auch Willows Plan.

Keiner der beiden sprach von der Zukunft, von der sie nicht wussten, ob sie länger als bis morgen Nacht dauern würde.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen begannen den Horizont zu färben, stand Angel auf und ging zum Camper. Buffy begleitete ihn. Kurz bevor er einsteigen wollte fasste sie den Ärmel seines schwarzen Mantels und hielt ihn zurück. Angel hatte sich halb abgewendet und drehte sich nun fragend wieder zu ihr. Bevor er sie fragen konnte was los sei, hatte Buffy ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen und küsste ihn. Eigentlich hätte er sie von sich schieben sollen, doch gestattete er sich für den Augenblick seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kapitel 14 „Besuch"**_

Willow saß auf dem Sofa in ihrer Studentenwohnung. Sie hatte die Beine untergeschlagen und las konzentriert in einem Buch, während sie sich Notizen machte. Sie hatte sich diese kleine Wohnung ausgesucht, kurz nachdem sie zurückgekommen war. Sie hatte sich für eine Einzelwohnung entschieden, da sie mit ihrer Zauberei keine Mitbewohner riskieren konnte. Das ewige Versteckspielen und die Lügen waren nichts für die rothaarige Hexe. Ihr Leben war einfach zu kompliziert und auch zu gefährlich, wie sich selbst eingestehen musste. Allerdings hatte sie sich schnell eingewöhnt und die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie ohnehin mit ihren Freunden.

Willow brütete über einem Problem mit ihrer selbsterdachten Beschwörung. In letzter Zeit hatte sie mehr Zeit darauf verwendet als auf ihre Studien. Willow plagte deswegen das schlechte Gewissen. Allerdings ging die Rettung der Welt vor und dafür brauchte sie noch ein paar seltene Zutaten. Da die Zeit immer knapper wurde musste sie sich bald darum kümmern sie irgendwo aufzutreiben. Sie wollte Giles nicht um Hilfe bitten. Notfalls musste sie eine Alternative zu den seltenen Ingredienzien finden, allerdings war nicht vorhersehbar wie sich das auf den Zauber auswirken würde.

Willow kaute selbstvergessen auf dem Bleistift in ihrer Hand und überlegte gerade, ob sie das Gift der asiatischen Kröte durch eine synthetische chemische Substanz ersetzen sollte, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Willow schrak zusammen. Dann verbarg sie eilig ihren Schreibblock und das Buch in einer Truhe unter dem Fenster und schloss diese ab - eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sie ergriffen hatte nachdem einmal einige ihrer Kommilitonen hineingeplatzt waren. Sie hatte damals mit Buffy gerechnet und konnte gerade noch ihre magischen Utensilien unters Sofa schieben, bevor es zu allzu neugierigen Fragen kommen konnte.

Jetzt blickte sie sich suchend in ihrer Wohnung um. Als sie es für ungefährlich befunden hatte ging sie zur Tür um zu öffnen. Da Willow sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte durch den Türspion zu blicken war sie sprachlos, als sie Oz vor ihrer Wohnungstür stehen sah.

„Hi, Will." Er grinste sie an. Nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen war, fiel Willow ihm um den Hals und begrüßte ihren alten Freund stürmisch.

„Oz! Was machst du denn hier? Ich meine, ich hatte noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet. Woher hast du denn meine Adresse?" Willow bestürmte ihn mit Fragen während sie ihn weiter in ihre Wohnung zog.

„Hey, mal langsam. Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich." Oz befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und ging zurück in den Flur. Als er zurückkam trug er eine schwere Kiste hinein und setzte sie vor Willow ab.

Als sie die Kiste mit den Luftlöchern öffnete, klatschte sie begeistert in die Hände. Ihr Gesicht strahlte förmlich als sie das Terrarium mit den asiatischen Giftkröten heraushob. Oz hätte ihr kaum eine größere Freude machen können als mit diesen hässlichen Tierchen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, dass sie bei ihrem Anruf von ihrem Problem erzählt hatte einige der benötigten magischen Zutaten zu bekommen.

Bevor sie ihm wieder um den Hals fallen und ihn in ihrer Freude halb erwürgen konnte, trat Oz einen Schritt zurück und meinte mit spitzbübischem Lächeln: „Ich hab' dir noch was mitgebracht."

„Noch mehr Kröten", fragte Willow neugierig.

„Also das verbiete ich mir. Obwohl einige Leute das vielleicht so sehen könnten", erklang eine vertaute Stimme aus dem Flur. Dann trat Xander in ihre Wohnung. Braungebrannt, mit seiner Augenklappe und der üblichen schlabberigen Kleidung hatte er sich nicht im Mindesten verändert.

„Xander!" Willow fiel auch ihm in die Arme und ließ sich von ihm herumwirbeln.

„Hi, Will", meinte er als er sie abgesetzt hatte. „Aua! Hey, womit habe ich das denn jetzt verdient?"

Xander rieb sich seinen Arm und schaute fassungslos auf Willow, die ihn kräftig geboxt hatte.

„Das war dafür, dass du uns einfach im Stich gelassen hast und dafür, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du kommst!"

Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht lange ihm böse zu sein. Schon stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Kommt mit. Wir gehen erst bei Giles vorbei und dann irgendwohin einen Kaffee trinken. Dann könnt ihr mir erzählen was ihr in den letzten Monaten so erlebt habt und wo ihr euch rumgetrieben habt."

Willow hakte die beiden rechts und links unter und zog sie förmlich aus ihrer Wohnung und dem Studentenwohnheim. Sie traten hinaus in den kalifornischen Sonnenschein und riefen sich ein Taxi, das sie zu Giles' Appartement bringen sollte.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kapitel 15 „Visionen"**_

Buffy lief durch das Lager der Zigeuner. Die morgendliche Kühle ließ sie frösteln, während sie sich umblickte. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Wohnwagen der alten Frau. Da sie am Abend nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte und die Dunkelheit und der Rauch der Feuer ihr die Sicht genommen hatten, hatte sie inzwischen zweimal die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen. Buffy hatte versucht jemanden nach der ungefähren Richtung zu fragen.

Allerdings stellte sie fest, dass inzwischen eine rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte. Alle schienen beschäftigt zu sein. Die Stars der Las-Vegas-Show packten ihre Sachen zusammen, bereit für einen weiteren Ausflug in die Stadt, dem Spielplatz für Erwachsene, um Touristen zu unterhalten. Viele neue Gesichter hatten sich unter das bunte Treiben gemischt. Wahrscheinlich waren das einige der Alten von denen Finhya gesprochen hatte. Die ersten von ihnen hatten wohl den Weg zu ihnen gefunden und es schienen immer noch mehr zu werden, nach der noch entfernten Staubwolke auf der Zufahrtsstraße zu schließen.

Als sie einen der Männer nach dem Weg gefragt hatte, war dieser zu ihr herumgefahren und hatte etwas in einer fremden Sprache gezischt. Obwohl Buffy kein Wort verstanden hatte, war ihr an seinem Tonfall und dem Abscheu, mit dem er sie anblickte, schnell klargeworden, dass dieser wohl nicht auf ihrer Seite stand. Wahrscheinlich einer der Kalderash Abkömmlinge, dachte sie mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Der sandige Boden knirschte unter ihren Schuhen, als Buffy sich umdrehte und sich suchend umsah. Sie entdeckte endlich den gesuchten Wagen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Während sie zielstrebig darauf zusteuerte genoss sie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr Gesicht streiften. Es würde wieder ein heißer Tag werden, auch wenn sie jetzt noch dankbar für die Jacke war. Die Luft war klar und sauber. Etwas, das ihr hier erst richtig zu Bewusstsein kam. In L.A. konnte man schnell vergessen, wie Luft eigentlich riechen sollte. Buffy schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht Angel zu küssen, fragte sie sich wohl zum dutzensten Mal an diesem Morgen. Immerhin war sie ihm wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen um den Hals gefallen. Hatte sie sehen wollen, ob er damit umgehen konnte? Ob sie damit umgehen konnte? Doch er hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten und er hatte ihren Kuss erwidert.

Schließlich hatte Buffy ihn losgelassen. Eigentlich hatte sie etwas sagen wollen, doch dann hatte sie sich einfach umgedreht und war gegangen. Die ganze Zeit spürte sie wie Angels Blick ihr folgte, bis er endlich im sicheren Dunkel des Wagens verschwand. Buffy würde sich später bei ihm entschuldigen. Vielleicht würde sie es auch nicht tun, denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste Buffy sich eingestehen, dass es ihr alles andere als Leid tat. Egal wie sie sich verändert hatten, die Gefühle waren noch immer dieselben. Ihr Herz gehörte immer noch nur ihm. Und vielleicht hatte sie einfach herausfinden wollen, ob es Angel ebenso ging. Buffy lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl eindeutig ‚ja' lautete. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Buffy erreichte Finhyas mobiles Zuhause. Der bunte Wagen vermittelte schon von außen ein seltsames Gefühl. Kein ungenehmes allerdings. Er zog sie auf unerklärliche Weise an und schien ihr etwas zu prophezeien.

Während Buffy noch darüber nachdachte, öffnete sich die Tür und die Besitzerin schaute zu ihr hinaus.

„Da bist du ja! Komm herein. Ich habe dich schon erwartet."

„Aber woher konnten Sie denn wissen, dass ich komme", erwiderte Buffy verblüfft.

„Nun, ich weiß und sehe alles – so steht es doch draußen auf dem Schild."

Finhya deutete auf ein altes Schild, das neben dem Eingang zu ihrem Wagen angebracht war und das ihre Künste als Hellseherin und Medium anpries. Obwohl sie völlig ernst gesprochen hatte, blitzte der Schalk in ihren dunklen Augen. Sie winkte Buffy hinter sich her.

Eigentlich sollte sie nach all den Jahren nichts mehr überraschen, doch diese seltsame Frau konnte Buffy einfach nicht einordnen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit Giles prima ausgekommen wäre. Sie zog die Schultern hoch, entspannte sich noch einmal mit einem tiefen Durchatmen und folgte Finhya in ihr Reich.

Als sie das schummerige Innere des Wohnwagens betrat hatte Finhya sich bereits an ihrem Tisch niedergelassen. Sie winkte sie ungeduldig zu sich und Buffy kam der Aufforderung nach, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Sie setzte sich Finhya gegenüber auf einen dick gepolsterten Stuhl, der gewöhnlich ihrer Kundschaft vorbehalten war. Buffy schaute sich um.

Auch im Tageslicht wirkte das Innere des Wagens wie ein Relikt aus längst vergessenen Tagen. Schwere Eichenmöbel waren durch lange Jahre des Gebrauchs dunkel gefärbt. Die Vorhänge waren aus einem dichten Stoff, der ein Zwielicht in den Raum zu zaubern schien. Überall entdeckt Buffy Decken und Deckchen, Kerzen und Leuchter.

Aus einem Regal schauten sie die Rücken alter Bücher an, die einträchtig neben alten Schriftenrollen und Pergamenten standen. Sie entdeckte in einem anderen Regal Reihen von Fläschchen und Dosen, dazwischen Bilder in kostbaren Rahmen, die meisten in schwarz-weiß – eingefangene Erinnerungsfetzen aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit.

Außerdem Unmengen von anderen Dingen. Der Vorhang, der normalerweise Finhyas Arbeitsbereich von ihrem Wohnbereich trennte, war zur Seite gebunden und gestattete den Blick auf eine winzige Kochnische und ein Bett, das so alt sein musste wie seine Besitzerin - mit gedrechselten Pfosten und einer Tagesdecke, die in wunderschönen Farben einst von jemanden speziell für diesen Ort angefertigt worden sein musste. Außerdem einen großen Schrank. Genau eingepasst, reichte sein geschwungener Oberteil direkt bis unter das Dach des Wagens. Trotz dieses Sammelsuriums an Erinnerungen war kein Staubkorn zu entdecken. Buffys Blick kehrte zu der alten Frau zurück, die ihrem forschenden Blick gutmütig gefolgt war.

„Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen", begann Buffy.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du möchtest etwas über das Ritual wissen. Und darüber wie es ausgehen wird. Und über die Zukunft. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ich deine Neugier befriedigen kann."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Satz Tarotkarten aus einer versteckten Tasche ihres Rockes. Die Karten machten den Eindruck als seien sie ebenso alt wie ihre Besitzerin. Die Bilder mochten verblichen sein und die Karten selbst vom vielen Gebrauch vergilbt, dennoch ging eine unheimliche Faszination von ihnen aus. Buffy glaubte eigentlich nicht an solche Jahrmarkttricks, dennoch hätte sie jeden Eid geschworen, dass diese Frau wirklich war, was sie vorgab zu sein.

„Zieh eine Karte", verlangte sie von Buffy. Sie hatte diese verdeckt vor ihr auf dem Tisch mit der samtenen dunkelblauen Decke ausgebreitet. Ohne Zögern streckte Buffy ihre Hand aus und berührte eine der Tarotkarten. Finhya zog sie aus dem Kartenfächer, legte sie vor sich ab und raffte die anderen Karten mit einer geschickten Bewegung, die ihrer jahrzehntelangen Erfahrung Tribut zollte, wieder zusammen. Dann drehte sie die Karte um und legte sie in die Tischmitte, so dass Buffy sie sehen konnte.

„Dies nennen wir die Seelenkarte. Sie repräsentiert dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt – deine Wünsche, dein Verlangen, dein Leben und die Einflüsse die auf dich wirken", erklärte Finhya.

Buffy studierte das Bild und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen.

„Das ‚Rad des Schicksals'. Nun das überrascht mich nicht. Diese Karte repräsentiert dich wie keine andere - zu allen Zeiten. Sie bedeutet Schicksal und Bestimmung und weist auf Veränderungen hin."

„Eine treffende Beschreibung meines Lebens", bemerkte Buffy nicht ohne Sarkasmus.

„Jetzt wollen wir einen Blick auf dein Leben werfen. Konzentriere dich auf die Fragen die du stellen möchtest", befahl sie ihr. „Fangen wir mit deiner Vergangenheit an."

Finhya ließ Buffy die Karten mischen und abheben. Sie drehte den abgehobenen Stapel um. Eine Karte mit einer Zeichnung eines mittelalterlichen Paares kam zum Vorschein. Sie plazierte sie links unter die Seelenkarte auf den Tisch. Die alte Wahrsagerin legte eine schnelle Folge weiterer Karten auf den Tisch vor sich und vertiefte sich in ihren Anblick. Als sie aufblickte, erklärte sie Buffy die Deutung.

„Diese Karte heißt „die Liebenden". Sie steht für Liebe und Leidenschaft, aber auch für Konflikte. Du hast eine Menge für die Liebe opfern müssen. Du wurdest immer wieder vor die Wahl gestellt. Deine Entscheidungen hatten große Bedeutung für das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Die anderen Karten sagen mir, dass du stets mit deiner Bestimmung gehadert hast, du sehntest dich nach einem normalen Leben, doch jeder Versuch deinerseits war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Du hast keine Erfüllung in der Liebe gefunden, obwohl du das große Glück gefunden hattest. Du hast Verluste erlebt, die dir sehr nahe gingen. Doch du bist nie daran zerbrochen. Am Ende haben sie dich stärker gemacht. Viele Personen stehen dir nahe und unterstützen dich bei deinem Kampf."

Buffy nickte sprachlos. Finhya lächelte wissend. Sie nahm die Karten und ließ sie erneut von Buffy mischen und abheben. Als sie dieses Mal den Stapel umdrehte erschien das stilisierte Bild eines Nachthimmels.

„Der Stern", murmelte Finhya, während sie erneut eine schnelle Sequenz von Karten vor sich legte, um Buffys Gegenwart zu deuten. Nach einigen Minuten richtete sie sich auf, schaute Buffy in die Augen und begann mit ihrer Erklärung. „Diese Karte, der Stern, deutet auf Bestimmung und Erfüllung eines Schicksals hin. Meistens ist er ein Zeichen von Hoffung, doch nicht immer. Auf jeden Fall wird jetzt etwas von großer Bedeutung für dein weiteres Schicksal geschehen. Hier" – sie deutet auf die Folge von Karten vor sich – „wird jedoch nicht deutlich, ob es sich um ein Ereignis oder ein Wesen handelt, vielleicht ist es auch beides. Es geschieht viel in diesem Moment, große magische Einflüsse, aber auch dunkle überschneiden sich mit deiner Gegenwart." Finhya schob die Karte zu den anderen in die Mitte und plazierte sie rechts neben der Vergangenheitskarte.

Dann bat sie Buffy ein letztes Mal die Karten zu mischen und abzuheben. Sie drehte den Stapel um. Buffy blickte auf die dunkle Gestalt mit der Sense. Auch ohne Tarotkenntnisse erkannt sie auf den ersten Blick den Tod auf dieser Karte dargestellt. Sie warf Finhya einen verstörten Blick zu, die nur nickte und vor sich hin murmelnd ihre Karten legte. Sie spürte Buffys Blick und sah nach einer Weile auf. Dann schob sie die Karte zu den anderen und plazierte sie rechts unterhalb von Buffys Seelenkarte.

Buffy glaubte eine kurze Entladung wahrzunehmen, die zwischen den vier Karten hin und her sprang. Jedoch dauerte die Erscheinung nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, so dass sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte es überhaupt gesehen zu haben.

„'Der Tod' ist die Karte für deine Zukunft. Er bedeutet jedoch nicht zwangläufig das Ende, obwohl es eine Möglichkeit ist. Diese Karte steht für das Ende eines Weges und für den Beginn von etwas Neuem. Außerdem für Veränderung und davon wird es viele in deiner Zukunft geben. Wechsel und Wiedergeburt sowohl in deinem Leben als auch auf magischer Ebene werden sich ereignen. Du wirst deiner Bestimmung folgen und dich damit aussöhnen. Große Veränderungen erwarten dich und dein Umfeld. Nicht alle sind gut und manche unerwartet und schmerzhaft. Ich kann und darf dir jedoch nicht zu viel darüber sagen."

Finhya raffte die Karten zusammen und verstaute sie wieder in ihrer Rocktasche. Da sie nicht bereit schien weitere Visionen preiszugeben, kam Buffy auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches zu sprechen. Finhya unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Buffy und versucht ihre Fragen so gut es ihr möglich war zu beantworten.

Zum Schluss beschrieb die Alte ihr den Ablauf des Rituals, bei dem Angel von seinem vampirischen Dämon befreit werden sollte. Sie verheimlichte ihr nicht die Gefahren und den ungewissen Ausgang. Finhya erklärte ihr, dass zu Beginn des Rituals, wenn Angel einen Bannkreis betrat, der Fluch aufgehoben und er damit seiner Seele beraubt würde. Sonst würde die Vernichtung des Dämons auch seine Seele in die Abgründe der Hölle schicken. Sollte das Ritual erfolgreich sein, erhielt er sie wieder zurück. Buffy fragte die alte Frau, ob es ausreichend wäre, wenn er rechtzeitig den Kreis betreten würde, bevor er seine Seele verliere oder ob weitere Vorbereitungen nötig.

Als die Wahrsagerin verneinend mit dem Kopf wackelte, hoffte Buffy inständig sie könne nicht wirklich ihre Gedanken lesen. Dem wissenden Lächeln auf ihrem verrunzelten Gesicht nach zu schließen, war Buffy sich dessen allerdings gar nicht so sicher.

„Geh zurück und schlaf. Du brauchst deine ganze Kraft um den Ritus durchzustehen – ja, ganz sicher sogar. Wir treffen uns heute Abend bei der heiligen Stätte." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Finhya Buffy. Sie erhob sich mühsam und blickte der jungen Frau hinterher, die ihren Wagen verließ.

Als Buffy aus dem dämmrigen Inneren hinaus in den Sonnenschein trat schloss sie für einen Moment geblendet die Augen. Dann stellte sie verblüfft fest wie weit die Sonne über den Horizont gestiegen war, seit sie am frühen Morgen hierher gekommen war. Buffy blickte zur Kontrolle auf ihre Armbanduhr. Die war jedoch noch im Wohnwagen, wo sie sie am Abend zurückgelassen hatte. Sie strich in einer suchenden Geste über ihr linkes Handgelenk. Dann lief sie langsam zurück zu ihrem mobilen Übergangs-Zuhause.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Zum einen wollte sie Angel nicht wecken und zum anderen wollte sie ihn nicht grillen, falls er nicht schlief und sich in der Nähe der Tür aufhielt.

Buffy kletterte ins Innere. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich von der Helligkeit draußen auf die schwarze, beinahe vollständige Dunkelheit im Innern umzustellen.

Angel schlief tatsächlich. Er hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass Sonnenlicht auf irgendeine Art Müdigkeit bei Vampiren bewirkte. Gut, dachte sie, er würde den Schlaf brauchen. Buffy setzte sich kurz zu ihm und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar, bevor sie sich in ihr eigenes Bett zurückzog und versuchte Finhyas Rat zu folgen. Doch ihre Stimme und ihre Prophezeiungen ließen Buffy nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und endeten immer wieder damit, dass nach dieser Nacht möglicherweise alles vorbei sein würde – so oder so. Die Stimmen und der Lärm des Lagers taten ein Übriges sie nicht in den Schlaf hinübergleiten zu lassen.

Buffy stand wieder auf und ging nach vorn. Sie startete den Wagen und fuhr in Richtung der heiligen Stätte. Sie suchte die Einsamkeit und Stille, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Dort angekommen stellte sie den Wagen in den Schatten.

Buffy streckte sich und strich sich mit einer knappen Handbewegung eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr erste goldene Reflexe im dunklen Haar. Die Farbe ließ nach, bald würde ihre eigene Haarfarbe wieder völlig hergestellt sein.

Buffy suchte in der Tasche nach ihrem Handy und stieg aus. Sie wählte Dawns Nummer. Nach nur einem Klingeln hörte sie die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Schwester, die ihr Vorwürfe machte, weil sie sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Buffy plagte deswegen das schlechte Gewissen, immerhin war sie verantwortlich für ihre kleine Schwester. Sie hatte ihren Dad und Giles gebeten sich um Dawn zu kümmern. Auch Willow sollte ein Auge auf sie haben. Und Spike hatte ihr ja schon versprochen, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen – was er allerdings nicht konnte, da er es vorgezogen hatte zu verschwinden.

Dawn erzählte ihr aufgeregt plappernd von ihrem Schulalltag. Sie ging jetzt für ihr Abschlussjahr auf Buffys alte Schule und hatte schnell eine ganze Reihe neuer Freunde gefunden. Buffy versuchte die gebührende Begeisterung aufzubringen, stellt Dawn immer wieder Fragen und berichtete von ihren Fortschritten in ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten. Sie verschwieg ihr die Details, denn sie wollte ihre Schwester künftig ein bisschen mehr aus dem ganzen Schicksals- und Bestimmungskram heraushalten, der ihr Leben war.

Buffy wusste nur zu gut wie sehr das ihr Leben eingeschränkt hatte und welcher Gefahr sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde ausgesetzt hatte. Als sie das Gespräch beendeten, meinte Dawn zu ihr sie solle auf sich aufpassen. Offenbar hatte Buffy nicht besonders viel Talent zur Schauspielerin. Mit einem „Hey, das ist eigentlich mein Text. Grüß Dad und Giles und Willow – und hör auf sie. Ich bin bald zurück, dann statte ich dir einen Besuch an der Hemery ab – ich wette die haben mich noch nicht vergessen", beendete Buffy das Gespräch.

Danach wählte sie Giles' Nummer in seiner Wohnung. Da aber nur der Anrufbeantworter ranging, war er wohl unterwegs. Das Gleiche galt für Willows Anschluss in ihrer Studentenwohnung.

Buffy steckte das Handy in die Tasche, zog ihr langärmeliges Shirt aus und legte es auf dem Boden ab. Dann band sie ihre Haare zurück und begann mit einigen Tai Chi-Übungen und Entspannungstechniken, die sie sich im Laufe der Jahre angeeignet hatte.

Sie schickte ihre Gedanken auf Reisen und spürte nach einer Weile wie sie sich Ruhe in ihr verbreitete.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kapitel 16 „alte Freunde"**_

Willow und ihre beiden Begleiter hatten Glück ein Taxi zu bekommen. In L.A. und um diese Tageszeit war das praktisch aussichtslos. Kein Wunder also, dass Oz und Xander sie verdächtigten mit einer kleinen Prise Magie nachgeholfen zu haben. Willow stritt das empört ab. Die Lektion, alles im Alltag mit Magie zu lösen, hatte sie auf bittere Art gelernt. Dieses Mal hatten die Glücksgötter ihnen eben zugelächelt.

Während das Taxi sich durch den Verkehr quälte, quetschte Willow die beiden über ihre Erlebnisse aus, erhielt aber nur bruchstückhafte Informationen. Xander wollte offenbar nicht darüber reden, was er in den letzten Monaten gemacht und erlebt hatte… zumindest noch nicht. Und Oz? Nun er war eben Oz.

„Sag' mal, wo ist eigentlich Buffy", fragte Xander. „Ich dachte sie wäre bei dir, um dir bei deinen Zauberkunststückchen zu helfen."

Das Wort ‚Zauberkunststückchen' brachte Xander einen Knuff ein, aber er grinste sie nur an. Der Taxifahrer war ein kleiner Ägypter, der so gut wie kein Englisch verstand, so dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten, worüber sie redeten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir die Antwort gefallen wird", meinte Willow mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf ihren alten Freund.

Sie berichtete kurz was sie von Buffys Plänen wusste. Xander nahm sich mühsam zusammen. Besonders gut war er auf Angel noch nie zu sprechen gewesen. Er hatte ihm nie völlig vertraut. Dass Buffy mal wieder alles riskierte um ihrem untoten Ex-Freund zu helfen, machte ihn wütend. Besonders, weil sie Willow und Giles mit ihrer gefährlichen Aufgabe einfach allein gelassen hatte.

Willow beruhigte ihn. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte Buffy ihr ohnehin nicht viel helfen können. Und noch mehr Vorträge darüber welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetzte, konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Weswegen sie eigentlich ganz froh war, dass Buffy nicht hier war.

In diesem Augenblick erreichten sie das Appartementhaus, in dem Giles seine Wohnung hatte. Die drei Freunde stiegen aus, zahlten das Taxi und gingen ins Haus. Oz pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Noble Gegend", lautete sein Kommentar.

Im Gegensatz zu Willows Studentenwohnung mochte das zutreffend sein. Wenn man allerdings bedachte, dass Hollywood mit seinen Luxusvierteln nur einen Katzensprung entfernt lag, bekam Giles' Appartementhaus eine andere Kategorie zugeordnet: von nobel eher zu bodenständig.

Sie nahmen den Aufzug und binnen weniger Augenblicke brachte er sie zu Giles. Sie klopften an die Tür. Giles öffnete, mit einer Hand fest eine Zeitung umklammert. Er war so vertieft in einen Artikel, dass er nicht einmal aufsah, als er zur Tür kam. Er warf Willow einen flüchtigen Blick zu, winkte sie herein und schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, dass die rothaarige Hexe nicht allein gekommen war. Er knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, nahm seine Brille ab und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er sich Stirn und Nasenwurzel massierte.

„Es ist unglaublich! Hast du das gelesen? Die Presse hat Wind vom Ausmaß der Vermisstenfälle bekommen und jetzt werden die verrücktesten Theorien laut. Erschreckenderweise sind einige gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Sie fangen schon an in der Vergangenheit der Opfer herumzuschnüffeln. Und wenn das geschieht, dann gnade uns Gott was sie vielleicht herausfinden!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Xander und Oz mit Willow gekommen waren.

„Oh, hallo. Ihr könnt uns helfen. Wir müssen das so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung bringen. Willow, wie weit bist du?"

„Uns geht es übrigens gut, danke der Nachfrage, Giles", stellt Xander fest. „Schön auch Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Ähm... ja, natürlich freue ich mich euch zu sehen...", stotterte Giles aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Denn Smalltalk können wir doch auf später verschieben." Oz war wie immer praktisch veranlagt.

„Heißt das, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass wir es mit meiner Beschwörung versuchen", fragte Willow, die einen Anflug Stolz nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, wir haben keine Zeit mehr nach einer anderen Lösung zu suchen. Wir müssen jetzt etwas unternehmen. Sofort. Also wie weit bist du?"

Giles hatte die Brille wieder auf seine Nase geschoben.

Willow kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche, glättete ihn und reichte ihn an den Briten weiter. „Das sind die Zutaten, die mir noch fehlen. Ach ja, das Krötengift können wir streichen." Sie lächelte Oz an.

Giles warf Willow einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu. Eine derart zerknitterte Liste von der sonst so akkuraten Willow war er gar nicht gewöhnt. Er studierte die Liste und musste widerwillig eingestehen, dass Willow die Sache gründlich durchdacht hatte. Sie wusste worauf es ankam.

„Nun, sehen wir mal… Einige der Sachen habe ich da. Du hättest mich nur fragen müssen. Die anderen werden wir unter uns aufteilen, wir können sie alle hier in der Stadt bekommen. Ich gebe euch eine Liste mit Adressen wo ihr solche, nun ja, speziellen Sachen herbekommt."

Giles nahm einen Notizblock und schrieb etwas auf. Dann reichte er jedem von ihnen ein Blatt, auf dem Adressen, Namen und eine Reihe von Willows Wünschen standen.

„Wir sollen jetzt los? Wir sind doch grade erst angekommen", mokierte sich Xander. Giles warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte ‚Wenn-du-uns-nicht-helfen-willst-kannst-du-ja-gehen-aber-steh-uns-nicht-im-Weg'. Xander fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

„Okay, wir treffen uns später wieder. Ich bereite schon mal einige der Kräutermischungen und Lösungen zu, die wir brauchen werden. Außerdem muss ich noch einige andere Sachen besorgen."

Willow war schon zur Tür hinaus, bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte. Xander und Oz blickten ihr hinterher. Giles kramte schon wieder in einem Schrank. Der muffige Geruch ließ darauf schließen, dass er dort wohl nicht das gute Geschirr oder die Frischwäsche aufbewahrte.

„Wir wurden soeben zu Laufburschen degradiert, Kumpel."

„Tja, dann sollten wir lieber sehen, dass wir das Zeug besorgen. Glaub' mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir Willow besser nicht wütend machen sollten."

„Hier hat sich nichts geändert", entgegnete Oz trocken, während sie darauf warteten, dass Giles die Sachen für Willow heraussuchte, die sie ihr mitbringen sollten.

Stunden später kam eine erschöpfte Willow mit einem großen Paket unter dem Arm und einigen Tüten beladen nach Hause. Sie balancierte ihre Einkäufe auf einem Arm, schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf und ließ die Sachen erleichtert auf den Tisch gleiten. Sie gab der Tür einen Schubs, damit sie ins Schloss fiel.

Dann ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und gönnte sich einen Moment, in dem sie mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Einkaufen zählte nicht unbedingt zu Willows Hobbies. Allerdings war sie einiges gewöhnt, wenn sie von Buffy mitgeschleppt wurde. Das hatte sie nur nicht auf die Tour vorbereiten können, die sie hinter sich hatte.

Willow war quer durch die Stadt gefahren um die Adressen abzuklappern, die Giles aufgeschrieben hatte. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch ein paar Läden aufgesucht, von deren Existenz nur Eingeweihte wussten – die meisten wurden nicht einmal von Menschen betrieben.

Willow setzte sich auf und machte sich dann ans Ausräumen ihrer Einkäufe. Sie schleppte alles in die kleine Küche und begann sorgsam zu sortieren. Alles was frisch verarbeitet werden musste, um die gewünschte Wirkung zu haben legte sie beiseite. Mit den anderen Sachen füllte sie ihre Vorräte auf.

Das große Paket öffnete sie und zog das darin verborgene Gewand hervor. In ihrem Schlafzimmer trat sie damit vor den Spiegel. Als sie sich betrachtete verzog sie bedauernd das Gesicht. Dann faltete sie es zusammen und verstaute es erst in einem geweihten Beutel und dann in der Tasche, die sie bereits mit einigen Sachen für ihren ‚Ausflug' nach Sunnydale gefüllt hatte. Keine Zeit für Eitelkeiten, schalt sie sich selbst. Und wenn es seinen Zweck erfüllte würde sie sich auch eine Dämonenhaut überstreifen. Allerdings hoffte sie nicht zu derart drastischen Mitteln greifen zu müssen.

Willow begab sich zurück in ihre Küche. Sie schaltete etwas Musik an und machte sich daran einige Mischungen für die Beschwörung herzustellen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie, ob des Geruchs, Ärger mit ihren Nachbarn bekommen – das war in den vergangenen Monaten schon einige Male passiert. Allerdings hatte sie keine Alternative zu ihrer Küche. Buffy und Dawn hatten sich strikt geweigert sie bei sich werkeln zu lassen.

Willow war gerade dabei in einer Schale aus Knochenkohle Rosmarin zu zermahlen und etwas von dem Krötengift, das sie ihren neuen Haustieren entlockt hatte, dazuzutropfen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie nahm vorsichtshalber den Topf mit einer übel riechenden Tinktur vom Herd, bevor sie ging um zu öffnen.

Ein verschwitzter und übellauniger Xander drückte ihr wortlos ein Paket mit einem Sammelsurium von magischen Zutaten in die Hand. Dann schob er sich an ihr vorbei und fiel in einen Sessel. Oz folgte gutgelaunt. Ihm waren solche Strapazen offenbar nicht fremd. Kein Wunder bei seinem unsteten Leben. Auch sie waren kreuz und quer durch L.A. gehetzt und hatten Giles' Liste abgearbeitet.

„Sag' mal was riecht hier so widerlich?"

Xander hatte sich hochgezogen und schnupperte.

„Oh, das. Ähm... das muss ich noch fertig machen."

Willow verdrückte sich in die Küche. Ein Blick in den kleinen Topf bestätigte ihr, dass die Tinktur fertig war. Die ursprüngliche tiefblaue Farbe war völlig verschwunden. Was übrig geblieben war, war eine farblose zähflüssige Lösung. Sie füllte sie in kleine Phiolen und stellte sie zur Seite. Besser sie sagte den beiden nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sonst würden sie es sich womöglich anders überlegen und sie allein nach Sunnydale schicken.

Inzwischen hatte Willow den Vorteil darin erkannt, dass sie nicht allein bei der Beschwörung sein würde. Immerhin dürften sich dort noch immer genügend Geschöpfe der Nacht herumtreiben und irgendjemand musste ihr die vom Hals halten. Sie hatte Giles schon gesagt, das sie wahrscheinlich Waffen brauchen würden.

Dass er jetzt auch selbst bei dem Unternehmen dabei war, machte die Sache nur noch perfekter.

Willow beendete ihre Vorbereitungen, packte alles in Vorratsbehälter und räumte sie zusammen. Zurück in ihrem Wohnzimmer sah sie Xander mit einer der Kröten in der Hand. Er betrachtete das possierliche Tierchen.

„Die sind übrigens giftig."

Xander ließ die Kröte angewidert in ihr gläsernes Zuhause fallen. Oz schien sich prima zu amüsieren, als er beobachtete wie Xander sich hektisch nach etwas umsah, um sich die Hände abzuwischen. Willow schob ihn kommentarlos in das kleine Badezimmer. Sie drehte das heiße Wasser auf, reichte ihm ein Stück Seife und ein flauschiges, hellgelbes Handtuch.

Während sie ihre restlichen Zauberutensilien zusammensuchte und in die Tasche räumte hörte sie das Wasser rauschen. Zuletzt nahm sie die Phiolen von der Küchenablage und verbarg sie in ihre Jackentasche.

Sie sah sich um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Ihr fielen noch das Buch und der Schreibblock ein, die sie eilig aus der Truhe holte. Dann nickte sie sich selbst zu und drückte Oz die Tasche in die Hand, mit dem ausdrücklichen Hinweis vorsichtig damit umzugehen.

Xander tauchte wieder auf. Seine Hände waren krebsrot, offensichtlich hätte er sie mit kochendheißem Wasser geschrubbt.

„Ich bin soweit. Wir können los", meinte Willow zu ihm.

Xander ließ das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seiner alten Freundin einbrachte. Sie sammelte es auf und warf es in den Wäschekorb. Dann verließen die drei die Wohnung.

Sie holten Giles ab. Dieser hatte eine große Tasche dabei, die seine Waffensammlung enthielt. Außerdem einige Bücher und Schriftrollen, die er vorsichtshalber mitnahm um das Böse abwehren zu können, falls es nötig werden sollte. Sie quetschten sich in Giles Auto und fuhren raus aus der Stadt und in Richtung des ehemaligen Sunnydale.

Willow hatte entschieden mit der Beschwörung um Mitternacht zu beginnen, ihre unbekannten Helfer aus dem Internet hatte sie dementsprechend instruiert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass von dieser Seite aus alles gutgehen würde. Auch Amy konnte ihr nur der Ferne helfen. Sie hatte in letzter Minute nicht mitkommen können, würde aber ihre Macht für das Energielenken tatkräftig einsetzen.

Als Ort hatte Willow sich die alte Villa ausgesucht, die für kurze Zeit von Angel, Spike und Drusilla bewohnt worden war. Sie war abgelegen und auch groß genug für ihre Anforderungen. Abgesehen davon war sie, außerhalb gelegen, beinahe das einzige Gebäude, das die Zerstörung überstanden hatte.

Willow ging in Gedanken alles noch einmal Punkt für Punkt durch, während sie langsam auf die Kleinstadt Sunnydale zufuhren oder eigentlich auf das, was davon übrig geblieben war.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kapitel 17 „Countdown"**_

Buffy hatte ihr Entspannungstraining beendet und war in ihr Bett gekrochen, um doch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf, der sich allerdings als wenig erholsam erweisen sollte: Buffy wurde von Träumen gequält.

Sie wurde verfolgt. Gejagt von all jenen, die sie über die Jahre verloren hatte. Angefangen bei ihrer Mom, aber auch Miss Calendar, Kendra, Tara und sogar Merrick, ihr erster Wächter geisterten durch ihre Träume. Und andere, so viele andere. Buffy rannte durch Sunnydale.

Doch dieses Sunnydale war düsterer als in ihrer Erinnerung. Erfüllt von den Stimmen der gequälten Seelen. Sie konnte in der Ferne ihr Haus erkennen und lief darauf zu. Sie blickte hinter sich. Die Gestalten verfolgten sie - und sie holten auf. Buffys Vorsprung schmolz immer mehr. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie das Haus endlich erreicht hatte. Fast hatte sie erwartet es verschlossen vorzufinden, doch die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Sie lief gehetzt hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, in der Hoffnung ihre Verfolger abschütteln zu können.

Doch auch in ihrem Traum war ihr klar, dass es nicht helfen würde. Sie würden trotzdem hereinkommen und sie finden. Buffy rannte die Treppe hinauf, in die Geborgenheit ihres Zimmers. Sie schloss sich ein, verrammelte das Fenster und ließ sich dann schwer atmend an der Wand hinter ihrem Bett zu Boden gleiten. Sie schlang die Arme um die Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Doch das schützte sie nicht vor den Geräuschen… und vor den Stimmen.

Sie riefen nach ihr, lockten und verfluchten sie. Warum hatte sie sie sterben lassen? Buffy presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Trotzdem hörte sie die gequälten Seelen. Sie rüttelten an der Tür und klopften an das Fenster. Buffy schrie sie an, sie sollten verschwinden. Sie hatte sie nicht retten können und es tat ihr Leid. So unendlich Leid.

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Eine kalte Hand berührte sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie. Buffy schrie auf und wand sich. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Buffy!", die Stimmen riefen sie wieder.

Sie schreckte schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Schweißnasse Strähnen klebten auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass. Sie sah sich orientierungslos um, dann erinnerte sie sich wo sie war und warum. Angel stand vor ihr und sah sie besorgt an. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre alptraumhaften Schreie hatten ihn geweckt. Er hatte versucht sie aufzuwecken und sie schließlich mit sanfter Gewalt geschüttelt.

Angel zog sie an sich. Er streichelte sanft über ihr Haar und ihren Rücken, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und ihr Zittern aufhörte. Als sie sich unruhig in seinen Arme wand, ließ er sie los.

„Alles in Ordnung", fragte er sie, während er ihr forschend in die Augen blickte.

„Ja. Danke", sagte sie einfach und wischte die verräterischen Spuren von ihren Wangen.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie strich sich die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer leicht. Sie ließ sie in ihren Schoß sinken.

Unschlüssig saß Angel neben ihr, bevor er aufstand und sich ein Shirt überzog. Buffy hatte die Beine angezogen und saß wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen auf dem Bett. Als Angel sich wieder zu ihr setzte rückte sich ein Stück zu ihm.

„Halt mich fest", bat sie ihn. Angel tat es kommentarlos. Er fragte sich was Buffy so erschreckt haben mochte. Er hatte den Gedanken kaum formuliert, als sie auch schon unmotiviert zu erzählen begann.

Der Alptraum quälte sie schon seit Jahren immer wieder. Je mehr Opfer ihr Tun hinterließ, desto schlimmer wurde es. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe für all die Toten, die ihre Bestimmung gefordert hatte. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Für _alle_, die gestorben waren, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Wenn jemand verstehen konnte wie sie sich fühlte, dann Angel, der schwer an der Schuld trug, die er in fast 250 Jahren auf sich geladen hatte. Als er ihr versicherte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm zustimmte oder nicht. Vielleicht wusste sie es selbst nicht.

Buffy warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Mit Erstaunen registrierte sie, dass sie tatsächlich mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatte - auch wenn sie sich so zerschlagen fühlte, als hätte sie mehrere durchwachte Nächte hinter sich.

Es wurde Zeit Angel eine Frage zu stellen. Buffy wusste nicht recht wie sie beginnen sollte. Sie kannten sich seit Jahren und waren einander näher gewesen, als jedem anderen. Trotzdem fühlte Buffy sich beinahe hilflos. Sie beschloss es auf direktem Weg zu versuchen. Sie rückte von Angel ab, setzte sich ihm im Schneidersitz gegenüber und blickte ihn lange an, bevor sie sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Was ist?"

„Ähm, Angel, wie lange hat es eigentlich gedauert... ich meine, damals, an meinem Geburtstag, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben..."

Sein fassungsloser Blick ließ ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schießen.

„Nein! Das meinte ich nicht! Ich meine... Herrgott noch mal... hat der Fluch sofort seine Wirkung verloren oder gab es da eine, ich weiß auch nicht, ‚Zeitverzögerung'?"

Angel schaute sie amüsiert an. Was ihre Verlegenheit nur noch verstärkte.

„Es hat schon eine Weile gedauert - obwohl ich nicht weiß warum du das wissen willst. Seit wann wirst du eigentlich rot?"

Buffy konnte das unterdrückte Lachen in Angels Stimme hören. Der Kerl neckte sie! Schön, dass du dich wenigstens amüsierst, dachte sie beleidigt.

„Ach vergiss es!" Buffy rutschte zur Bettkante, schwang ihre Beine hinunter und suchte nach ihren Schuhen. „Diese alte Wahrsagerin sagte, vor dem Zigeunerhokuspokus muss der Fluch aufgehoben werden. Da dachte ich, dass du und ich vielleicht... Wenn du wolltest und wenn dir genug Zeit bliebe um den Bannkreis zu erreichen und wenn... ach, ist doch egal!"

Buffy hatte den zweiten Schuh gefunden. Sie sprang ärgerlich auf, als Angel ihren Arm packte. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch er verstärkte den Griff. Buffy schaute auf seine Hand, die auf ihrem Arm lag. Sie blickte verärgert auf. Bevor sie reagieren konnte brachte Angel sie mit einem Ruck aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er fing sie auf und Buffy fand sich, halb über den zerwühlten Laken schwebend, von Angels Armen umschlungen wieder.

„Ja", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ja, was?" Buffy fiel es zunehmend schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Nähe war fast mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Doch er ließ sie keinen Zentimeter abrücken. Da sie sich beinahe ebenbürtig waren, wäre es auch sinnlos gewesen, es zu versuchen.

„Ja, es bleibt genug Zeit." Angel küsste sie sanft. „Und ja, ich will dich noch immer."

Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen, bevor sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang und sich von ihm küssen ließ.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kapitel 18 „Endzeit"**_

Angel hielt seine geliebte Buffy im Arm und betrachtete sie, als wolle er niemals vergessen, wie sie in diesem Moment aussah und genau das wollte er auch. Er genoss die wenigen Momente des Glücks.

Buffys Hand lag, die Finger noch immer mit Angels verschlungen, auf seiner Brust. Er zog sie noch einmal fest an sich. Dann löste er seine Finger aus ihren, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Hör mir zu."

Der Ernst in seiner Stimme ließ Buffy erschaudern. „Buffy, ich liebe dich. Egal was heute passiert, ich möchte, dass du das weißt und dass du es niemals vergisst. Falls das hier schiefgeht, dann... Buffy du musst mir versprechen, dass du weiterkämpfst. Für das Gute. Du darfst das Böse nie gewinnen lassen. Und du musst versuchen glücklich zu werden."

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, wie sie denn glücklich sein konnte, wenn sie ihn verlor – wieder und wieder. Doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ kein Schreien zu, nicht einmal ein Flüstern. So nickte sie nur krampfhaft.

„Es ist Zeit. Der Dämon erwacht."

Angel hatte schon länger gewartet, als er es eigentlich verantworten konnte, doch er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Zu bleiben, würde allerdings ihrer beider Tod bedeuten. Er stand auf und zog sich eilig an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Geliebte verließ er den Wohnwagen.

Dieses Bild, wie Buffy, das cremefarbene Laken um sich geschlungen, zu ihm aufblickte, brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis, wie einstmals ihr Kreuz in seine Brust über dem Herzen.

Er begab sich in Richtung des Ritualplatzes, wo der Bannkreis auf ihn wartete. Er fühlte das Zerren, mit dem der Dämon sich zu befreien versuchte, immer heftiger in sich wüten. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er nahm nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr und stolperte in den rettenden Kreis, bevor ihm mit schmerzhafter Brutalität seine Seele erneut entrissen wurde.

Sie entfloh als silbriger Schimmer. Zurück blieb Angelus. Wütend, rasend und von dämonischer Blutgier erfüllt. Er rannte gegen den Bannkreis an, doch die weiße Zigeunermagie hinderte ihn daran, ihn zu verlassen. Angels Seele stieg zum imaginären Scheitelpunkt des Kreises auf und verharrte dort, unfähig in den Äther zu entfliehen.

Der von den Zigeunern geschaffene Kreis war kein solcher. Immer wenn Angelus dagegen stieß, in dem Versuch ihn zu durchbrechen, glühte die Oberfläche auf und zeigte die wahre Beschaffenheit des Zaubers: er befand sich innerhalb einer riesigen, künstlich erschaffenen Thesula-Kugel, die aus reinster magischer Energie bestand.

Kaum hatte Angel sie verlassen stand Buffy auf. Sie suchte ihre Sachen, zog sich an und folgte ihm in die Nacht. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen wie er vielleicht starb, doch allein lassen konnte und würde sie ihn nicht. Wenn sie das hier durchstehen wollten, dann nur gemeinsam.

Sie erreichte den Schauplatz gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Angelus geboren wurde.

Jedesmal wenn er gegen die Barriere aus weißer Magie stieß und sie mit einem Hass in den Augen anblickte, der ihr einen langsamem, qualvollen Tod versprach, zuckte Buffy zurück.

Angelus malte sich derweil genüsslich aus, was er mit der kleinen Summers-Schlampe machen würde. Sie würde am Ende darum betteln, dass er sie tötete! Andererseits würde es ihr vielleicht gefallen und ihr Tod ließ sich noch ein bisschen hinauszögern, immerhin hatte sie viele Talente – eins davon hatte ihm wieder zurück in die Welt verholfen. Er könnte sie auch verwandeln und dann mit ihr gemeinsam ihre Freunde töten… schön langsam, immer einen nach dem anderen. Und anfangen würden sie mit dieser verfluchten Hexe, die es gewagt hatte ihm _zweimal_ die Stirn zu bieten. Ihm kamen da einige viel versprechende Dinge in den Sinn. Darla hatte zum Vergnügen gerne von den Foltermethoden der Inquisition erzählt. Die hatten gewusst wie man Hexen behandelte und Rosenberg würde sich bestens als Versuchsobjekt eignen. Wenn er nur erst hier raus wäre! Was glaubten diese Zigeuner eigentlich konnten sie ausrichten? Und die kleine Jägerin mit ihren großen hoffnungsvollen Augen, die glaubte ihn retten zu können? Als ob er gerettet werden müsste! Oh ja, warte nur ab, wenn ich erst mit dir fertig bin, dachte er und weidete sich an ihrem Schrecken, als sie seine Gedanken spürte.

Buffys ganze Hoffnung schwebte Meter über ihm am Scheitel der Kugel. Ein silberner Schimmer, der seine Menschlichkeit, seine Liebe und alles Gute repräsentierte, das Angel ausmachte.

Sie zog den schwarzen Pullover, den sie sich von seinen Sachen geborgt hatte, enger um sich. Angels Duft haftete in jeder Faser und erfüllte Buffys Sinne, sie klammerte sich daran wie an die Hoffnung.

Sie blickte so angestrengt nach oben, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie die alte Wahrsagerin zu ihr getreten war. Als sie jetzt ihren Arm fasste, um sie auf den für sie bestimmten Platz zu führen, nahm Buffy zum ersten Mal bewusst ihre Umgebung wahr.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Besuch in der vergangenen Nacht, hatte der Platz sich verändert. Dutzende Feuer waren angezündet worden. Der Boden war bedeckt mit ihr unbekannten Symbolen und Worten aus einer vergessenen Sprache. Ganze Schriftzüge zierten den sandigen Grund, ohne dass Buffy hätte sagen können woraus die Buchstaben bestanden oder wie sie auf dem Boden hafteten ohne verwischt zu werden.

Die Schatten bewegten sich noch immer träge auf dem Boden, doch sie hatten sich an den Rand zurückgezogen. Soweit es der Schein der Feuer eben zuließ verschmolzen sie mit dem Halbdunkel.

In unzähligen Schalen dampften Kräutermischungen und andere, unaussprechliche Dinge.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Rauch und brannte in ihren Augen.

Die Energie der künstlich geschaffenen Thesula-Kugel lud die Umgebung statisch auf.

Die ‚Gesänge', eine atonale Melodie, schwebte im Raum.

Die Alten hatten sich in prächtige Gewänder gehüllt und saßen auf dem Boden. Sie rezitierten Sprüche aus Schriftrollen, die älter schienen als sie selbst. Also war das alte Wissen doch nicht verloren gegangen, wie Jenny Calendar geglaubt hatte. Es war nur vor allzu neugierigen Augen verborgen und gehütet worden.

Es war merklich kühler geworden seit die Zeremonie begonnen hatte. Buffy wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass das keine natürliche Ursache hatte. Ebensowenig wie der Wind, der aufgekommen war. Zunächst nur ein kaum spürbares Lüftchen, war er immer weiter angeschwollen. Der Himmel zog sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit mit dunklen Wolken zu. Die ohnehin beinahe vollkommene Dunkelheit so kurz vor Neumond wurde tiefer. Bedrohlicher. Sie glaubte beinahe zu spüren, wie sie alle davon eingehüllt wurden. Als ob sich ein dichter, undurchdringlicher Schleier über sie legen und vom Rest der Welt abschnüren würde.

Die Präsenz der alten Frau schien Buffy wie ein Fixpunkt in einem wirbelnden Strudel. Sie führte sie ein Stück weit weg vom Bannkreis. Dann blieb sie unvermittelt stehen und bedeutete Buffy es ihr gleichzutun.

Aus den Falten ihres Rockes zog sie ein Pergament und begann ihrerseits mit einem Teil des Rituals. Während sie die Worte sprach wurde ihr Stimme fester und lauter, bis sie alle anderen anführte.

Finhya las weiter. Mit jedem Wort wurde der Wind stärker und es wurde kälter. Innerhalb der Kugel schimmerte die Sphäre in allen Regenbogenfarben, als immer mehr Seelen von Angelus' Opfern aus dem Äther herbeigerufen wurden. Sie tauchten in der Thesula-Kugel auf und stürzten sich auf ihren Todesengel.

Angelus versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Doch es war sinnlos. Er konnte ihnen nicht entfliehen. Er knurrte sie an. Verhöhnte sie. Schrie, dass er keine Angst vor ihnen habe. Doch etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Buffy an den Worten zweifeln. Die Seelen fuhren durch seinen Körper und peinigten ihn. Sie ließen ihn ihre Schmerzen erleben - durchleben was er ihnen angetan hatte. Ihr Ziel war Rache. Der Dämon sollte bezahlen. Mit seinem Leben.

Buffy hatte die Hände schützend gegen den Wind erhoben. Sie versuchte durch den aufgewirbelten Sand zu sehen. Sie kämpfte sich stückchenweise näher heran um besser sehen zu können.

Angelus war zurückgewichen bis an den Rand des Bannkreises, gerade weit genug vom flirrenden Energiefeld entfernt um es nicht zu berühren. Vielleicht würde das hier doch schwieriger werden, als er gedacht hatte. Weitere Seelen stürzten sich auf ihn. Er fiel auf die Knie. Die Hände auf den Boden gestützt, versuchte der Dämon alle Kraft aufzubringen um sich gegen den nächsten Angriff zu wappnen, der unvermeidlich folgen musste.

Buffy spürte plötzlich wie ihr etwas in die Hand geschoben wurde. Sie blickte fragend zu Finhya, als sie die Armbrust, ein edles Stück mit wertvollen Einlegearbeiten, hob.

„Töte ihn", befahl die alte Frau mit eisiger Stimme.

„Aber... Nein! Ihr solltet ihn retten!"

Buffy versuchte ihre Stimme über das Tosen der Elemente zu erheben, doch ihre Worte wurden vom Wind fortgerissen. Ihr war unverständlich wie sie die Alte so gut verstehen konnte.

„Wenn du ihn retten willst, tu was ich sage. Töte ihn!"

Buffy wurde von den Worten eingehüllt, der merkwürdigen Musik und den Dämpfen aus den schwelenden Schalen. Ihr schwindelte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam benommen, als sie langsam die Armbrust hob und einen langen Blick auf den eingelegten Holzbolzen warf.

Dann drehte sie sich langsam in Richtung des Bannkreises. Der Wind riss an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren, doch sie schien es überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Wie in Trance legte sie die Armbrust an.

Zielte.

Ihr Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.

Mit fast lautlosem Surren löste sich der Bolzen und flog mit tödlicher Sicherheit auf den Dämon im Kreis zu. Fast hatte sie erwartet, den Bolzen am Energiefeld abprallen zu sehen, doch er flog mühelos hindurch.

Als der Bolzen Angelus traf ruckte sein Kopf überrascht herum. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Buffy. Dann begann er sich in Staub aufzulösen. Langsam zunächst. Dann explodierte er in einer Staubwolke, die langsam zu Boden sank und nur ein Häufchen zurückließ.

Die Armbrust entglitt Buffys kraftloser Hand und polterte zu Boden, als sie sich aus dem Trancezustand löste. Ihr wurde bewusst was sie getan hatte und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

Als sie sich abwenden wollte, schlossen sich die Finhyas Finger erstaunlich kräftig und beinahe schmerzhaft um ihren Arm. Zwangen sie in der Bewegung innezuhalten.

„Sieh hin!"

Buffys Blick glitt zum Bannkreis. Zurückgeblieben war ein dunkler nebelhafter Schatten. Die bösartige ‚Seele' des Dämons, seine Präsenz.

Die Seelen der Opfer verharrten einen atemlosen Augenblick, bevor sie sich in einer Farbexplosion darauf stürzten. Die geballte Kraft des Guten traf die Ausgeburt des Bösen und begann sie auszulöschen. Angelus Essenz wurde durchscheinender, schwächer und war schließlich ganz verschwunden. Die Seelen kehrten zum Scheitelpunkt der Kugel zurück, ihre Erlösung erwartend.

Buffy glaubte eine Bewegung auf den Boden wahrgenommen zu haben. Um besser sehen zu können, kämpfte sie sich noch einmal gegen den jetzt tosenden Sturm vorwärts. Kälte und Sand drangen durch ihre Kleidung. Sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie stemmte sich gegen die Elemente und mühte sich näher heran.

In den Staub, der von Angelus körperlicher Existenz geblieben war, kam Bewegung. Zuerst tanzten nur wenige Körner einem stummen Reigen folgend in der Luft. Dann wurden es immer mehr, bis schließlich alle Staubpartikel aufgewirbelt wurden. Sie verdichteten sich und bildeten eine menschliche Gestalt. Die Luft war erfüllt von unheimlichem Heulen und der Himmel vom Wetterleuchten, als Angels Körper leblos zu Boden fiel.

Buffy hatte inzwischen den Rand des Bannkreises erreicht und sich bei ihm auf die Knie fallen lassen.

Sie konnte die schwachen Atembewegungen sehen, die ihr signalisierten, dass Angel lebte. _Wirklich_ lebte! Doch seine Augen blickten sie leer an. Seine Seele war nach wie vor außerhalb seines Körpers gefangen. Die Opferseelen schien nicht bereit zu sein ihn gehen zu lassen. Buffy warf ihnen einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Bitte, gebt ihn frei", bat sie, ohne zu wissen, ob die Seelen sie verstehen konnten.

Als sie keine Anstalten machten ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, streckte Buffy die Hand nach Angel aus. Ihre Finger konnten ihn beinahe berühren, doch das Kraftfeld hinderte sie daran ihn wirklich erreichen zu können. Sie schaute tief in seine starren Augen und flüsterte beinahe unhörbar ‚_ich liebe dich'_.

Für einen endlosen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen. Dann kam Bewegung in die Seelen, als sie Angels Seele freigaben. Der silbern schimmernde Lebensfunke kehrte in seinen Körper zurück und die herbeigerufenen Seelen verschwanden erlöst in der Ewigkeit.

Der Wind schlief ein. Die Wolken verzogen sich ebenso rasch wie sie gekommen waren und die Zigeuner verharrten in Schweigen. Dann brach das Feld aus weißer Magie zusammen und Buffy rutschte zu Angel. Sie zog seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und hielt in ihn fest.

Ungläubig und staunend fühlte sie die warme Haut an seinem Hals und den Pulsschlag unter ihren Fingern. Irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein existierte eine Erinnerung daran, das schon einmal gefühlt zu haben.

Buffy half ihm nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit aufzustehen. Das Ritual hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet, so dass sie ihn stützen musste.

Die Zigeuner brachen wortlos auf, keiner schenkte ihnen ein Wort oder auch nur einen Blick. Von Finhya war keine Spur zu entdecken. Die Feuer brannten vernachlässigt nieder. Buffy brachte Angel in den Camper. Er hatte sich kaum hingelegt, als er auch schon eingeschlafen war. Buffy blieb eine Weile bei ihm, bevor sie nach draußen ging.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und starrte nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit. Sie hätte der alten Wahrsagerin gerne gedankt. Doch irgendwie wusste Buffy, dass sie sie noch einmal wieder sehen würde.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kapitel 19 „Beginn"**_

Xander schleppte Willows schwere Tasche die schmalen Steinstufen zur alten Villa hinunter. Das Gewicht zerrte an seinem Arm. Er fragte sich was seine alte Freundin wohl eingepackt haben mochte.

Als er blind auf eine verwitterte Stufe trat geriet er aus dem Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, wenn Oz, der hinter ihm lief, ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Ärmel gepackt und festgehalten hätte. Xander drehte den Kopf zu ihm um und warf ihm einen dankenden Blick zu. Giles folgte ihnen schweigend. Seine Bücher und Schriftrollen unter dem Arm geklemmt und den Blick konzentriert zu Boden gerichtet, achtete er darauf wohin er trat.

Willow, die schon vorausgestürmt war, hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Sie hatte den verwilderten Garten durchquert und stand in der Halle mit dem großen Kamin. Der Boden war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, die bedeutete, dass niemand sich je hierher verirrte. Gut. So mussten sie keine ungebetenen Störungen befürchten. Es würde Willow schwer fallen zu erklären was sie hier taten. Außerdem durfte sie keinesfalls unterbrochen werden, wenn sie erst einmal begonnen hatte.

Überrascht hatten sie festgestellt, dass die Menschen begonnen hatten auf dem Schutt von Sunnydale eine neue Stadt zu errichten und es gab bereits eine ganze Menge Einwohner. Offenbar wurden die Menschen nicht klüger. Und nach dieser Nacht würden sie, wenn alles lief wie geplant, wieder am Höllenschlund leben.

Die rothaarige Hexe ging zur Sitzgruppe hinüber, wischte achtlos mit der Hand über den Tisch und einen der Stühle. Willow legte ihre Umhängetasche ab, zog ihre kurze Jacke aus und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne. Sie zog ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und band es sich über die Haare, bevor sie sich daran machte den gröbsten Staub zu entfernen.

Ihre Freunde waren ihr inzwischen gefolgt. Xander verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er mitten in eine Spinnwebe hineinlief. Willow ging hinüber, nahm ihm ihre Tasche ab und drückte ihm mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen einen Besen in die Hand. Einen weiteren verteilte sie an Oz. Giles bekam einen Putzlappen. Dann schaffte sie die Tasche aus dem Weg und begann mit dem Großreinemachen.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum wir hier aufräumen sollen. Du willst doch nicht hier einziehen, oder?"

„Weil, Xander Harris, wir die ganze Nacht hier verbringen werden und ich keine Lust habe im Dreck zu sitzen", erwiderte Willow lapidar.

Oz gab den Besen an Giles weiter.

„Was...", setzte der Engländer an, der Mühe hatte seine Papiere, die Bücher, den Lappen und jetzt auch noch den Besen festzuhalten.

„Hey!" Ein empörter Xander blickte Oz hinterher, der grinsend in Richtung Garten verschwand.

„Ich kümmere mich ums Kaminholz. Wir wollen doch nicht erfrieren."

Dass das in Kalifornien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, ließ er unerwähnt.  
Oz schlenderte hinaus. Xander murmelte etwas wenig höfliches. Als Willow ihn ungeduldig anblickte und auf den Besen deutete machte er sich seufzend an die Arbeit. Je eher sie anfingen, desto eher würden sie fertig sein, versuchte er sich zu motivieren.

Oz kehrte wenige Minuten später mit einem Arm voll Brennholz zurück. Er stapelte es im Kamin auf und suchte in seinen Taschen nach Streichhölzern. Er wollte gerade eines davon an ein Stück Papier halten, als Willow ihm ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer dunklen, purpurfarbenen Flüssigkeit hinhielt.

„Ein Brennöl. Es verstärkt die Wärme und wir müssen uns nicht mehr darum kümmern Holz nachzulegen. Gieß es über das Holz und zünd es an."

„Du bist wirklich ne Hexe", schmunzelte er sie an und tat dann was sie ihm aufgetragen hatte. Das Holz fing mit lautem Zischen Feuer. Die Flammen loderten hoch und leuchteten in einem tiefen Rot. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme im Raum aus.

Nach einer halben Stunde schaute Willow sich zufrieden um. Der Raum war nicht gerade chirurgisch steril zu nennen, aber er war sauber.

Zeit sich an die Vorbereitungen für die Beschwörung zu machen, dachte sie bei sich.

Xander hatte sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen. Seine Beine baumelten über der Lehne. Oz und Giles holten die Waffen und ihre restlichen Sachen aus Giles' Wagen.

„Einer von uns sollte sich stets hier draußen umsehen und uns ungebetene Gäste vom Hals halten."

Giles drehte sich konzentriert spähend einmal um die eigene Achse, als erwarte er im nächsten Augenblick einen Vampirüberfall.

„Das übernehme ich für euch", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme oberhalb von ihnen.

Giles fuhr erschrocken herum. Faith saß lässig auf einer Mauer. Sie sprang leichtfüßig die fast drei Meter zu Boden und kam auf sie zu. Die Daumen hatte sie in den Taschen ihrer Hosen verhakt. Sie ging um Giles herum und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann schlug sie ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, was ihn arg um sein Gleichgewicht bangen ließ.

„Gut sehn' Sie aus. Du auch Oz. Wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

Faith legte den beiden die Arme um die Schultern und begleitete sie nach drinnen.

Willow hatte begonnen einen Teil des Bodens mit Kreidesymbolen zu bedecken. Sie lag auf den Knien und zeichnete sorgfältig von dem Blatt, dass sie sich zu Hause vorbereitet hatte.

Xander hatte die drei bemerkt und sich auf die Ellenbogen aufgestützt. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Faith legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und bedeutet ihm still zu sein, während sie sich an Willow heranschlich. Sie blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen, legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann laut: „Hi, Willow."

Willow schrie erschrocken auf. Dann stand sie auf, klopfte Staub und Kreide von ihren Knien und begrüßte Faith.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie grummelnd, mit einem bedauernden Blick auf das verschlungene Kreidesymbol, welches von einem langen Strich verunziert wurde.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier", fragte Giles ein wenig verwirrt.

„B. hat mich angerufen und gemeint ihr braucht Hilfe. Also habe ich hier auf euch gewartet. Ich dachte ich überrasche euch – ist mir ja auch gelungen."

Weitere Erklärungen bekamen sie nicht. Weder was sie in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, noch wo Andrew war, mit dem sie damals weggegangen war.

„Geben Sie mir einfach ein paar Waffen", wandte sie sich an Giles „und ich halte euch alle vom Hals, die versuchen hier rein zu kommen. Ich bin schon ein paar Tage hier und hab' schon jede Menge Vampire aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Die treiben sich immer noch in Scharen hier rum. Nostalgie, nehme ich mal an."

Faith bedauerte dies keineswegs. So war sie ausreichend beschäftigt gewesen. Und es lenkte sie vom Nachdenken ab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich begleiten", sinnierte Giles.

„Ja, oder einer von uns." Oz war zu Xander gegangen und hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt. Als er ihm jetzt einen fragenden Blick zuwarf nickte dieser eifrig.

„Danke, Jungs. Aber das schaffe ich schon alleine. Ihr bleibt hier und passt auf Willow auf."

Giles gab sich geschlagen. Faith suchte sich aus seiner umfangreichen Waffensammlung einige passende Waffen heraus.

„Alles klar. Ich mach' mich auf zur Patrouille. Könnte eine heiße Nacht werden."

Faith hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war zur Tür hinaus bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte. Xander hatte den Mund geöffnet und schloss ihn jetzt wieder als ihm klar wurde, dass er ziemlich lächerlich wirken musste wie er so dasaß.

„Typisch Faith. Also zurück an die Arbeit", meinte Willow, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ und kritisch ihr Werk begutachtete. Sie wischte sorgfältig das verunglückte magische Zeichen aus und begann von neuem.

Giles studierte seine Schriftrollen. Xander und Oz stellten Kerzen und Schalen auf, deren Position Willow ihnen genau beschrieben hatte.

Willow beendete ihre Vorbereitungen und schaute noch einmal auf ihre Notizen. Sie verglich akribisch ihre Zeichnungen und Aufzeichnungen mit dem vorbereiteten Raum. Wenn nicht alles ganz genau stimmig war, konnte es ziemlich übel ausgehen. Im besten Falle würde gar nichts passieren, im Schlimmsten... nun, das wollte sie sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Willow nickte zustimmend. Dann ging sie zu dem Tisch, legte ihre Papiere weg und zog den Beutel aus der Tasche, den sie eingepackt hatte.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Bluse und dem Rock, den sie trug. Dann legte sie ihren Schmuck ab. Xander und Oz hatten ihr fasziniert zugesehen und sich dann rasch umgedreht. Willow zog das Gewand aus der geweihten Hülle und zog es sich über. Als sie hinter sich ein Kichern hörte, drehte sie sich milde lächelnd um. Ihr war durchaus klar, welchen Anblick sie bieten musste. Giles hatte von seinen Schriften aufgesehen und blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Kein Wort, ja? Das dient nur dem Schutz vor dem Bösen. Bei den Kräften mit denen ich heute arbeite kann ich jeden Schutz gebrauchen."

Willow strich über den weichen fallenden Stoff in unbestimmbarer Farbe. Er war übersäht mit geheimnisvollen Schriftzeichen und Symbolen und hätte jedem mittelmäßigen Zauberkünstler auf dem Jahrmarkt alle Ehre gemacht.

„Was ist _das da_", fragte Oz und gestikulierte in ihre Richtung.

„_Das_ _da_ ist eine magische Robe. Sie wurde extra für diesen Anlaß gefertigt. Die Symbole können verhindern, dass das Böse Macht von mir ergreift – jedenfalls sollten sie das. Der Stoff und die Nähte bestehen auch aus Dämonenbestandteilen - so genau hab' ich dann doch nicht nachgefragt. Es hat mich einen ziemlich Teil meines Ersparten gekostet sie anfertigen zu lassen."

Kannte man den Namen eines Dämons so konnte man ihn binden und vernichten. Da sie schwarze Magie anzuwenden gedachten, galt dasselbe für sie. Sollten die Dämonen, die unweigerlich bei der Beschwörung herbeigerufen würden, erfahren wer sie war so gerieten sie alle in höchste Gefahr. Das Gewand sollte Willows wahre Identität verschleiern, ihnen ein falsches Bild vorgaukeln. Das erklärte die junge Hexe ihren Freunden.

„Schön, es soll dich also schützen und was ist mit uns, sollen wir uns auch in solche Dinger hüllen?"

Xander klang wenig begeistert.

„Nein. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass ihr mitkommen würdet. Ich habe das hier für euch." Willow zog aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing, drei der kleinen Phiolen. Sie gab jedem von ihnen eine davon.

„Ihr müsst euch damit einreiben - von Kopf bis Fuß. Das sollte die gleiche Wirkung haben. Vielleicht nicht ganz so intensiv, aber durchaus ausreichend."

Oz hatte das Fläschchen entkorkt und roch daran. Dann hielt er es hastig von sich und warf Willow einen schockierten Blick zu, mit dem er sie zu fragen schien, ob das ihr Ernst sei.

Giles, der ihn beobachtet hatte schnupperte nun seinerseits. Er hatte seine Reaktion zwar besser unter Kontrolle, doch Willow musste sich trotzdem ein Lachen verbeißen. Sie wusste wie das Zeug roch und der Gedanke sich damit einreiben zu müssen, jagte auch ihr einen Schauer über den Körper.

„Ähm, eins noch: alles was nicht aus Naturfasern besteht, solltet ihr besser nicht anziehen, wenn ihr die Tinktur eingerieben habt. Das könnte sonst sehr unangenehm werden."

Xander zuckte die Schultern. Er nahm das Fläschchen an sich und verschwand im Haus. Oz und Giles, wie immer in stoischer Ruhe, folgten ihm.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Kapitel 20 „Mitternacht"**_

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht.

In der alten Villa in Sunnydale hatten sich Willow, Xander, Giles und Oz auf dem Boden niedergelassen und bereiteten sich auf das Ritual vor, das den Höllenschlund wieder öffnen sollte.

Willow dachte an ihre Freundin Star. Wo immer sie auch sein mochte, sie hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging. Konnte man das überhaupt so nennen? Hoffentlich würde das hier auch ihr helfen und sie zurückbringen.

Willow atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlug die Kapuze der Robe hoch, so dass ihr Gesicht beinahe vollständig verhüllt wurde. Nur einige rote Haarspitzen schauten hervor.

Giles schaute auf seine Uhr, die neben ihm lag und gab Willow das vereinbarte Zeichen, das ihr bedeutete mit der Beschwörung zu beginnen. Der Neumond stand am höchsten am Himmel und damit waren die Tore zwischen Gut und Böse soweit geöffnet wie nur irgend möglich, wenn nicht gerade einer der heidnischen Festtage gefeiert wurde.

Die vier zündeten die schweren schwarzen Kerzen an. In den Räucherschalen schwelten Kräuter und Mineralien und verbreiteten einen betäubenden Duft.

Zunächst sprach Willow ein alteuropäisches Schutzritual. Es sollte die Hilfe und den Schutz der Mächte des Guten erbitten. Vielleicht brachte das nichts, aber Willow gab es ein besseres Gefühl.

Dann begann sie mit der Heraufbeschwörung der magischen Energien.

Willow begann leise einige Sätze zu murmeln. Die Luft flirrte. Schwaden von Energie schwirrten heran und hüllten sie ein. Ihre Helfer hatten zuverlässig und pünktlich damit begonnen Willows magische Kraft zu verstärken. Die verschiedenen Farbschattierungen der Energieschwaden wiesen sie als verschiedenen Schulen von Zaubern zugehörig aus: grün für die Schule der Beschwörungen, gelb für die Schule der Heilungs- und Stärkezauber, orange für die Schule der Schutzzauber, violett für die Schule der Elementarzauber und ein tiefer Anthrazit-Ton für die Nekromantie.

Da Willow selbst ihre Magie nie spezialisiert hatte, konnte sie all diese Energien nutzen. Die Energie hüllte Willow ein, durchdrang sie und legte sich schließlich wie eine hauchzarte Aura um sie.

Willow rezitierte Sprüche und Formeln in lateinischer Sprache. Ab und zu wechselte sie in eine viel ältere Sprache. Giles sprach seinerseits die Aktivierungsformeln für die magischen Symbole. In den Kohlebecken rings um sie leuchtete tiefblaues Feuer, dass eine magische Kälte ausstrahlte.

In der großen, flachen Schale vor ihnen befand sich eine Flüssigkeit. Willow hatte sorgfältig ein Pentagramm darum gezogen, gerade groß genug, damit die Schale zwischen den überschneidenden Strichen Platz hatte. Je weiter Willows Beschwörung voranschritt, desto mehr begann es darin zu brodeln. Ab und zu schütteten ihre Freunde die magischen Zutaten hinein, tropften alles andere als wohlriechende Flüssigkeiten, die Willow vorbereitet hatte, dazu und halfen ihr in jeder Weise die ihnen möglich war.

Die aktivierten Kreidesymbole gleißten auf dem Boden um sie herum. Die Kerzen flackerten unstet und die aufsteigenden Dämpfe sammelten sich über ihnen wie unter einer Glocke.

Die Zeit verging und Oz beobachtete besorgt, wie viel Kraft es Willow kostete ihre Magie zu praktizieren. Die magische Aura um sie wurde zunehmend schwächer und durchscheinender, je mehr Willow die Energien anzapfte. Ihre Freunde hielten sich bereit sie aufzufangen, falls sie das Bewusstsein verlieren sollte.

Willow nahm schließlich den scharfen Dolch, der vor ihr lag und schnitt sich schnell in die Handfläche. Obwohl es nur ein kurzer Schnitt gewesen war, drang er tief in ihr Fleisch. Sie presste die Hand schnell zu einer Faust zusammen und ließ das heruntertropfende Blut in die Schale fallen. Darin begann es zu kochen. Je mehr Blut hineinfiel, desto mehr brodelte es.

Der Boden fing an zu zittern. In der Luft lag ein stetiger Heulton. Die vier hatten Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Willow fuhr mit ihrer Beschwörung fort. Sie kämpfte gegen das Böse, das sich immer mehr in ihr manifestierte.

Um sie herum hatten sich Tore gebildet, die sie einen Blick auf unsagbares Grauen aus der Dämonendimension werfen ließen. Dämonen aller Kategorien versuchten die Tore zu dieser Welt zu durchbrechen. Die Formeln auf dem Boden glühten gleißend und hielten sie zurück, jedenfalls hier in der nahen Umgebung. Die Symbole umgaben die vier wie einen schützenden Kokon.

Willow spürte wie immer mehr Kraft aus ihr heraus floss. Wenn sie nicht bald Erfolg hatte, würde der ganze Aufwand umsonst gewesen sein. Sie mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven und erhob ihre Stimme. Der Schmerz schien ihr Innerstes verglühen zu wollen, als sie sich gegen das Böse anstemmte, das sie zu vernichten suchte. Willow schrie den letzten Teil der Beschwörung heraus. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte.

Der Boden schwankte, in den Wänden bildeten sich Risse. Die Luft flirrte ein letztes Mal, dann brach der Strom an magischer Energie zusammen. Von der Decke rieselte Putz auf die vier hinab. Der Staub drang in ihre Augen und Lungen und ließ sie husten.

Willow brach bewusstlos zusammen. Im Fallen stieß sie die Schale um. Die ätzende Flüssigkeit ergoß sich über den Boden und brannte sich in den Stein. Wo sie die verloschenen magischen Symbole berührte begann diese zu brennen. Der ekelerregende Rauch füllte den großen Raum.

„Raus hier!"

Faith war in der Tür aufgetaucht. Sie half Giles die Sachen zusammenzuraffen. Xander und Oz schleppten die ohnmächtige Willow nach draußen. Sie flüchteten durch den Garten und über die Steinstufen nach draußen.

Die Villa wurde wie von einem Erdbeben geschüttelt. Die Fassade wurde von Rissen durchzogen, die in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit größer wurden. Als Faith und die anderen die Straße erreichten, brach das Haus in sich zusammen und hinterließ eine rauchende Ruine. Die Freunde waren von Staub bedeckt. Ihrer Kleidung haftete der Geruch der ätzenden Dämpfe an, zusätzlich zu dem Elixier, das Willow ihnen gegeben hatte.

Der Himmel über ihnen schien Feuer gefangen zu haben. Gewaltige Blitze zuckten bedrohlich. Ihr Licht machte die Szenerie noch unheimlicher. Einer schlug in die Ruine ein und beißender Ozongeruch lag in der Luft. Dem Blitz folgte ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Knall. Der ständige heulende Ton untermalte das Geschehen. Dann endete es so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte und ließ eine bedrückende Stille zurück.

Unten in der Stadt gleißte der Boden bedrohlich, wo sich ein Spalt geöffnet hatte, der sich im Laufe der Zeit zum Höllenschlund ausbilden würde. Sunnydale blieb noch eine kurze Gnadenfrist, bevor das Böse wieder mit aller Macht darüber hinein brechen würde.

„Also Giles, korrigieren Sie mich wenn ich mich irre, aber irgendwas ist doch grade mächtig schief gegangen."

Xander ließ Willow vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und schaute Giles an.

Oz schlug Willows Kapuze zurück und versuchte sie aufzuwecken. Doch ohne Erfolg.

„Wir müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen." Er klang ehrlich besorgt.

„In diesem Zustand können wir sie nirgendwo hinbringen. Das würde zu viele Fragen geben. Nein, ich denke sie ist einfach völlig erschöpft", meinte Giles, der sich in einer müden Geste übers Gesicht strich. Was dazu führte, dass ein Streifen in seinem Gesicht entstand, wo er den grauen Staub verwischt hatte.

„Und was ist damit", fragte Oz und hielt eine schwarze Haarsträhne ins diffuse Licht. Sie wussten wann Willow sich das letzte Mal so verändert hatte: als sie in ihrem Schmerz über Taras Verlust dem Bösen verfallen war. Jetzt durchzogen schwarze Strähnen ihr rotes Haar.

„Wir packen sie erst mal ins Auto und dann sehen wir weiter. Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr schleunigst hier verschwinden."

Faith packte Willow, hob sie dank ihrer übernatürlichen Kraft hoch und trug sie zu Giles' Wagen. Dort legte sie Willow vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz ab.

Xander, Oz und Giles waren ihr gefolgt. Sie packten die Sachen, die sie gerettet hatten, in das Auto. Als Faith sich umdrehte und weggehen wollte, hielt Giles sie zurück.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Faith? Du solltest nicht alleine hier bleiben. Warum kommst du nicht mit uns? Du weißt, dass du stets willkommen bist uns bei unserem Kampf zu unterstützen."

„Danke. Aber ich werde erst mal hier aufräumen. Außerdem wissen Sie, dass Sie mich nicht brauchen. Ich bin nicht für Ihre Regeln gemacht - war ich nie. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, ruft mich einfach an."

Ein markerschütternder Schrei wehte aus Richtung Stadt zu ihnen hinauf und verstummte dann abrupt.

„Arbeit für mich", meinte Faith. Sie machte kehrt und verschwand eilig in der Dunkelheit. Die drei blickten ihr nach. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages zur Ruhe kommen und finden, wonach sie suchte.

Dann erinnerten sie sich an Willow.

Die drei kletterten in den Wagen. Oz setzte sich nach hinten zu Willow. Während der ganzen Fahrt hielt er sie besorgt im Arm und lauschte auf die kleinste Veränderung in ihrer Atmung.

Giles fuhr so schnell es ihm erlaubt war den ganzen Weg zurück nach L.A.

Er setzte sie vor Willows Wohnung ab. Oz und Xander hatten besprochen bei ihr zu bleiben. Giles wollte sich zunächst in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand bringen, bevor sie sich wieder trafen, um zu beraten was zu tun war.

Es erwies sich als etwas problematisch die bewusstlose Willow in ihre Wohnung zu schaffen, ohne von neugierigen Augen gesehen zu werden. Selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde war auf den Straßen schon der Teufel los und auch in ihrem Appartementhaus regte sich das Leben.

Die Jungs hatten ihr Gepäck in Willows Wohnung zurückgelassen. Sie wollten sich erst nach ihrer Rückkehr um eine Bleibe kümmern. Jetzt erwies sich diese Maßnahme als Glücksfall.

Nachdem sie Willow in ihr Bett gepackt hatten, konnte jeder nach einer heißen Dusche in frische Sachen schlüpfen. Willows Tinktur erwies sich als äußerst hartnäckig auf der Haut.

Und Xander verstand jetzt auch was sie gemeint hatte, als sie gewarnt hatte sie besser nicht mit künstlichen Materialien zusammenzubringen. Er hatte vergessen seine Uhr abzunehmen.

Das Metallband hatte auf der eingeriebenen Haut gelegen und diese war jetzt an der Stelle feuerrot und juckte unerträglich. Die verdreckten Sachen hatten sie aufgesammelt und zu einem Bündel verschnürt. Waschen war hier überflüssig, sie würden den Geruch nie rauskriegen, da half nur noch verbrennen.

Die Handtücher um die Schultern gelegt, um das aus ihren Haaren tropfende Wasser, aufzufangen saßen sie bei Willow. Diese atmete ruhiger. Auch Willows Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich etwas normalisiert, sie war nicht mehr so erschreckend blass wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Am meisten beruhigte es sie zu sehen, dass die schwarzen Strähnen in ihrem Haar zu verblassen begannen und ihre natürliche Farbe wieder annahmen. Trotzdem war ihre Freundin bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht.

Irgendwo summte Willows Telefon. Oz machte sich auf die Suche danach und fand es schließlich. Als er ranging meldete sich Giles, der auf dem Weg zu ihnen war.

Kurz darauf ließen sie ihn in die Wohnung. Er schaute nach Willow und meinte, sie sollten sie einfach schlafen lassen. Giles machte sich keine allzu großen Sorgen um sie, besonders nachdem es ihr augenscheinlich schon viel besser ging als noch heute in den frühen Morgenstunden.

Die drei setzten sich in Willows Wohnzimmer. Giles machte Tee, den sie tranken, während sie die Situation berieten.

„Also, was ist passiert? Haben wir's geschafft, ist der Höllenschlund wieder offen und alles ist in Butter", fragte Xander hoffnungsvoll.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Beziehungsweise weiß ich es nicht genau. Der Höllenschlund ist wieder offen, daran dürfte kein Zweifel bestehen. Doch die Reaktion war viel zu heftig, da muss noch irgendetwas anderes passiert sein. Doch im Augenblick kann ich nicht sagen was es ist. Wir werden Willow fragen sobald sie aufwacht. Vielleicht hat sie ja ein paar Antworten. Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Verschwundenen zurückgeholt wurden, denn wenn nicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter."

„Also haben wir doch das Ungleichgewicht von Gut und Böse beseitigt, oder nicht? Ihre Wächter haben keine Grund mehr ihnen die Hölle heiß zu machen", schaltete Oz sich ein.

„Nun, das sollten wir eigentlich erreicht haben, denke ich"

Davon war Giles sogar überzeugt. Doch ihm machte Sorgen was sie stattdessen angerichtet haben könnten. Und er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er es nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Er wünschte Buffy wäre wieder zurück, damit er wenigstens eine Sorge weniger hätte. Doch sie war nicht wieder aufgetaucht und sie ging auch nicht an ihr Handy. Offenbar hatte sie es ausgeschaltet.

So blieb es Giles Fantasie überlassen sich auszumalen, was ihr wiederfahren sein mochte. Oder Angel, was das anging.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kapitel 21 „Kreuzwege"**_

„Buffy?"

Angel zog sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position hoch. Bevor er den Kopf in den Händen barg und fest die Augen zusammenkniff.

Er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft daran was geschehen war. Doch die Erinnerungen kehrten langsam zurück. Hatten sie es wirklich geschafft oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet?

Angel lauschte in sein Innerstes. Nichts. Keine Spur des Dämons, der ihn sonst verhöhnte und herausforderte. Nur ein schattenhafter Bewusstseinsfetzen von Angelus war ihm geblieben. Jene Erinnerungen die ihn ebenso betrafen. Mit denen er leben musste.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute sich um. Alles war genau wie in der Nacht zuvor, doch es fühlte sich anders an. Unbestimmbar. Merkwürdig. Anders als damals.

Buffy musste draußen sein. Angel stand auf, schlüpfte in frische Kleidung und ging zur Tür.

Er streckte die Hand danach aus und zögerte.

Draußen herrschte Tag. Das wusste er auch ohne auf die Uhr gesehen zu haben. Seine innere Uhr funktionierte noch immer tadellos.

Obwohl er _wusste_, dass er nach draußen gehen konnte, dass es ihn nicht umbringen würde, war da immer noch diese leise Stimme. Die ihm einreden wollte alles sei nur Einbildung gewesen und er auf dem besten Weg Selbstmord zu begehen.

Angel rief sich energisch zu Ordnung. Keine Entscheidung ohne Risiko. Er öffnete die Tür und sprang beinahe zurück, als die Strahlen der hochstehenden Mittagssonne sein Gesicht trafen. Es tat weh! Schmerzte in seinen Augen und in seinem Kopf.

„Angel!"

Buffy war aufgesprungen und kam zu ihm gelaufen. Gerannt, wäre die bessere Beschreibung gewesen.

Sie erreicht ihn und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dann lächelte sie ihn strahlend an und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie hielt ihn eine Weile fest. Er ließ sie gewähren. Buffy machte sich los, schaute zu ihm auf und stellte ihm die schwierigste Frage seines Lebens.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er überlegte eine Weile und meinte dann: „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich fühlen _sollte_."

Angel trat vorsichtig zu ihr ins volle Sonnenlicht. Sein schmerzerfülltes Zusammenzucken ließ Buffy das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Doch nichts geschah. Kein Rauch. Kein Feuer. Er war in Sicherheit. Trotzdem schien es Angel nicht besonders behaglich zumute zu sein.

Er zog sich in den Schatten zurück und atmete erleichtert auf, hoffend, dass seine Freundin es nicht bemerken würde. Doch das hatte sie natürlich.

„Zumindest bringt es mich nicht um", stellte Angel leise fest. Trotzdem dröhnte sein Kopf. Ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter seinen Augen erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass er die vergangenen 250 Jahre in der Dunkelheit verbracht hatte. Auch seine Haut brannte, wo sie nicht von Kleidung bedeckt war. Das hier war eindeutig anders als sein eintägiges Menschsein!

Nun, Finhya hatte es ihnen ja gesagt: er war nur _zum größten Teil_ menschlich. Offenbar hatte er nicht nur die dämonischen Fähigkeiten behalten, sondern auch einige der unangenehmeren Eigenschaften. Zum kalifornischen Sonnenanbeter würde er jedenfalls nie werden, soviel stand fest. Sein Platz war und blieb in der Dunkelheit.

Er registrierte, dass ihre Haare schon wieder von einigen blonden Strähnen durchzogen wurden, die im Sonnenlicht in allen Farben changierten. Buffy musterte ihn mit neugierigem Blick.

„Was ist", fragte er.

„Nichts! Hey, ich kann's nur nicht glauben, dass wir mitten am Tag hier zusammen sind… dass wir überhaupt so zusammen sind."

„Dann gewöhn' dich besser dran. So schnell wirst du mich nämlich nicht mehr los."

Angel lächelte sie an. Ein Anblick, der Buffys Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Dann zog sie ihn zurück zum Wagen. Im kühlen Dunkel atmete Angel erleichtert auf.

Buffy hatte nicht vergessen, was die alte Frau ihr prophezeit hatte: von Veränderungen und Gefahren. Von Prüfungen, die sie zu bestehen haben würde. Doch in diesem Augenblick war ihr das völlig egal. Sie genoss es, die Liebe empfinden zu dürfen, die ihnen so lange verwehrt gewesen war und die sie nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. Ihre Probleme konnten noch ein paar Stunden warten…

Willow ging durch eine lange Gasse. Rechts und links von ihr erhoben sich Häuser. Selbst wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte sie nicht erkennen wo sie aufhörten und wo der dunkle Himmel begann. Sie entdeckte viele Fenster, doch kein einziges war erleuchtet.

Trotzdem spürte Willow, dass sie hinter diesen Scheiben jemand beobachtete, jeden ihrer Schritte mit Interesse verfolgte. Täuschte sie sich, oder waren es hungrige Blicke, die sich in sie bohrten? Nicht nach ihrem Fleisch oder Blut, sondern nach ihrer Vitalität, ihrem Lebensfunken gierten sie.

Willow ging gemessenen Schrittes weiter. Was immer in diesen Häusern lauerte stellte keine Bedrohung für sie da. Auch wenn sie nicht erklären konnte woher sie das wissen konnte, so wusste sie doch, dass es... ihnen? ... nicht gestattet war ihr etwas zu leide zu tun.

Die Gasse schien sich in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken. Doch dann endete sie so plötzlich, dass sie sich nur noch fragen konnte wie eine solche Sinnestäuschung überhaupt möglich sein sollte. War bei ihrer Beschwörung etwas schief gegangen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. War sie in der Hölle gelandet?

„Nein, bist du nicht, meine Süße."

Diese Stimme! Das war doch völlig unmöglich! Willow fuhr herum.

Die Gasse war verschwunden, sie hatte einem weitem, offenen Raum Platz gemacht, der völlig leer war bis auf... Tara. Sie stand direkt vor ihr. Willow meinte nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um sie berühren zu können. Probeweise versuchte sie es. Tara wich nicht zurück. Willows Hand berührte ihr geliebtes Gesicht.

„Aber wie ist denn das nur möglich, du bist doch tot – du hast mich alleine gelassen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den strahlend hellen Wirbel hinter Tara. Sie kam zu einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis...

„Nein, du bist nicht tot. Das hier ist nur eine Zwischenwelt, der einzige Ort an dem ich mit dir sprechen kann. Will, du musst zurück. Zurück zu deinen Freunden, sie brauchen dich. Du musst es ihnen sagen."

‚Was', dachte sie.

Tara überraschte sie, indem sie ihre gedachte Frage beantwortete.

„Du weißt es, du hast es bemerkt, kurz bevor du ohnmächtig wurdest."

Sie fühlte es noch immer... da war etwas gewesen, an das sie sich unbedingt erinnern musste!

„Ich will nicht gehen. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Seit du fort bist, ist alles so schwer, so sinnlos. Bitte, laß mich mit dir kommen", bat sie.

Tara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, deine Zeit ist noch nicht um. Du hast noch viele Dinge zu erledigen. So viele Menschen die darauf warten, dass du ihnen begegnest. Und du könntest nicht mit mir kommen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Dieser Weg ist versperrt solange nicht die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

Willow versuchte einen Schritt auf den gleißenden Wirbel zu zugehen, doch er wich vor ihr zurück. Ein weiterer Schritt brachte dasselbe Ergebnis.

„Dann laß mich hier bleiben. Hier kann ich dich sehen und mit dir sprechen. Mit dir zusammen sein", begehrte Willow auf.

„Nein. Dieser Ort ist schrecklich. Du würdest hier nicht bleiben wollen. Es gibt hier nichts: keine Zeit, kein Leben, keinen Tod, nur die ewige Leere. Geh', ich werde auf dich warten. Wir sehen uns wieder wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Willows Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Als sie über ihre Wangen liefen wollte sie sie wegwischen. Sie spürte keine Nässe, obwohl sie die Tränenspur auf ihrem Handrücken sehen konnte. Tara hatte Recht, hier gab es nichts.

„Aber wie komme ich zurück?"

„Schließ die Augen."

Willow tat es. Dann fühlte sie Taras Hände die ihr Gesicht umfassten, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf den ihren spürte, als Tara sie küsste.

Licht durchflutete sie und machte sie für einen Augenblick blind. Dann schlug Willow die Augen auf.

Sie fand sich in ihrem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder. Die Tür war geschlossen. Sie war allein. Hatte sie nur geträumt?

Sie vernahm leise Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Sie musste sich nicht anstrengen, um Xander, Oz und Giles zu identifizieren.

Sie hatten sie also zurückgebracht. Jemand hatte ihr die Zauberrobe ausgezogen, die sie ordentlich gefaltet auf ihrer Kommode liegen sah, und sie zugedeckt. Sie hörte wie ihr Telefon klingelte.

Als sie sich aufsetzen wollte schoß ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Er fühlte sich an, als sei sie geradewegs durch die Hölle marschiert. Sie überlegte, wie nahe das der Wahrheit wohl kam. Der bösartige Muskelkater ließ Willow zurück in die Kissen sinken, die Augen schließen und erst einmal eine Bestandsaufnahme ihres Befindens machen.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Zehen und Finger. Dann ging sie zu Füssen und Händen, Beinen und Armen über. Sie war noch vollständig und auch nicht ernsthaft verletzt, auch wenn ihr Gehirn ihr etwas anderes vorgaukelte. Ihre linke Hand pochte von dem selbstbeigebrachten Schnitt. Jemand hatte ihre Hand verbunden. Der Schmerz half ihr. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf.

Willow kämpfte sich hoch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie angelte nach ihrem Morgenmantel und zog ihn mit gepeinigter Miene über…

Star hatte die anderen nicht erreichen können. Egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, deren Angst und Wut ließ sie nicht zu ihnen durchdringen. Sie hatte es versucht: seit Stunden? Tagen? Wochen? Star hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Nachdem es ihr endlich gelungen war ein körperliches Wesen ‚auszuborgen' um ihren Hilferuf loszuwerden - hatte sie das? - war sie den anderen gefolgt, hatte die ‚Neuen' gesucht. Auch wenn es Star nicht gelang Kontakt zu ihnen herzustellen wollte sie sie nicht alleine lassen. Vielleicht wollte sie selbst auch einfach nicht alleine sein.

Sie fürchtete sich. Immer wieder kamen neue Geister dazu. Jedes Mal hoffte Star. Hoffte darauf, endlich jemanden zu finden mit dem sie reden konnte oder jedenfalls irgendwie kommunizieren. Doch sie war hilflos. Sie konnte sie fühlen, wusste, dass sie sich die gleichen Fragen stellten, dass sie Angst hatten.

Dann hatte sich etwas verändert. Ein Flackern ihrer körperlichen Existenz. Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie sich in ihrer Welt wieder zu finden. Sie lag auf dem Boden, spürte Asphalt rau unter ihrer Wange und ihren Handflächen.

Doch das war ebenso schnell vorbei wie es gekommen war. Sie glaubte es sich eingebildet zu haben. Die anderen fühlten sich verwirrt. Star spürte die aufkeimende Hoffnung und die endlose Verzweiflung – sie hatten es auch erlebt!

Wie lange war das her? Wieso war das passiert? Wo war das gewesen und wo war sie jetzt?

Vielleicht hatte sie doch Hilfe herbeirufen können? Sie traute ihren eigenen Wahrnehmungen nicht mehr. War sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das wirklich erlebt hatte oder es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Dieses Wesen war so anders gewesen. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt etwas so _bösartiges_ könnte existieren.

Sie klammerte sich an ihre Hoffnung, sonst würde sie in Wahnsinn versinken. Er lockte sie mit gnädigem Vergessen, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an.

Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, fühlte Star wieder dieses Flackern. Sie versuchte sich darauf vorzubereiten wieder zwischen den Welten hin- und hergerissen zu werden. Mit einem gewaltigen Zerren wurde sie zurück in die reale Welt geschleudert.

Star fiel.

Sie spürte den Luftzug, dann schlug sie hart auf den Boden. Der Aufprall presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Benommen stellte sie fest, dass sie dieses Mal hier verweilte. Der Spuk war offenbar vorbei. Warum, fragte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem gefesselt wurde. Sie schirmte ihre Augen gegen die Sonne ab.

Nicht weit von ihr entfernt kreischte ein Mann in unerhörter Qual. Seine Kleidung rauchte und fing Feuer. In seinem Überlebenskampf drehte er ihr sein Gesicht zu und Star erschrak, als sie die verzerrten Gesichtszüge und die unmenschlichen Augen sah. Er fing vollends Feuer und wurde binnen eines Augenblicks zu Asche verbrannt.

Sie erinnerte sich an Willows Schilderungen. Ein Vampir! Sie hatte einen Vampir gesehen und er war vor ihren Augen ausgelöscht worden! Star rappelte sich auf. Sie versuchte den Staub aus ihrer mitgenommenen Kleidung zu klopfen, gab es dann aber als sinnlos auf. Sie schaute sich um und versuchte festzustellen wo sie war.

Eine einsame Landstraße, ein paar Wälder – Gott, wo war sie nur gelandet? Star entdeckte ein Ortsschild. Der Name sagte ihr zwar nichts, doch dieses Zeichen naher Zivilisation reicht ihr. Sie marschierte los. Ihre oberste Priorität war es jetzt ein Telefon zu finden. Erst musste sie ihre Eltern anrufen, die vor Sorge um sie vermutlich schon ganz krank waren. Und dann konnte Willow ihr vielleicht sagen, was zum Teufel hier vor sich ging!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kapitel 22 „Rätsel"**_

Seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht konnte Buffy ihre Finger nicht mehr von Angel lassen. Ständig berührte sie ihn, wie um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er wirklich real war. Angel hatte nichts dagegen, ging es ihm doch nicht besser.

Sie hatten sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Zigeunern gemacht. Es war ihnen wichtig, der alten Frau zu danken und beide hatten das Gefühl sie unbedingt noch einmal sehen zu müssen.

Angel bestand darauf selbst zu fahren, was ihm einen beleidigten Blick von Buffy einbrachte, die aber gleich darauf lächelte. Er konnte im Moment wohl tun was er wollte.

Sie erreichten das Lager, welches im Abbau begriffen war, kurz darauf. Offenbar war die Zeit der Zigeuner hier vorbei. Sie brachen ihre Zelte ab um weiter zu ziehen. Die beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach der alten Frau. Im Chaos des Aufbruchs war das nicht einfach.

Angel entdeckte schließlich ihren Wagen, der wie ein ruhiger Pol inmitten des Trubels stand. Finhya stand davor. Schwer auf ihren Stock gestützt kommandierte sie ein paar junge Männer bei ihren Arbeiten herum. Respektvoll taten sie was die alte Frau ihnen auftrug. Plötzlich schien sie sich ein Stück aufzurichten und auf etwas zu horchen. Dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihnen um und kam auf sie zu.

Die alte Frau blieb vor ihnen stehen und musterte sie zufrieden.

Angel hielt Buffys Hand fest umklammert, als er den Kopf neigte. Eine Geste der Demut, die dem Menschen, der Angel einst gewesen war, nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte er und meinte er es todernst.

„Auch ich danke Ihnen. Sie haben uns mehr gegeben, als Sie je ahnen können."

Buffy schaute Finhya fest in die Augen, während sie Angels Hand drückte.

Dann... veränderte sich etwas.

Die Geräusche um sie herum traten immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Die Geschäftigkeit ging weiter, doch sie schien irgendwie langsamer zu werden. Kein Laut erreichte die kleine Gruppe mehr. Die Konturen verzerrten sich, bis das Lager hinter einem milchigen Schleier verborgen lag.

Buffy schaute sich überrascht um. Als ihr Blick zu der alten Zigeunerin zurückkehrte, sah sie diese milde lächeln. Ihr Äußerstes veränderte sich. Für einen Moment schien eine junge, atemberaubend schöne Frau an ihre Stelle zu treten. Dann verschwand die Illusion.

„Ihr seid eine Hohepriesterin, nicht wahr? Haben Euch die Mächte der Ewigkeit hergeschickt?"

Angel hielt das nicht für möglich. Sie hatten ihm seine Aufgabe deutlich zu verstehen gegeben und die beinhaltete nicht, dass sie ihm seine Menschlichkeit zum Geschenk machten.

Finhya, oder das Wesen, das sich als sie ausgegeben hatte, las in seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört, mein junger Freund. Ich sagte euch bereits, dass eine furchtbare Macht die Welt bedroht und dass keiner von euch stark genug sein würde sie allein zu bekämpfen. Doch die Mächte wussten auch, dass ihr nur eine Chance haben würdet dieses Übel gemeinsam zu bekämpfen, wenn ihr nicht von euren Sehnsüchten abgelenkt sein würdet. So wählten sie das kleinere Übel. Der Fluch wurde aufgehoben, du stehst nun zwischen der Menschlichkeit und deinem unnatürlich Dasein. Die Zeit wird erweisen, welchen Weg du wählst. Doch sei gewarnt: deine Seele wurde nicht erlöst! Diesen Kampf musst du fortführen. Wenn du Vergebung und Zugang zum Himmel finden willst, dann musst du die Sünden deiner Vergangenheit wieder gut machen. Und du hast nunmehr nur noch ein Menschenleben dafür Zeit."

Angel erhielt keine Gelegenheit mehr darauf zu antworten.

Die Zeit um sie herum lief wieder normal ab, als ob jemand den Ton wieder eingeschaltet und von Slowmotion auf normale Geschwindigkeit zurückgeschaltet hätte.

Finhya, in ihrer gewohnten Gestalt als alte Frau, lächelte noch immer. Jetzt lag in ihren Augen das Wissen einer Ewigkeit.

„Ihr solltet jetzt zurückkehren. Viele Menschen brauchen euch. Auch eure Freunde warten auf euch. Doch zuvor habe ich noch etwas für euch."

Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie zwei, in bestickte Tücher gehüllte, Päckchen. Das Größere reichte sie Buffy, das Kleinere erhielt Angel. Finhya trat direkt vor Buffy und hob ihre Hand. Vor ihrem Gesicht bewegte sie sie in einer langsamen Geste abwärts und gab ihr damit die verlorene Erinnerung zurück – ein zusätzliches Geschenk von unermesslichem Wert, das Buffy helfen würde Angels Entscheidung von damals zu verstehen.

„Eines noch", wandte sie sich direkt an Angel und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick. „Der Augenblick wird kommen, wo dieses Volk deine Hilfe einfordern wird. Dann wirst du zu ihnen gehen und tun was nötig ist – was auch immer sie verlangen!"

Dann drehte sie sich um, bevor sie den beiden die Möglichkeit geben konnte sich zu verabschieden. Die Mächte der Ewigkeit waren wohl immer beschäftigt. Beide dachten über die Abschiedsworte der Zigeunerin nach.

Dann schlenderten Buffy und Angel zurück zum Wagen. Ohne Diskussion ging Buffy zur Beifahrerseite und stieg ein. Sie überließ es Angel sie zurück nach Hause zu bringen – ihrer beider Zuhause. Buffy schlug neugierig das dunkelblaue Tuch zurück und erblickte die Tarotkarten, aus denen Finhya – ihren wahren Namen hatten sie nicht erfahren – ihr weisgesagt hatte. Buffy schloss die Augen und zog blind eine Karte aus dem Stapel hervor, nur ein Stück – gerade weit genug, um sie erkennen zu können. Lächelnd schob sie sie zurück. Sie schaute Angel von der Seite an.

„Sag' mal bist du gar nicht neugierig? Es ist ja nicht so, dass man jeden Tag ein Geschenk von den Mächten des Schicksals persönlich erhält."

Buffy war von Natur aus neugierig und hätte nur zu gerne einen Blick in das Tuch geworfen. Angel schien das zu ahnen, denn er hatte es in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden lassen, bevor sie Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

„Das muss ich nicht. Außerdem habe ich mein schönstes Geschenk schon bekommen." Angel streichelte über ihr Gesicht. Buffy schloss die Augen und genoss es seine warme Hand zu spüren.

Er startete den Wagen, wendete und fuhr zur Straße, die sie zurück nach L.A. bringen würde. Buffy schossen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, die sie ihm gern gesagt hätte. Doch dafür war später noch genug Zeit.

Sie versuchte Giles anzurufen. Wieder nur der Anrufbeantworter. Buffy begann sich ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen. Wenn nun etwas schiefgegangen war? Auch sie hatte in der Nacht nach Angels Rückverwandlung das Phänomen am Himmel bemerkt. Die feurige Spur, welche die dunkelste Stunde kurz vor der Dämmerung erhellt hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar nach dem Grund dafür gefragt, doch die Sorge um Angel hatte diese rasch in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Jetzt fiel es Buffy wieder ein. Sie versuchte es noch einmal und tippte dieses Mal Willows Nummer ein. Erleichtert hörte sie das Freizeichen und dann wie abgenommen wurde. Buffy war überrascht Giles' Stimme zu hören. Ihre Erleichterung verwandelte sich in Sorge, als sie von Willows Zustand erfuhr. Buffy hörte eine Weile zu.

„Und sie ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht? ... Hören Sie mal, natürlich mach' ich mir Sorgen! ... Was? ... Wieso Xander? Ach ist auch egal, erzählen Sie's mir später... ja... ja, ich bin schon auf dem Rückweg... erzähle ich Ihnen, wenn ich wieder da bin... Bye, Giles."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Buffy berichtete, was Giles ihr erzählt hatte. Genaues hatte sie allerdings nicht aus ihm herausbekommen. Sie würden wohl bis zu ihrer Rückkehr damit warten müssen.

„Und was heißt eigentlich ‚wenn _ich_ wieder da bin?"

„Hey, das soll doch eine Überraschung sein. Im Moment genieße ich es, dich ganz für mich alleine zu haben. Die anderen werden uns früh genug belagern und mit Fragen löchern", erklärte Buffy kategorisch.

Angel ließ es dabei bewenden. Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn. Die ganze Zeit, seit Buffy von den seltsamen Ereignissen mit den Wächtern erzählt hatte, nagte etwas in ihm. Eine dunkle Erinnerung, die er einfach nicht greifen konnte. Er ließ sich noch einmal genau beschreiben was geschehen war.

„Und sie haben nicht einmal reagiert, als dieser Mann euch Befehle erteilte, die im Gegensatz zu jeder Wächterphilosophie stehen?"

„Nein. Mit keinem Wort", stellte Buffy knapp fest.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte mir den Typen mal ansehen können. Irgendwas stimmt mit dem nicht. Aber ich komme nicht drauf wo ich schon mal von so etwas gehört habe", meinte Angel frustriert.

„Kein Problem. Dank der modernen Technik. Hier", sagte sie und schwenkte ihr Handy, das sie wieder aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Buffy erinnerte sich daran, dass sie aus purer Langeweile ein paar Fotos geschossen hatte. Wenn sie Glück hatten sollte der Bewahrer darauf zu sehen sein. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht die Bilder zu löschen und sie anzusehen hatte sie nicht der Mühe für wert befunden. Jetzt blätterte sie sie durch. Es waren mehr als sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Aber was...", stutzte sie bei einem Bild.

Sie hielt Angel das Handy mit dem Bild hin. Da sie dafür nur zwei Finger benutzte stand zu vermuten, dass sie nicht besonders appetitlich fand, was es zeigte.

Angel warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und war im nächsten Moment dankbar dafür, dass die Straße um diese Zeit fast leer war. Er trat so heftig auf die Bremse, dass Buffy sich am Armaturenbrett festklammern musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Da sie nun schon einmal standen konnte Angel das Bild in Ruhe studieren.

„Was ist das für ein Ding", fragte Buffy. „Das müsste den Bewahrer zeigen, da bin ich mir sicher, aber der sah ganz gewiß nicht _so_ aus. Das wäre mir bestimmt aufgefallen", meinte sie sarkastisch.

Auf dem Display war das Bild eines Dämons mit überdimensional großem Kopf und einem verdrehten schmächtigen Körper zu sehen. Unzählige Augen zierten seinen Körper. Er hatte eine grau-oliv-farbene Haut die feucht glänzte – fehlte nur noch ein ‚Frisch gestrichen'-Schild, fand Buffy.

Angel schüttelte sachte den Kopf, während er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, dass er nicht eher darauf gekommen war. Dann erinnerte er sich an Buffys Frage.

„Das ist ein Ocxal-Dämon. Eigentlich dachte ich die wären ausgestorben. Eklige, kleine Biester. Eine schwache Rasse, die den Starken immer als Kanonenfutter diente. Sie nutzten ihre Fähigleiten und überließen sie dann ihrem Schicksal – ich bin ihnen das eine oder andere Mal begegnet. Sie haben keine besonderen Stärken und sind leicht zu töten. Allerdings haben sie eine Fähigkeit, die sie interessant macht: sie haben unglaubliche Suggestivkräfte. Sie können praktisch jeden alles glauben machen. Die vielen Augen, du verstehst? Je mehr sie davon absorbieren desto größer wird ihre Suggestivkraft."

„Augen absorbieren? Schon gut, ich glaube, ich will's gar nicht wissen", meinte Buffy angeekelt.

„Das erklärt jedenfalls wie er sich bei den Wächtern einschleichen und sie unter seine Kontrolle bekommen konnte. Sorgen macht mir allerdings die Frage nach dem warum und vor allem wer dahinter steckt. Diese Dämonen arbeiten niemals alleine. Sie brauchen starke Wesen, die sie schützen."

Angel grübelte darüber nach. Allerdings würden sie jetzt keine Antwort darauf finden. Vielleicht konnte Giles ihnen ja damit weiterhelfen. Außerdem würde er seine eigene Büchersammlung des Okkulten durchsehen müssen.

Angel gab Buffy das Handy zurück. Sie machten sich auf wieder auf den Rückweg. Jetzt hielt Angel sich allerdings an keine Vorschriften mehr und raste L.A. entgegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht zu viel Zeit zu verlieren hatten.

Nach der heißen Dusche fühlte Willow sich zumindest nur noch halbtot, an Stelle von tot und lange begraben. Sie suchte sich ein paar bequeme Klamotten und zog sie an. Dann nahm sie zwei Schmerztabletten, warf sie in ein Glas mit Wasser und begann sich noch etwas besser zu fühlen. Danach ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Vorhin, nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, war sie nur an ihnen vorbei in ihr Badezimmer geschlurft. Giles stand noch beim Telefon und sah ihr nach.

„Willow! Gott sei Dank geht's dir gut. Weißt du eigentlich was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben, als du plötzlich umgekippt bist", warf Oz ihr vor.

„Oz." Giles warf ihm einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Der hatte verstanden und hielt den Mund.

Die Hexe sank tiefer in das Sofa, legte den Kopf zurück und versuchte die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren. Das Mittel brauchte noch eine Weile bis es wirkte.

„Willow kannst du uns sagen was geschehen ist", fragte Giles leise, als er sah wie sie bei jedem Geräusch, das über ein Flüstern hinausging, gepeinigt zusammenzuckte.

„Also, ehrlich gesagt erinnere ich mich an so gut wie gar nichts. Die Beschwörung hat das Tor zum Höllenschlund wieder aufgestoßen. Aber sie hat auch viele Portale in unsere Welt gerissen. Das haben wir ja gesehen, jedenfalls die, die im gleichen Raum erschienen sind. Wahrscheinlich sind einige dieser Höllenmonster entkommen."

„Von denen werden wir bestimmt schon bald hören, schätze ich. Ein paar Leichen hier, einige zerfetzte Körper da und wir dürfen die Schweinerei wieder aufräumen", scherzte Xander trocken.

„Na jedenfalls", redete Willow weiter „irgend so ein dämonisches Wesen hat versucht meinen Verstand zu grillen. Je weiter wir vorankamen desto mehr hat es versucht zu erfahren wer wir sind. Oh Gott, ich dachte jemand dreht meinen Kopf um 360 Grad und hält ihn dann unter eine Glocke, bevor jemand mit einem Hammer darauf schlägt! Dann weiß ich nichts mehr, bis ich vorhin hier aufgewacht bin. Und bevor ihr fragt: ich konnte verhindern, dass sie unsere Identität aufdecken."

Willow schloss gequält die Augen.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass du sonst nichts bemerkt hast, oder dass du irgendwas getan hast, was von dem Ritual abweicht?" Giles konnte sich nicht erklären woher die Zerstörung gekommen war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem brennenden Himmel!

Sie öffnete träge die Augen und richtete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Freunde.

„Nein. Wieso, ist denn irgendetwas passiert?" Ein kleines Glöckchen klingelt hinten in ihrem Verstand um sie an etwas zu erinnern. Willows desolater Zustand war Schuld, dass sie es ignorierte.

Xander war mitten in einer Kurzfassung der Ereignisse, als Willows Telefon eine Melodie zu summen begann. Stöhnend suchte sie danach, entdeckte es dann in Oz Hand. Der ging grinsend ran und bedeutete ihr, dass sie ihren Kopf schonen sollte.

Er hörte eine Weile zu, das Telefon ein Stück vom Ohr weggehalten. Offenbar schrie ihn jemand aus Leibeskräften an. Seine geschärften Werwolfssinne taten ein Übriges.

„Wer spricht da? ... ja, ist es, aber sie kann im Moment nicht... nein, dass weiß ich nicht, Miss, aber unserer war auch nicht gerade toll... ich sagte doch schon, dass... ja, ich hab's verstanden, okay ich frag' sie..."

Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste meinte er in Willows Richtung, dass jemand sie dringend zu sprechen wünschte. Eine Frau, die angeblich Star hieß und die ziemlich wütend sei.

Willow pflückte das Telefon aus seiner Hand und begann mit ihrer Freundin zu reden, die sich anhörte, als sei sie irgendwo im mittleren Westen gelandet. Das kam dem sogar ziemlich nahe. Sie beendete das Gespräch mit dem Versprechen sie irgendwie wieder hierher zu bringen und nahm ihr noch das Versprechen ab, sich sofort bei ihr zu melden.

„Zumindest ein Problem geklärt. Offenbar hat das Ganze etwas Gutes bewirkt. Die Verschwunden scheinen wieder da zu sein – also ist das Gleichgewicht auch wieder zurechtgerückt." Willow klang zutiefst erleichtert. Sie hatte sich wirklich gesorgt, was aus Star geworden sein mochte.

„Entschuldigt mich. Ich werde mal ein bisschen rumtelefonieren. Mal sehen was der Rat zu all dem sagt. Falls sie mit mir sprechen, heißt das."

Giles war aufgestanden. Er holte seine Jacke und seinen Autoschlüssel. Er versprach ihre Diskussion fortzusetzen, sobald er Näheres erfahren hatte. Außerdem brauchte Willow noch Ruhe.

Die war dankbar für den Vorschlag. Sie bot Xander und Oz an in ihrer Wohnung zu bleiben. Das wäre zwar ein bisschen eng, doch es würde gehen. Die beiden lehnten ab. Sie wollten sich eine bezahlbare Unterkunft suchen und erst mal schlafen, schließlich waren sie alle seit beinahe 48 Stunden wach. Willow ließ die beiden hinaus, schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen ab und verkroch sich dann in ihr Bett. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf und sie wäre sicher wieder so gut wie neu.

Stars Rückkehr hatte sich als problematischer erwiesen als sie alle geahnt hatten. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war sie in einer Kleinstadt jenseits von gut und böse gelandet. Kein Flughafen und selbst die Überlandbusse machten dort nicht halt. Schließlich war der praktisch veranlagte Oz einfach mit einem alten Lieferwagen losgefahren und hatte sie abgeholt.

Sie hatte sich sofort bei ihm entschuldigt, weil sie ihn so angeschnauzt hatte. Eigentlich war das nicht ihre Art. Außerdem konnte er ja gar nichts dafür und zu allem Überfluss kannten sie sich noch nicht einmal!

Sie war zu einer noch immer angeschlagenen Willow geeilt. Die hatte ihre Freundin erleichtert begrüßt und sich entschuldigt, dass sie ihr nicht schneller zur Hilfe hatten kommen können. Star winkte ab. Mit etwas Abstand erschien das Ganze nur noch halb so schlimm. Sie erzählte Willow haarklein was sie erlebt hatte, vom Zeitpunkt ihres letzten Treffens bis zu ihrer Rückkehr.

Willow schleppte eine erschöpfte Star zu Giles. Sie ließ ihr nicht einmal Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und sich umzuziehen. Willow fand es wichtig dem Engländer so schnell wie möglich zu berichten was ihre Freundin erlebt hatte.

Star, der es nicht leicht viel Fremden außerhalb ihrer Arbeit näher zu kommen, stand befangen Giles gegenüber. Der wickelte sie mit seinem britischen Charme, seiner Pedanterie und seiner trockenen Art um den Finger. Er servierte Tee und hörte sich aufmerksam an, was die junge Frau zu berichten hatte. Er machte sich eifrig Notizen und glich ihre Beobachtungen mit seinen eigenen ermittelten Fakten ab. Und seine Sorgen wuchsen mit jeder Minute.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kapitel 23 „Neue Wege"**_

Nachdem er Star zurückgebracht hatte beschloss Oz spontan in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Er packte seine Sachen und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Er küsste die überraschte Willow etwas zu enthusiastisch um als rein freundschaftlich durchzugehen und weg war er. Ein unglücklicher Xander bedauerte den Weggang des alten Freundes. Jetzt waren die Mädels wieder in der Überzahl, maulte er.

Buffy war nur ein paar Stunden zu spät zurückgekommen, um ihn noch treffen zu können. Er ließ ihr Grüße ausrichten. Das war eben Oz, immer auf der Überholspur.

Ihre Rückkehr verursachte wie vorausgesehen jede Menge Trubel. Xander kriegte sich kaum noch ein – das alte Team war wieder vereint.

Buffy berichtete, was ihnen wiederfahren war und erwähnte beinahe beiläufig, dass Angel von seinem Fluch befreit und nun sozusagen menschlich war. Willow drückte ihr beinahe die Luft ab. Sie freute sich für ihre beste Freundin. Sie war die Einzige, die über die Jahre gewusst hatte wie sehr Buffy unter der aussichtslosen Situation gelitten hatte. Xander guckt ein wenig verärgert – alte Gewohnheiten legte er nur schwer ab, und Giles reagierte... nun eben wie Giles. Buffy lernte endlich Star kennen, die ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch war und die schon herzlichst in ihren Freundeskreis aufgenommen worden war.

Sandrine hatte sich kurzerhand selbst den Freunden vorgestellt, da Giles keine Anstalten macht dies zu tun und Willow wohl ein wenig zu abgelenkt dazu war. Sie fegte wie ein Wirbelsturm herein, stellte sich vor und war ebenso schnell von den Freunden akzeptiert worden. Xander war sofort von ihr fasziniert, was Willow veranlasste Buffy einen Blick zuzuwerfen und die Augen zu verdrehen. Die grinste zurück.

Angel hatte sich zunächst zu seiner Agentur begeben. Sein Team war froh ihn wieder zu sehen. Sein verändertes Wesen behielt er vorerst für sich. Zu viele fremde Ohren, die lauschen konnten, lauerten im Wolfram&Hart-Gebäude - es konnte nur gut sein, wenn nicht zu viele davon wussten, besonders die andere Seite. Lange würde das allerdings nicht geheim bleiben und seine Freunde würde er so bald wie möglich einweihen.

Jede Menge Arbeit hatte sich angehäuft, die er jedoch zunächst liegen ließ. Buffy hatte ihn gebeten bei Giles vorbeizukommen. Auch wenn er sich freute die Leute aus Sunnydale wieder zu sehen, war ihm doch nicht richtig wohl bei dem Gedanken.

Wer immer behauptete ‚was vergangen ist, ist vergessen', der irrte sich. Für Angel war die Vergangenheit äußerst lebendig. Was er seinen Freunden angetan hatte konnte er nicht vergessen und sie konnten es auch nicht. Besonders schlimm war es mit Giles.

Da er es Buffy versprochen hatte, machte Angel sich seufzend auf den Weg. Er fuhr mit seinem schwarzen Cabrio zu Giles' Wohnhaus. Er hatte kaum geparkt da kam Buffy schon auf ihn zugestürzt. Sie küsste ihn übermütig, dann zog sie ihn hinter sich her zu den anderen.

Angel sah sich einem ganzen Zimmer voller Leute gegenüber. Zum Glück hatte er in den letzten Jahren, dank seiner Freunde, gelernt besser mit Menschen umgehen zu können. Willow freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie wagte sogar ihn zu umarmen. Star und Sandrine kannten ihn nicht und kamen mit offener Neugier auf ihn zu. Xander reagierte zurückhaltend. Giles neutral freundlich.

Buffy schmiegte sich in Angels Arme, als er noch einmal alles erzählen musste.

Giles übernahm die Aufgabe zu berichten, was bei dem Ritual in Sunnydale geschehen war.

Als Buffy auf ihre Entdeckung um die wahre Natur des Bewahrers zu sprechen kam, hätte man eine Stecknadel in dem Raum fallen hören können. Giles konnte nicht glauben, was er da hören musste. Er schaute sich das Bild an und Angel berichtete was er über Oxcal-Dämonen wusste.

Die ganze Geschichte war alles andere als ausgestanden – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie wurden das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass es erst richtig losgehen würde.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Epilog „Aussichten"**_

„Du bist an allem schuld!", meinte Buffy schmollend wie ein kleines Kind. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. So sah sie das nun mal.

„Also, soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du daran alles andere als unbeteiligt."

Buffy konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören und ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Genau so lange bis sie Dawn aus dem Nebenzimmer sagen hörte, dass Angel Recht habe.

„Ich glaube wir nehmen dich doch nicht mit", rief sie ihr zu.

Dawn steckte den Kopf aus der Tür. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Dawn war froh gewesen ihre große Schwester wieder zu haben. Dass sie jetzt zusammen mit ihr und Angel lebte störte sie nicht. Sie mochte den geheimnisvollen Kerl von jeher ganz gerne und ihre Schwester liebte ihn aus tiefsten Herzen.

Sie hatten sich eine größere gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht. Dawn hätte gerne ein Strandhaus gehabt, war von ihrer Idee jedoch schnell abgekommen, als Buffy meinte, sie hätte nichts dagegen, aber nur wenn Dawn es finanzierte.

Jetzt schaute sie zu wie ihre Schwester aufsprang und zu Tür ging.

Mit immer noch verdrossener Miene machte sie Willow die Tür auf.

Die war herausgeputzt für ihren Mädelsabend. Dawn hatte solange genervt, bis sie auch sie mitnahmen. Buffy bat sie herein. Sie setzten sich zusammen um auf Dawn zu warten.

„Wie geht's dir", fragte Willow besorgt.

„Vorsicht, du bewegst dich grade auf ganz dünnem Eis", warnte Buffy sie.

Willow vergaß achselzuckend das Thema. Wir waren heute wohl ein bisschen empfindlich.

„Und, wie geht's Giles", fragte Buffy etwas besänftigter. Er und Willow versuchten immer noch zu ergründen welche Höllengewalten sie entfesselt hatten und was der Oxcal-Dämon für Pläne gehabt hatte.

„Der ist genauso verdrießlich wie du, da wir seit Wochen keinen Schritt vorangekommen sind."

„Ich bin nicht verdrießlich!"

„Ha!", tönte es aus Dawns Zimmer.

Buffy vermied es darauf zu reagieren. Stattdessen rief sie in Richtung von Dawn: „Bist du irgendwann mal so weit? Du hast dich schon dreimal umgezogen. Wir wollen nicht zu einem Empfang ins Weiße Haus sondern nur ins Kino."

Dawn kam auf einem Fuß aus ihrem Zimmer gehüpft, während sie versuchte ihren zweiten Schuh anzuziehen. Buffy holte schon mal ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Sie hörte Dawn zu Willow sagen, dass man schließlich nie wissen konnte wann und wo man seinem Traummann begegnet und sie wollte einfach kein Risiko eingehen.

Buffy ging zu ihrem Traummann. Der zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Etwas zu leidenschaftlich für Willow, die errötete. Dawn war an derartige Szenen gewöhnt.

„Viel Spaß und paß auf dich auf", meinte er dann eindringlich.

„Ja, ja, natürlich", meinte sie nachlässig.

Angel sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hey, das meine ich ernst", wiederholte er und in Willows Richtung: „Paß auf, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht."

Buffy machte sich genervt los. Sie drehte sich um und schnappte sich demonstrativ einen Holzpflock, den sie in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Buffy…", fing Willow an.

"Schlimm genug, dass Giles mir eine 'Assistentin' zugeteilt hat, jetzt fangt ihr auch noch an! Wenn das sechseinhalb Monate so weiter geht, dann werd' ich verrückt! Ich mache den Job doch schon lange genug; ich weiß was ich tue! Ich bin keine Invalide, sondern nur schwanger", erklärte Buffy aufgebracht, der der Schock über die Entdeckung ihres Zustands immer noch in den Knochen steckte. Eigentlich hätte das gar nicht passieren dürfen, aber sie fragte schon lange nicht mehr nach dem Grund für bestimmte Ereignisse.

Willow begann einen Vortrag darüber, dass niemand wusste, ob das irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf Buffy haben würde. Also mussten sie auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sowieso keiner wissen konnte welche Fähigkeiten das Kind haben würde, wenn man bedachte wer und was dessen Eltern waren.

Buffy gab auf und nickte in ihr Schicksal ergeben. Sie ließ sich von Willow und Dawn zur Tür und hinaus ziehen.

Angel war ganz froh die beiden los zu sein. So sehr er Buffy liebte, die Geplänkel mit Dawn waren ziemlich anstrengend. Außerdem war sie zurzeit äußerst launisch.

Er holte seine Ausrüstung und ein paar Unterlagen fürs Büro und machte sich zu seiner Arbeit auf. Das Böse schlief in dieser Stadt nie und er arbeitet im Zentrum davon um es von innen her zu vernichten. Und irgendwas braute sich in dieser Stadt zusammen.

Willow, Dawn und Buffy trafen Star und Sandrine wartend vor dem Kino. Dank Dawns Trödelei waren sie spät dran. Zum Glück mussten sie sich nicht mehr für einen Film entscheiden, das hatten sie schon vorher geklärt. Willow hätte gerne einen schönen, schmalzigen Liebesfilm gesehen. Schließlich war ein Liebesleben aus zweiter Hand besser als gar keins. Aber die anderen wollten unbedingt einen Horrorfilm sehen. Die mochte Buffy in letzter Zeit besonders gerne. Sie amüsierte sich darüber, dass die hilflosen Mädchen immer ins Haus und die Treppe rauf liefen, anstatt dem Kerl einfach mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Willow fügte sich in ihr Schicksal und folgte den anderen ins grell erleuchtete Innere des Kinos. Zwei Stunden ohne Dämonen, außer den Virtuellen natürlich, könnten sie alle gut gebrauchen.

Zur gleichen Zeit…

In den Los Angeles Hills, in einem alten _rancho_, tanzte eine Frau zu einer unhörbaren Melodie durch den schattigen nächtlichen Innenhof. Ihre Füße schienen über den Boden zu schweben während sie sich wiegte. Das Mondlicht beschien die unwirkliche Szene, als die Frau an einem dunklen Schatten, der auf dem Boden lag, vorbeitänzelte.

Der Bewahrer blickte zum sternenbeschienenen Himmel. Das heißt, er würde hinaufschauen, wenn seine Augen nicht tot und leer zum Himmel gerichtet wären. Sein schmächtiger Körper lag verdreht und gebrochen halb im Schatten eines alten Tulpenbaumes, dessen betörender Duft den Geruch des Todes überdeckte.

Die Frau schwebte glücklich lächelnd weiter. Der Gedanke an die finstere Zukunft dieser Welt ließ ihr Herz jubeln.

To be continued...

4


End file.
